digimon elements
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Un jour dans une gare sept enfants prennent un train mais il arrive quelque d'inattendu
1. introduction

Il y a plus des centaines d'années,une bataille très dure et decisive s'est livrée dans le digimonde.Quatre enfants avaient été appelés par le digimonde pour combattre un ennemi très important qui menaçait l'equilibre des deux mondes.Chacun avait reçu un D-power et avait son partenaire digimon.Ainsi ils etaient devenus des digisauveurs et livraient l'ultime bataille.Face à eux se trouvait leur adversaire.Il se nommait Zeedmilleniumon.Les digimon des digisauveurs s'etaient digivolvés à l'aide des éléments des enfants: le feu,l'eau,la terre et la lumière.Ainsi quatre digimon se battaient contre Zeedmilleniumon.Il s'agissait d'un Peaceunimon,un Warinsectmon,un Metalflowermon et un Metalseraphimon.Le combat faisait rage mais Zeedmilleniumon gardait l'avantage.Il isola alors Metalflowermon et le detruisit.Puis il eut à l'usure Metalflowermon et Metalseraphimon.Au même moment que le digimon mourait son partenaire mourait aussi et disparaissait en se desintegrant.Il ne resta plus alors qu'in digisauveur celui du feu avec Peacunimon.Les trois autres D-power etaient tombés à terre quand leurs proprietaires avaient disparu.Le dernier digisauveur les regarda pensant à ses amis en regardant ces D-power.Le marron lui rappellait celui qui avait l'element de la terre,le violet celui de l'eau et le jaune celui de la lumière.Alors Zeepmilleniumon elimina le dernier digimon Peacunimon et lui et le dernier digisauveur moururent en se desintegrant laissant le dernier D-power qui etait rouge.Alors Zeepmilleniumon se precipita vers les D-power mais quatre lumières l''aveugla et l'afaiblissa l'empêchant d'approcher.Ainsi les huit dieux controlant le digimonde apparurent devant lui Alors.Azulongmon reprit le D-power marron, Seraphimon le jaune,Zhuquaimon le rouge et Ophanimon le violet.Mais les quatre autres dieux crèerent chacun un D-power.Ebonwumon en crea un vert,Baihumon un gris,Marineangemon un orange et Cherubimon un noir.Par la suite les quatre D-power existant et les quatre nouveaux brillèrent selon leur couleur respective et envoyèrent des rayons de lumière sur Zeepmilleniumon.Celui ci fut très affaiblit et fut eliminé.Cet assaut de lumière lui avait donné le coup de grâce.En mourrant il menaça de revenir plus puissant et de se venger.Mais durant des siècles où eut aucune nouvelle de lui et la legende finit par s'oublier jusqu'au jour où...... 


	2. 1: L'aventure commence

DIGIMON ELEMENTS  
  
PARTIE 1: LA DECOUVERTE DU DIGIMONDE  
  
1] L'AVENTURE COMMENCE  
  
C'etait la deuxième semaine des vacances de pâques.A la gare de Fourmies sur le quai,une dizaines de personnes circulaient.Parmi eux se trouvait une jeune fille ayant les cheveux roux et longs aux yeux verts.Elle portait un tee-shirt orange,un short verts et des baskets jaune.Elle se tenait à côté d'une autre fille et un garçon.  
  
« Salut moi c'est Emilie.J'ai dix sept ans et je viens de vivre une aventure extraordinaire.Si on m'avait que ça serait commencerait dans cette gare. »  
  
Alors Emilie on va à la mer juste pour trois jours?dit Candice.  
  
« Cette fille c'est Candice.Elle est dans ma classe et a dix neuf ans.Elle est très gentille et attentionnée mais a un sacrée caractère et je vous deconseille de l'enerver. »  
  
Oui avec nos economies c'est tout ce qu'on peut payer.repondit Emilie.  
  
On va bien s'amuser.ajouta Alexis.  
  
Candice avait les cheveux longs jusqu'aux epaules et noirs,les yeux noirs et portait une chemisette blanche et un pantalon noir avec une veste noire.Entre les deux filles se tenait Alexis le cousin de Emilie.Alexis avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons comme ses lunettes.Il portait un tee shirt rouge avec un short bleu et des sandales.  
  
Depêchons vite de monter dans le train.Ce serait bête de rater le départ.Il est prévu dans dix minutes.  
  
« Ce petit garçon qui parle avec tant de sagesse n'est autre que mon petit cousin Alexis.Il n'a que dix ans mais il est pourtant très intelligent et mature pour son âge. »  
  
Oui montons vite.dit Emilie.  
  
Les trois enfants montèrent dans le train.Le wagon dans lequel ils se trouvaient etaient composés d'une dizaine de banquettes.Sur l'une de ces banquettes s'etandait un garçon aux cheveux courts et blonds.Il portait un tee shirt jaune,un pantalon vert et des baskets marrons.Emilie et ses amis se detournèrent du garçon et s'installèrent sur une autre banquette.  
  
« Ce garçon c'est Richard.un gamin de dix sept qui est dans notre classe à Candice et moi.Il est vraiment solitaire et adore se moquer des autres.Il n'a surement aucun ami. »  
  
De l'autre côté un garçon etait assis avec une valise a côté de lui et lisait un livre ne prêtant attention à ce qui se passait.  
  
« Celui ci c'est Thomas.Comme moi il a dix sept et est aussi dans ma classe.Il est dans les premiers même.C'est un garçon très calme et pacifique.Il ne se bat jamais. »  
  
Peu après,un garçon entra marcha sur les mains et se cassant la figure et se retrouvant à terre sous les rires de Emilie,Alexis et Candice.  
  
C'est rien.Je n'ai rien.N'appellez pas le SAMU ni les urgences.  
  
« Julien a quatorze ans.Ce garçon est vraiment un pretentieux de première et toujours à foncer tête baissée.De plus il n'est guère très intelligent.Candice n'a jamais pu le supporter. »  
  
Au même moment,on entendit des gemissements et le porte du wagon se refermer et le train demarrer.Alexis regarda d'où venait les pleurs comme Emilie.  
  
Ce n'est que Hugo.soupire Alexis.  
  
« Hugo est un enfant de l'ecole de Alexis.Il a huit ans.Il est braillard,raleur et capricieux.Ce voyage risque d'être long. »  
  
Le train demarra.Hugo s'assit sur une banquette gemissant toujours.Richard etait sur sa banquette les sourcils froncés.Thomas et Alexis lisaient tranquillement un livre.julien faisait des pitreries et cela enervant grandement Candice qui decida de partir dans un autre wagon.Enfin Emilie se contentait d'observer ses camarades et parfois le paysage.  
  
Soudain Candice revint l'air grave.  
  
Il n'y a personne à part nous.declara Candice.  
  
Comment ça?Un train ne partirait pas avec juste sept personnes qui de plus sont des enfants.dit Thomas fermant son livre le rangeant dans son sac.  
  
Nous sommes dans le dernier wagon et je viens d'explorer les autres.Il n'y a aucun passager. C'est etrange.Et la cabine de pilotage?demanda Julien un peu inquiet.  
  
J'ai essayé d'y entrer c'etait impossible.J'ai hurlé pour qu'on oubre et attendu une demi heure personne n'est venu.raconta Candice.  
  
Mais alors le train il n'y a personne pour le conduire.comprit Hugo qui se preparait à gemir. Non calmez vous.il faut rester calme et ne pas ceder à la panique.il y a forcement une explication logique.A mon avis le conducteur n'avait pas le temps de repondre et s'est dit que tu allais te lasser Candice.dit Emilie tentant de rassurer ses camarades   
  
Ou alors nos parents nous ont mis dans ce train pour se debarrasser de nous.lançant Richard. La nouvelle de Richard jetta un froid parmi les enfants et Hugo commençait à pleurer.Cependant Emilie ne perdit pas son sang froid.  
  
Calmez vous.Je suis certaine qu'il y a une meilleure solution.attendons tranquillement l'arrivée du train et nous agirons en consequence.On ne va pas crier avant d'avoir mal.les rassure Emilie.  
  
Les paroles de Emilie rassurèrent un peu les enfants leur redonnant plus de courage et d'espoir.  
  
Enfin si on arrive.On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver avec un train.lança Richard.  
  
Toi ferme la ça vaudra beaucoup mieux.J'essaye de rassurer mes amis c'est pas pour t'entendre les effrayer à nouveau.s'enerva Emilie exaspérée par Richard.  
  
Je dis que la verité.se moqua Richard en ricanant.  
  
Eh il fait noir.remarqua Hugo très effrayé prêt à pleurer.  
  
Ce n'est rien Hugo.C'est un tunnel.dit Alexis.  
  
Oui ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps.ajouta Candice.  
  
Alors que le train traversa le tunnel,sept lumières,rouge,orange,violette,marron,verte,grise et jaune, arrivèrent et se dirigèrent vers chacun des enfants.Emilie regarda la lumière rouge devenir dans sa main un petit boitier carré rouge avec un ecran au milieu.  
  
Qu'est que c'est que ça?se demanda Emilie fixant l'etrange objet.  
  
C'est quoi cet objet?dit Thomas montrant un boitier marron.  
  
Bonne question.approuva Candice montrant à son tour un boitier violet.  
  
En tout cas cet objet semble très mysterieux et perfectionné.dit Alexis en regardant un boitier orange.  
  
Qui m'a balancé ce truc?lança Richard tenant un boitier vert.  
  
C'est un nouveau jouet peut être?emit Hugo regardant un boitier jaune.  
  
On dirait plus un téléphone portable très futuriste.dit Julien accrochant un boitier gris à sa ceinture. Je pense qu'on le saura bientôt.ajouta Emilie attacha son objet à sa ceinture.  
  
Eh on est sorti du tunnel.Mais où est on?Je n'ai pas la route vers la côte ça.s'exclama Candice qui avait accroché son objet à la bandoulière de son sac et regardait par la fenêtre.  
  
En effet le paysage avait changé.On ne voyait plus la ville de Maubeuge au loin mais au contraire une immense plaine verdoyante.  
  
Alors là le mystère s'epaissit de plus en plus.s'ecria Alexis essayant de reflechir tout en accrochant son objet à la bretelle de son sac à dos.  
  
C'est comme si on n'etait plus chez nous.C'est idiot mais c'est comme si ce tunnel nous avait transporté sur une planète.dit Thomas serieux après avoir attaché son objet à la bandoulière de son sac.  
  
Je comprend.Mais c'est scientifiquement impossible.ajouta Alexis.  
  
Alors le train s'arrêta et les enfants descendirent se demandant où ils pouvaient se trouver.Ils se trouvèrent autour Poyomon qui etaient très turbulents et les accueillaient chaleureusement.  
  
C'est quoi ces creatures?demanda Thomas surpris.  
  
On dirait des tout petits fantomes.repondit Hugo.  
  
Les fantomes ça n'existent pas.dit fermement Alexis qui avait un esprit rationnel.  
  
Bon qui êtes vous?Et où sommes nous?demanda Emilie.  
  
Nous sommes des digimon et plus precisement des Poyomon.Et vous vous trouvez dans notre monde le digimonde.expliqua un Poyomon.  
  
Mais qu'est que c'est le digimonde?Et où ça se trouve?demanda Alexis curieux.  
  
Un Tokomon s'avança parmi les Poyomon.  
  
Moi je un Tokomon le niveau entrainement.Les Poyomon sont au niveau bébé et moi j'en etais un avant de me digivolver.Alors le digimonde est notre monde qui est parrallèle à voitre monde,le monde reel.expliqua Tokomon.  
  
Mais c'est quoi se digivolver?demanda alors Alexis.  
  
Euh la digivolution oh desolé mais j'en sais pas assez pour vous renseigner.Ecoutez il y a un village de Veemon là bas.Allez y.ils vous donneront à manger et pourront vous renseigner.  
  
Dites il y a combien de digimon?demanda Candice.  
  
Je ne sais pas.surement plusieurs centaines d'espèces de digimon.  
  
Bon alors allons à ce village.on trouvera des reponses et peut être un moyen de rentrer.Allez en avant.decida Emilie.  
  
Les enfants suivirent Emilie sauf Richard qui s'eloigna par un chemin opossé.  
  
Eh Richard que fait tu?demanda Thomas.Viens tu vas te perdre.  
  
Moi vous suivre comme un mouton?Plutôt mourir.Allez y moi je reste seul.  
  
Les six enfants regardèrent Richard s'eloigner en solitaire.Puis Emilie decida de se mettre en route pour arriver à ce village de Veemon. 


	3. 2: Le cheval guerrier

2] LE CHEVAL GUERRIER  
  
Emilie conduisait ses amis vers le village de Veemon dont avait parlé Tokomon.Elle se sentait responsable du groupe.Dans le train,elle leur avait dit que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il y avait une explication logique.Cependant elle commençait à douter qu'ils rentreraient bientôt chez eux. Soudain ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline qui dominait un petit village où on voyait à l'interieur de petits dragons bleus.  
  
C'est sans doute ce village.Allons y.decida Emilie.  
  
Les enfants descendirent de la colline et entrèrent dans le village.Un Veemon les remarqua.  
  
Qui êtes vous?Et que faites vous ici?demanda le Veemon.  
  
On est des enfants et on se demande si c'est bien ici le village de Veemon.repondit Thomas. Des enfants?C'est quoi ça?Je connais que les digimon moi.  
  
Justement j'ai plusieurs questions.C'est quoi le digimonde?Et se digivolver?demanda Alexis curieux.  
  
Eh bien le digimonde c'est le monde digital parrallèle au monde reel où nous vivons nous les digimon.les digimon sont des monstres digitaux classés en trois types: antivirus,donnée et virus.Nous venons au monde grâce à des digi-œufs au village des bébés digimon gardé par Elecmon.Aussi quand un digimon est detruit il ne meurt pas mais renaitre.Enfin la digivolution consiste à se digivolver,c'est à dire se transformer,pour être plus fort.Il existe sox stades de digivolution: bébé,entrainement,disciple, mon niveau et le plus commun,champion,ultime et mega.expliqua Veemon.  
  
C'est vraiment interressant.dit Alexis.  
  
Bon j'ai faim moi.On mange quand?se plaint Julien.  
  
Tais toi et cesse de penser à ton estomac le goinfre.le sermonne Candice.  
  
Suivez moi.On a une petite auberge.  
  
Le Veemon montra le chemin aux enfants et ils arrivèrent à une place où se trouvaient des Veemon et quelques Demiveemon et Chibimon.Au milieu de la place se trouva un ballon de football qui attira l'attention des enfants.Julien s'elança et donna un grand coup de pied dedans mais le ballon ne bougea pas tandis que Julien se retrouva allongé au sol.  
  
Pourquoi le ballon n'a pas bougé?Il aurait dû.s'etonna Candice intriguée.  
  
Oui avec la force de propulsion donné par Julien il aurait d'aller à l'autre bout de ce village.ajouta Alexis.  
  
Ce ballon est là depuis longtemps.Personne n'a jamais reussi à le prendre.dit un des Veemon.  
  
Candice s'avança vers le ballon et s'accroupit puis tentant de prendre le ballon mais il restait desesperement au sol.  
  
On dirait qu'il est collé au sol.commenta Candice dépitée.  
  
Emilie s'approcha et essaya de le prendre.Alors dès qu'elle mit ses mains dessus,elle reussit à le prendre puis le ballon est aspirée dans son objet rouge reçu precedemment.Alors une lumière rouge s'élève de là où etait le ballon et une fois dissipé un pingouin violet apparaît.  
  
Qui es tu?demanda Emilie regardant le pingouin.  
  
Je suis Penguinmon Emilie ton partenaire digimon.  
  
Hein?Pourquoi j'aurai un digimon?  
  
Parce que tu es une digisauveuse.  
  
Une digisauveuse?C'est quoi ça?Ca sert à quoi?  
  
Ecoute tu as un digivice plus precisement un D-power.En recevant ton D- power tu es devenue une digisauveuse et tu dois m'aider à sauver les deux mondes.  
  
Attend digivice?Sauver les deux mondes?  
  
Ton digivice ou D-power c'est ça.dit Penguinmon montrant l'objet à sa ceinture.  
  
Emilie regarde et le touche.  
  
Alors ces etranges objets qu'on a reçu dans le train qui nous a amené dans le digimon c'etait des D-power.Mais alors mes amis sont aussi des digisauveurs.  
  
C'est exact.Et sauver les deux mondes c'est sauver le digimonde et le monde reel.  
  
Soudain une boule de feu toucha une maison qui commença alors à brûler.  
  
Non.s'ecria un Veemon.Une attaque.on va detruire notre village.  
  
Les enfants se retournèrent et decouvrirent un Linxmon.  
  
C'est quoi ça?On dirait un tigre en flamme.dit Candice.  
  
Emilie sers toi de ton D-power pour l'analyser.Appuie sur le bouton vert.dit Penguinmon.  
  
Bon d'accord.Ce digimon c'est Linxmon un digimon cuirassé dont les attaques sont thermal mane et wild nail rush.  
  
C'est une catastrophe.Un digimon cuirassé a la force de battre un digimon du niveau ultime.s'affole un Veemon.  
  
Bon Penguinmon on y va alors  
  
Tu es folle?Je ne suis qu'au niveau disciple.  
  
Bon on fait quoi?demanda Julien tentant de cacher.  
  
Eh bien déjà cesse de trembler petit bébé.dit Candice.  
  
J'ai peur.gemit Hugo.Je veux rentrer.  
  
Non on va ecarter déjà ce digimon hors du village à defaut de pouvoir le battre.decida Emilie.  
  
Et comment?demanda Thomas.  
  
On va l'attrer hors du village.  
  
Emilie se dirigea vers Linxmon.  
  
Eh toi tu veux pas t'attaquer à un adversaire de ta taille?lança Emilie à Linxmon.  
  
C'est officiel elle est folle.soupire Penguinmon.  
  
T'inquiete Penguinmon.on est obligé si on veut sauver ce village.  
  
Le D-power de Emilie se mit à briller et le message: spirit digivolution du feu s'afficha à l'ecran.Puis une forte lumière rouge sortit du D-power et entoura Emilie et Penguinmon.  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi.....................................en Metalunimon  
  
Emilie se retrouva à l'interieur de Metalunimon dans une boule rouge transparente.  
  
Metalunimon ressemblait à un Unimon sauf que son corps etait recouvert de metal avec des dessins ressemblant à des flammes.  
  
Que s'est il passé?Où suis je?demanda Emilie.  
  
Tu as reussi à activer ton spirit et nous avons fusionné.expliqua la voix de Metaunimon de l'interieur.  
  
Alors on peut y aller Metalunimon.A l'attaque.  
  
Devant Metalunimon,le reste des digisauveurs regardaient le digimon epoustouflés mais se demandant où etait passé Emilie.Metalunimon lança son attaque missile de feu sur Linxmon et l'envoya contre une maison.  
  
On fait quoi?demanda Emilie à l'interieur de Metalunimon.  
  
Utilise ton D-power pour ouvrir une digi-bulle.Il sera alors prisonnier et les dieux le jugeront.Dis simplement digi-bulle ouvre toi.  
  
Ok.dit Emilie en sortant son D-power.Digi-bulle ouvre toi.  
  
Alors à l'exterieur une bulle dorée apparaît.Metalunimon attrape Linxmon et l'envoie dedans.Ensuite la digi-bulle retrecit jusqu'à disparaître.Ensuite Metalunimon redevient Emilie et Penguinmon.Emilie se retrouve agenouillée et regarde ses mains etonnée puis voit Penguinmon au sol.Aussitôt elle le prit et le serra contre elle.  
  
Penguinmon.Tu es genial.J'aurai jamais reussi sans toi.  
  
Dites vous pourriez expliquer?demanda Alexis.  
  
Alors Emilie raconta la spirit digivolution,comment elle avait fusionné avec penguinmon pour donner Metalunimon et crée une digi-bulle.  
  
C'est incroyable.dit Candice etonnée. 


	4. 3: La voix de la sagesse

3] LA SAGESSE  
  
Les digisauveurs marchaient à travers le digimonde guidés par Emilie.Celle ci pensait qu'elle etait la seule à pouvoir aider ses amis puisque seule elle possedait son partenaire digimon.Hugo ne cessait de râler soit il avait mal aux pieds soit il etait fatigué ou soit il avait faim ou froid.Les digisauveurs ne prenaient en compte aucun des gemissements de Hugo car sinon ils savaient qu'ils feraient du sur place.Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils etaient dans le digimonde ne sachant pas vraiment très bien pourquoi ils etaient ici.Emilie avait tout de même des inquietudes pour Richard.en effet le jeune garçon etait parti seul de son côté et rien n'etait qu'il trouverait son spirit et son partenaire digimon.D'un autre côté,Emilie savait que Richard avait assez de caractère pour s'en sortir seul. A un moment Thomas aperçut un livre posé à terre.  
  
Oh un livre.On a pas de respect tout de même.  
  
Alors Thomas ramassa le livre.Une lumière marron sortit et le livre est aspiré dans le D-power.Alors un Mushroomon apparaît quand la lumière marron disparaît.  
  
Salut Thomas.Moi c'est Mushroomon ton partenaire digimon.Ensemble on va se battre contre les mechants digimon.  
  
Eh attends.Je ne me bats jamais moi.il y a toujours une meilleure solution qui est de dialoguer. Oh genial il y a un pacifique dans le groupe et c'est mon partenaire.  
  
Alors les digisauveurs se remirent en route accompagnés par Mushroomon.Les digisauveurs arrivèrent un immense lac se demandant si il faudrai mieux le longer ou le traverser mais malgré la prudence de Thomas qui préconisait d'y aller par la berge et les pleurs de Hugo cela n'empêcha pas la construction d'un radeau.Les enfants le mirent à l'eau et commencèrent leurs croisière. Soudain au milieu du lac,l'eau commença à bouillonait et à monter sur le radeau alors un digimon,un Shellmon sortit de l'eau et posa une patte sur le radeau qui provoqua une rupture des cordes,une dislocation du radeau et un plongeon pour les occupants.Emilie s'agrippa à un rondin tout en attrapant Hugo.Au même rondin se trouvait Candice et Thomas.Julien s'accrochait au mat tandis que Alexis tentait de rester en equilibre assis sur un rondin.  
  
Emilie on y va?demande Penguinmon.  
  
Oui.Spirit digivolution.  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi.......................................en Metalunimon  
  
Alexis appuya doucement sur le bouton pour analyser Shellmon.  
  
C'est Shellmon.Un digimon du niveau champion de type animal marin et son attaque est hydro blaster.  
  
Metalunimon lança son attaque missile de feu mais Shellmon riposta avec hydro blaster.L'eau gagna contre le feu et envoya Metalunimon à l'eau qui redevient Emilie et Penguinmon.  
  
Thomas on est les seuls à pouvoir les aider.cria Mushroomon à Thomas.  
  
Non c'est impossible.On risque de le blesser.On doit dialoguer Mushroomon.  
  
Tu ne comprend donc rien alors?  
  
Si.On doit sauver ce monde mais on n'a pas le droit de lui faire du mal.  
  
Non il est important de se soucier de la vie et de ses amis mais il est aussi important de se battre Thomas.  
  
Mais Mushroomon la violence ne resout rien du tout.Elle ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.  
  
Non.Tu ne comprend rien.Les digimon sont faits pour se battre même si on préfère pour la plus grande partie être pacifique mais en cas de danger on est toujours prêt au combat et à aider nos amis. Mushroomon......  
  
Le D-power de Thomas se met à briller et le message spirit digivolution de la terre s'afficha à l'ecran.Puis une forte lumière marron sortit du D- power et entoura Thomas et Mushroomon Mushroomon digivolve toi..........................................en Flowermon Thomas se retrouva dans une bulle marron à l'interieur de Flowermon.  
  
Flowermon ressemblait à une plante proche d'une rose rouge mais en modèle geant et possedait des lianes.A l'interieur, Thomas se demandait si il faisait bien.Il ne pouvait se resoudre à combattre.Après tout,ils n'avaient pas pu esayer de discuter avec ce digimon.Si ils l'avaient fait ils auraient certainement reussi à le raisonner.  
  
Flowermon lança son attaque liane folie qui emprisonna Shellmon.Aussitôt Emilie en profita et tendit son D-power.  
  
Digi-bulle ouvre toi.  
  
La digi-bulle apparaît et Flowermon tenant toujours Shellmon le jetta dedans.Alors la digi-bulle commença à retrecir puis à disparaître.Ensuite Flowermon lança une liane qui s'accrocha à un arbre et tous les digisauveurs purent passer par ce chemin improvisé puis Flowermon se hissa. Jusqu'à la rivE.Puis il redevint Thomas et Mushroomon.  
  
On a tué ce pauvre Shellmon.se lamente Thomas.  
  
Thomas on l'a pas tué.on l'a envoyé dans la digi-bulle.expliqua Mushroomon.  
  
Oui mais qu'est qui se passera après?  
  
Bon la seance question est programmée pour un autre moment.Allez on a gagné du temps finalement avec cette bataille.Reprenons la route.decida Emilie energique.  
  
Bonne idée.approuva Candice.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs se remirent en route. 


	5. 4: Un premier ami

4] UN PREMIER AMI  
  
Richard marchait seul depuis trois jours.Il se sentait seul et donc libre et heureux.Il se serait senti bien mal avec ses autres enfants.Il avait traversé la prairie et parvenu aux abords d'un désert qui semblait apparement torride.Il s'y engagea malgré la chaleur fixant l'horyzon le regard impénétrable.  
  
Il marcha des heures dans ce desert mais sentait la chaleur.Il commençait à avoir soif mais ne se plaignait pas.selon lui,seuls les faibles se plaignent.  
  
Soudain il aperçoit un os planté dans le sol.Richard s'amusa à donner un coup de pied dedans.Alors une lumière verte apparut et l'os est aspiré dans le D-power de Richard.Alors la lumière disparut un chien se trouve à la place de l'os.  
  
C'est quoi ce chien?J'ai horreur des animaux.  
  
Moi Richard c'est Labramon ton partenaire digimon.  
  
Digimon?  
  
Oui tu es un digisauveur et tu dois sauver le digimonde et le monde reel,ton monde,et seulement après tu pourras rentrer chez toi.Le D-power que tu porte est à toi et montre que tu es un digisauveur.  
  
Et pourquoi je devrai faire equipe avec toi?  
  
Tu crois que ça me plait de faire equipe avec surement un idiot?soupire Labramon.  
  
Richard regarda attentivement Labramon et sourit.  
  
Tu sais que tu commence à me plaire toi?Oh mais au fait je dois pas rejoindre les autres idiots enfin digisauveurs?  
  
Theoriquement si mais si tu préfère les éviter ça me pose pas de problème.  
  
Tu me plait vraiment toi.dit Richard effleurant la tête de Labramon.  
  
Soudain un Cerberumon apparaît devant Richard et Labramon.  
  
C'est quoi ce chien?On dirait Cerbère,le chien à trois têtes gardien des enfers dans l'antiquité. Sers toi de ton D-power pour analyser Cerberumon.Appuie sur le bouton vert.  
  
Le bouton vert?Ok vieux.Alors c'est Cerberumon un digimon de type antiviris niveau ultime et son attaque est passage infernal.  
  
Ouais on est mal.Je suis qu'un digimon de niveau disciple.  
  
Cerberumon attaqua et Labramon sauta pour esquiver l'attaque puis lança morsure ardente mais ne fit aucun dégât à Cerberumon.Richard serrait ses poings et se sentant impuissant ne pouvant pas intervenir.  
  
Si seulement cet os n'avait pas été aspiré par mon D-power,j'aurai pu l'utiliser sontre Cerberumon.Mais je dois trouver un moyen d'aider Labramon sinon il va mourir.pensa Richard. Son D-power se mit à briller et le message spirit digivolution de la glace s'afficha à l' écran.Puis une forte lumière verte entoura Richard et Labramon.  
  
Labramon digivolve toi....................................en Metaldobermon  
  
Richard se retrouva à l'interieur d'une bulle verte.  
  
Metaldobermon ressemblait à un Dobermon sauf qu'il portait une armure bleue qui ressemblait à de la glace.Le digimon chien lança son attaque hurlement glacial qui paralysa Cerberumon.Ensuite il lança griffes gelées.Cette dernière attaque elimina Cerberumon.Alors le D-power de Richard afficha le message code digital et les données de Cerberumon fut aspirées par Metaldobermon puis par le D-power de Richard.Ensuite Metaldobermon redevint Richard et Labramon.  
  
Alors Richard prit son D-power et vit le bouton qui s'etait activé.il etait orange celui là.Alors ce bouton rouge servait à aspirer les données des digimon vaincus.Il l'expliqua à Labramon.  
  
Alors plus on combattra de digimon plus on sera puissants.dit Labramon.  
  
C'est vrai alors mon petit Labramon si un digimon nous defie gare à lui.repond Richard en lui caressant la tête.  
  
Tu peux compter sur moi. 


	6. 5: Un gamin etonnant

5] UN GAMIN ETONNANT  
  
Cela faisait environ une semaine que enfants etaient dans le digimonde.En ce moment Richard venait d'enclencher la spirit digivolution permettant de fusionner avec Labramon afin que Metaldobermon apparaisse.Metaldobermon livrait un combat contre un Devidramon.Metaldobermon l'assoma puis Richard à l'interieur de la bulle verte dans Metaldobermon appuya sur le bouton orange de son D-power qui permettait d'aspirer le code digital et par consequent les données de Devidramon.Richard etait content.Grâce à ces données,Labramon devenait de plus en plus fort.  
  
Pendant ce temps,les six autres enfants etaient arrivés auprès d'une montagne.Constatant que la nuit allait tomber,Emilie avait retardé son ascension au lendemain.sans le dire ni le vouloir,Emilie etait devenue la chef de leur groupe.Elle essayait à la fois de les rassurer leur promettant qu'ils rentreront à la maison,bien qu'ils n'y croyaient guère mais les paroles de Emilie leur faisaient du bien,ou soit en les protegeant.En effet Thomas avait beau avoir Mushroomon comme partenaire digimon et maitriser la spirit digivolution,il refusait de combattre.  
  
Le soir tout etait calme.Emilie s'etait avancée sur le chemin histoire de réperer le chemin pour le lendemain.Candice entretenait le feu tandis que Thomas faisait cuire le peu d'aliments,c'est à dire des racines et feuilles,qu'ils disposaient.Hugo dessinait avec un baton sur de la terre allongé à plat ventre sur le sol.Julien faisait le pitre tentant de se suspendre à un arbre et retomba inevitablement à terre n'attirant aucun regard.Enfin Alexis examinait attentivement son D-power.il appuyait minitieusement sur chacun des boutons cherchant à mieux comprendre comment cet appareil marchait.  
  
Après le diner,les enfants et les deux digimon s'assirent autourdu feu discutant et chacun essayant de distraire l'atmosphère.Seul Alexis ne participait pas à la conversation et examinait toujours son D-power attentivement.  
  
Alexis pose ce truc et viens parler nous.dit Emilie.  
  
Attends c'est presque reussi.Je suis quasi sur de faire une decouverte importante voir capitale.  
  
Ton cousin est fou.soupire Julien.  
  
Pas autant que toi.le rabaissa Candice.  
  
Ouais cette fois ci je sais tout de nos D-power.s'ecrie Alexis.  
  
Quoi?Explique.dit Thomas.  
  
Oui vas y.ajouta Emilie.  
  
Bien en fait notre D-power est un appareil vraiment fantastique.D'abord ce bouton rouge est pour la spirit digivolution.Grâce à un spirit aspiré précédemment il declanche la spirit digivolution.  
  
Une minute.Un spirit correspond à quoi?demanda Thomas curieux.  
  
Je suis presque sur qu'il s'agit des objets aspirés par vos D-power respectifs à toi et Emilie et qui ont provoqué l'apparition de Penguinmon et Mushroomon.  
  
Ok.  
  
Ensuite la seconde fonction est activée par ce bouton vert.Vous le connaissez déjà.C'est l'analyseur de digimon.Puis la troisième fonction enclenchée par le bouton orange affiche code digital.J'ai eu plus de mal à la comprendre.En fait cela permet d'aspirer le code digital d'un digimon combattu c'est à dire cela revient à aspirer ses données.  
  
Mais si on aspire les données d'un digimon alors il meurt.s'ecrie Penguinmon.  
  
C'est horrible.constata Thomas.  
  
Puis la quatrième fonction s'avie par ce bouton jaune.Il permet l'apparition d'une digi-bulle. Tu vois Thomas la digi-bulle est mieux.Au moins on ne tue pas de digimon.dit Mushroomon.  
  
Tais toi et laisse continuer Alexis.  
  
Enfin il y a deux autres fonctions qui sont activées respectivement par les boutons marron et violet. Mais ces fonctions sont bloquées et j'ignore encore pourquoi.  
  
Alors ça nous avance à quoi ce baratin si ils manque deux fonctions?s'enerve Julien boudeur.  
  
Ferme là toi sinon je t'envoie une bonne gifle espèce de sale gamin.repliqua Candice agressive.  
  
Bon suffit.c'est l'heure de dormir.dit Emilie prenant l'heure de dormir comme pretexte pour calmer la dispute connaissant le caractère explosif de Candice et Julien.  
  
Les enfants obeirent docilement voyant bien la raison veritable de Emilie.Cependant il fallut eloigner Candice et Julien qui continuait à se lancer des piques.  
  
Penguiinmon s'allongea contre Emilie tandis que Mushroomon regardait Thomas se coucher.  
  
Trois heures plus tard,tout le monde dormait.Soudain Alexis s'eveilla car il sentit qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes.il se decida à s'aventurer un peu dans la montagne pour se dissimuler afin de se soulager.Il accomplit son plan.Quand il se rélèva,il aperçut un medaillon en or suspendu à la paroi.il se demanda si ce n'etait pas un spirit comme le ballon de football trouvé par Emilie et le livre de Thomas.Il pensait aller chercher les autres mais eut l'envie d'essayer de prendre l'objet ou plutôt le spirit.C'etait peut être enfin son tour de recevoir son partenaire digimon?Enfin il l'espèrait.Alexis s'avança et saisit le medaillon.Alors une forte lumière orange apparut et l'enfant tomba à terre tandis que le medaillon etait aspiré par le D-power de Alexis.Quand la lumière disparut,Alexis decouvrit un petit dragn bleu foncé sur son ventre.Aussitôt il saisit son D-power.  
  
Monodramon.Digimon de type antivirus et niveau disciple.  
  
C'est exact et je suis ton partenaire digimon Alexis.  
  
Quoi?Alors j'ai enfin mon partenaire digimon.s'ecrie Alexis fou de joie.  
  
Soudain un Megadramon arrive et attaque les deux amis.Alexis saisit et consulta son D-power. Megadramon.Il est de type virus au niveau ultime.Ses attaques sont rocket attack et dark side attack. Que fait-on Alexis.  
  
J'ai mon spirit et mon digimon.Alors je suis capable de maitriser la spirit digivolution.dit Alexis en appuyant sur le bouton rouge.C'est parti Monodramon.Spirit digivolution.  
  
Son D-power se mit à briller et le message spirit digivolution de l'air apparut à l'écran.Puis une forte lumière orange entoura Alexis et Monodramon.  
  
Monodramon digivolve toi...................................en Dracomon  
  
Alexis se retrouva dans une bulle orange.  
  
Dracomon ressemblait à un immense dragon bleu foncé.Il avait egalement deux grandes ailes bleues foncées.Megadramon lança son attaque rocket attack mais Dracomon replia ses ailes pour se proteger.A l'interieur,Alexis reflechissait et s'emerveillait de pouvoit etudier enfin de plus près la spirit digivolution.Puis Dracomon lança son attaque meteores dragon.L'attaque toucha fortement Megadramon alors Alexis saisit son D-power.  
  
Digi-bulle ouvre toi.  
  
Une digi-bulle apparut et Dracomon poussa Megadramon dedans et celle ci retrecit comme d'habitude jusqu'à disparaître.Ensuite Dracomon part en direction du camp des digisauveurs,se pose puis redevient Alexis et Monodramon.Alexis felicita son partenaire digimon puis contemple ses amis toujours endormis.Il s'allongea avec Monodramon impatient d'être le lendemain matin pour raconter tout à ses amis. 


	7. 6: Une question de confiance

6] UNE QUESTION DE CONFIANCE  
  
Le lendemain matin,Emilie s'eveilla la première avec Penguinmon.Elle reveilla tout le monde quand Julien s'aperçut de la présence de Monodramon.  
  
Eh il fait quoi là celui là?  
  
C'est Monodramon mon partenaire digimon.repondit fierement Alexis.  
  
Alors Alexis raconta son aventure de la nuit et comment il avait trouvé Monodramon et vaincu Megadramon.  
  
Alors on a un digimon de plus maintenant.C'est genial.s'ecrie Emilie.  
  
Les autres enfants semblaient eux aussi ravis sauf Julien qui regardait Alexis avec plein de mépris ne comprenant pas pourquoi un petit gamin avait un digimon et pas lui.Enfin Emilie donna l'ordre de se remettre en route.Ainsi ils avancèrent dans la montagne.Après deux jours et demi de traversée,ils sortirent de cette montagne et arrivèrent dans une fôret.Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs quand à un moment Candice se prit les pieds dans un baton et trebucha.Alors une forte lumière violette apparut et le baton fut aspiré par le D-power de Candice.Une fois la lumière partie,à la place du baton se trouvait un Fanbeemon.  
  
Bonjour Candice.Je suis Fanbeemon ton partenaire digimon.  
  
Hein?Mon partenaire digimon?Mais alors je dois me battre.Et si j'y arrivais pas.Oh non.s'afolle Candice.  
  
Calme toi Candice.Aie un peu confiance en toi.lui dit Fanbeemon.  
  
Allez un digimon de plus c'est genial et maintenant en route.dit Emilie joyeuse.  
  
Je me demande comment Emilie peut arriver à être si decontractée.Elle nous guide à travers le digimonde avec une sérénité parfaite alors qu'elle ne connaît pas ce monde.moi j'ai toujours peur qu'un digimon nous attaque ou qu'un de nous soit blessé ou encore de pas pouvoir être à la hauteur.pensait Candice tout en avançant avec Fanbeemon volant au dessus d'elle.  
  
Les digisauveurs arrivèrent dans une vaste prairie continuant leur marche menaient toujours par Emilie qui gardait toujours son entrain.  
  
Soudain une Ladydevimon apparut et commence à les attaquer.  
  
Ladydevimon.C'est un digimon de niveau ultime type virus.Ses attaques sont ailes coupantes et eau de ténèbres.les informa Alexis.  
  
Allez c'est parti les amis.Spirit digivolution.cria Emilie.  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi....................................en Metalunimon  
  
A notre tour.dit Alexis.On y va Thomas?  
  
Bon d'accord.accepta Thomas mal à l'aise.  
  
Spirit digivolution.  
  
Monodramon digivolve toi...................................en Dracomon  
  
Mushroomon digivolve toi....................................en Flowermon  
  
Pendant ce temps,Hugo se cachait derrière un rocher tremblant de peur et gemissant.Julien etait debout et regardait le combat qui commençait ainsi que Candice et Fanbeemon.Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas de partenaire digimon.Cette situation commençait vraiment à l'enerver.  
  
Metalunimon lança son attaque missile de feu tandis que Flowermon tentait de maintenir  
  
Ladydevimon avec ses lianes mais elle etait trop rapide.Dracomon lança son attaque meteores dragon mais comme les missiles du feu,Ladydevimon esquiva.Cependant Metalunimon remarqua qu'elle commençait à se fatiguer.Le problème c'etait que eux aussi s'epuisaient.  
  
Candice on doit les aider.dit Fanbeemon.  
  
Oui mais si on echouait?Et si on elle nous tuait?Si sans le vouloir on blessait un de nos amis?Ou encore si..... repondit Candice paniquée.  
  
Mais calme toi et aie confiance en toi et tes amis.Vous avez été choisi pour être les digisauveurs.Si vous êtes vraiment les digisauveurs vous ne pouvez pas perdre.Tout ce qu'il faut c'est croire en toi et garder confiance.  
  
Son D-power se met à briller et le message spirit de l'eau digivolution s'affiche à l'ecran.  
  
Fanbeemon digivolve toi............................en Metalinsectmon  
  
Candice se retrouva dans une bulle violette.  
  
Metalinsectmon ressemblait à Fanbeemon sauf qu'il mesurait maintenant deux mètres de plus.A ce moment Dracomon regressa en Alexis et Monodramon.Alexis tenait Monodramon qui etait très epuisé.  
  
Bonne chance.dit Alexis qui fixait le combat.  
  
Alors Flowermon renouvella son attaque liane folie mais cette fois il reussit à attraper Ladydevimon. Ensuite Metalunimon lança son attaque missile de feu et Metalinsectmon son attaque dard d'eau eclabousseur.Les attaques affaiblissent fortement Ladydevimon et Alexis en profita.   
  
Digi-bulle ouvre toi.  
  
Ce fut Flowermon qui termina le combat en envoyant Ladydevimon dans la digi- bulle.Alors les trois digimon redevinrent Emilie et Penguinmon,Thomas et Mushroomon et Candice et Fanbeemon.  
  
C'etait genial.Oui un vrai travail d'équipe.dit Emilie.  
  
Julien regarda avec mépris Emilie,Thomas,Alexis,Candice et leurs digimon.  
  
Ouais mais c'est vraiment pas juste.J'en ai assez moi.s'enerve Julien. 


	8. 7: Julien s'enerve

8] JULIEN S'ENERVE  
  
Ouais mais c'est vraiment pas juste.J'en ai assez moi.s'enerve Julien.  
  
Qu'as tu Julien?Tu devrais être content nous avons gagné ce combat.dit Alexis.  
  
Non pas du tout.Vous avez tous votre partenaire digimon et pas moi.C'est vraiment pas juste. Sois patient et garde confiance.Tu finiras par un avoir un un jour.Après toi aussi tu es un digisauveur.le rassure Emilie.  
  
Non!Je n'en veux pas un jour!J'en veux un maintenant!  
  
Mais c'est impossible.Pour trouver ton partenaire tu dois trouver ton spirit et on ignore où sont chaxun des spirits.On avance au hasard.expliqua Alexis.  
  
Ecoute le binoclard si tu es intelligent alors tu devrais savoir où ça se trouve.s'ecria Julien soulevant Alexis et le secouant.  
  
Alors Emilie donnant un coup de poing à Julien qui fit lâcher Alexis à terre sur les fesses.Aussitôt Julien se mit face à Emilie serrant les poings et Emilie faisait de même.  
  
Toi tu m'enerve déjà assez.Je peux pas te supporter ca tu es le chef mais là tu m'enerves vraiment. D'abord il n'y a aucun chef parmi nous.on est tous égaux et deuxièmement je ne tolère pas qu'on s'en prenne à un gamin quand on est plus fort que lui.  
  
Ah oui?Alors un petit combat entree nous c'est loyal!  
  
Quand tu veux!  
  
Les deux enfants se regardèrent commençant à se donner.Alors Candice se mit devant les deux combattants.  
  
Mais arrêtez vous vous conduisez comme des idiots.  
  
Elle a raison.La violence ne resoud rien.ajouta Thomas retenant Julien.  
  
Oh toi tais toi le pacifique.t'es si lâche que tu veux même pas combattre.dit Julien envoyant un coup de poing dans l'estomac à Thomas.  
  
Julien cracha à terre et courut dans la forêt qui etait proche lançant des insultes.  
  
Bon debarras.cria Candice.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Julien etait dans la forêt et rageait contre les autres shootant de rage dans les caillous ou branches qu'il avait à ses pieds.Soudain il aperçut dans une clairière,un digimon qui ressemblait à un Devimon sauf qu'il portait une armure noire.Le digimon commença à l'attaquer.Julien regarda à droite et à gauche verifiant si il n'y avait pas un spirit puis n'apercevant pas rien,il se mit à courir très vite.Il sortit de la forêt sans remarquer qu'il n'etait pas suivi puis trebucha et tomba sur Thomas.  
  
Que fais tu là toi?demande Candice rageuse.  
  
Il y a un digimon qui m'a attaqué.Il est tout noir et porte une armure.expliqua Julien mort de peur.  
  
Ca n'existe pas ce genre de digimon.dit Penguinmon.  
  
decidement tu te vantes beaucoup mais tu trembles pour une simple ombre.ricane Candice.C'est facile de faire le fanfaron mais accomplir des exploits en vrai c'est plus difficile.  
  
Les enfants et digimon rièrent sauf Emilie qui ria moins joyeusement.  
  
C'est ça moquez vous mais j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu.s'enerva Julien en shootant de rage dans une pierre.  
  
La pierre fur projettée vers la forêt et heurta un Tuskmon.Celui ci sortit de la forêt et aperçut Julien et commença à charger vers lui.  
  
Ahhhh Au secours!s'ecrie Julien prenant ses jambes à son cou.  
  
Le Tuskmon poursuivit Julien tandis que les autres enfants soupirent puis rient.alexis saisit son D-power.  
  
Tuskmon.Digimon de niveau champion type virus.Ses attaques sont corn buster et slamming tusk.  
  
Julien courut jusqu'à arriver en haut d'une falaise.Alors en haut il decouvre une épée dont le manche est incrusté de diamants plantée dans un rocher.Julien remarque le Tuskmon se dirigeait vers lui et se decide à prendre l'épée.Alors une lumière grise apparaît et l'épée est aspirée par son D-power.Quand la lumière disparaît,il y a un Tapirmon sur le rocher.  
  
Genial j'ai enfin mon partenaire digimon.s'ecria Julien.  
  
Oui Julien.Moi c'est Tapirmon.  
  
Euh ravi on a pas d'autres choses à faire comme combattre un Tuskmon pour le moment?  
  
Bien.  
  
Alors en avant.dit Julien saisissant son D-power.Spirit digivolution.  
  
Son D-power se met à briller et le message spirit de la pierre digivolution s'affiche à l'ecran.  
  
Tapirmon digivolve toi.............................en Ultrawisardmon  
  
Julien se retrouva dans une bulle grise.  
  
Ultrawisardmon ressemblait à un Wisardmon sauf qu'il etait plus grand,environ la taille d'un Meramon.Il lança son attaque boules magiques sur Tuskmon qui fut affaibli.soudain repensa aux parloes d'Alexis sur l'utilisation des D-power.Il se souvenait que le bouton orange permettait d'aspirer le code digital d'un digimon donc te renforcer la puissance de son partenaire digimon.Alors Julien n'hesita pas et appuya sur le bouton orange.Aussitôt les données de Tuskmon furent aspirées par Ultrawisardmon puis le D-power de Julien.  
  
Puis Julien demanda à Ultrawisardmon de revenir vers les autres.  
  
Eh regardez c'est qui ce digimon?demanda Candice.  
  
Une munte.Voyons il est inconnu de l'analyseur de digimon.s'etonna Alexis.  
  
Alors Ultrawisardmon redevint Julien et Tapirmon.  
  
Alors vous avez vu mon beau digimon à moi?On a vaincu Tuskmon.  
  
Sa tête va encore enfler plus.soupire Candice.  
  
N'empêche j'ai jamais voulu rien dire aux autres mais ce digimon noir ressemblant à un digimon je l'ai déjà vu moi aussi un bref instant.Maintenant que j'ai vu que l'analyseur de digimon ne connaît pas les digimon hybrides c'est à dire nos fusions avec notre digimon,je me demande si cet etrange digimon n'est pas un digimon hybride.pensa Emilie soucieuse. 


	9. 8: Un mauvaus ange

9] UN MAUVAIS ANGE  
  
Cela faisait environ une semaine que Julien avait trouvé Tapirmon son partenaire digimon.Les digisauveurs marchaient toujours à travers le digimonde.Pour le moment,ils se trouvaient dans une plaine verdoyante.Emilie menait ses amis essayant de ne pas les inquieter.Thomas se demandait si ils allaient devoir toujours combattre ainsi.Candice doutait qu'ils puissent toujours gagner.Alexis essayait de comprendre la raison de leur presence dans le digimonde.Julien revait qu'il etait nommé par les digimon le meilleur digisauveur du digimonde et que les autres etaient devenus ses esclaves.Enfin Hugo gemissait qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison.  
  
Soudain les digisauveurs s'arrêtèrent pour dejeuner.Il etait midi.Thomas sortit les chocolats que les enfants avaient prélévé dans le sac de Hugo en grande quantité malgré les protestations de celui ci.Il distribua quatre carrés de chocolat à chacun et même aux digimon.Pendant ce temps la gourde d'eau de Candice circulait de main en main mais chacun n'en buvait qu'une gorgée.  
  
Après ce frugal repas achevé,le petit groupe se remit en route.Vers quinze geures,ils arrivèrent près d'une montagne.Alors le souffle d'une explosion retentit et deux arbres qui se situaient près d'eux explosèrent.  
  
Qu'est que c'etait?demande bêtement Julien.  
  
Oh mon dieu.soupire Candice ayant envie de l'etrangler.  
  
On dirait une explosion?C'est probablement un digimon.dit Alexis.  
  
Surement mais pourquoi?fit Emilie scrutant la montagne.  
  
On va devoir encore se battre.soupira Thomas.  
  
Depuis l'explosion Hugo ne cessait de pleurer.Soudain un Lucemon en mode Falldown volait jusqu'à eux puis s'arrêtait à deux mètres des digisauveurs.  
  
Vous voilà enfin.dit il.  
  
Voyons.il s'agit de Lucemon en mode falldown ou encore appelé Appollymon.Il est de type virus et ses attaques sont cœur de satan et couse d'ombre.l'analysa Alexis.  
  
Mon maitre sera ravi de votre disparition.ricana Lucemon.  
  
Alors là tu rêve.s'exclama Emilie.On y va les amis?  
  
euh ben euh d'accord.fit Thomas ?  
  
Nous sommes prêts.dit Alexis bravement.  
  
Moi aussi.ajouta Candice.Enfin j'espère que tout ira bien.  
  
Alors en avant!s'ecria Julien.  
  
Spirit digivolution.crièrent chacun des digisauveurs.  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi..................................en Metalunimon  
  
Monodramon digivolve toi...................................en Dracomon  
  
Mushroomon digivolve toi....................................en Flowermon  
  
Fanbeemon digivolve toi......................................en Metalinsectmon  
  
Tapirmon digivolve toi.........................................en Ultrawisardmon  
  
Lucemon regarda les cinq digimon et le petit Hugo tapi derrière un rocher à pleurer.Metalunimon attaque mais le feu ne fait rien.C'est le tour de Metalinsectmon mais l'eau n'agit pas non plus.Puis Ultrawisardmon tente mais rien ne reussit encore une fois.Ensuite Dracomon tenta son tour mais il ne reussit qu'à atterir dans un arbre.Alors Flowermon propose de le retenir dans ses lianes et les digimon attaqueront.Cependant Flowermon ne parvient pas attraper Lucemon.Celui ci attaque Flowermon qui regresse en Thomas et Mushroomon.Puis il se tourna vers Metalinsectmon et Ultrawisardmon qu'il attaqua.A bout de forces,les deux digimon redevinrent Julien et Tapirmon ainsi que Candice et Fanbeemon.Il ne reste plus que metalunimon et Dragomon sur le terrain.Voyant la position très difficile,Emilie comprit vite qu'il faut evacuer les autres.elle le dit immediatement à Metalunimon.Metalunimon demanda alors à dracomon d'emmener leurs amis à l'abri pendant qu'il etait encore temps.reticent,Dracomon finit par accepter comprenant l'urgence de la situation.Ainsi les digisauveurs portant leurs digimon epuisés montèrent sur le dos de Dracomon qui s'envola et disparut au loin.  
  
Peu apès leur depart,Lucemon attaqua et fit regresser Metalunimon.Emilie etait à genoux tenant Penguinmon serrait contre elle qui etait evanoui d'epuisement mais regardant fixement Lucemon et n'eprouvait la moindre crainte.  
  
Eh eh eh je vais t'eliminer puis ce sera le tour de tes amis.ricana Lucemon. 


	10. 9: Une équipe unifiée

10] UNE EQUIPE UNIFIEE  
  
Eh eh eh je vais t'eliminer puis ce sera le tour de tes amis.ricana Lucemon.  
  
Tu ne me fais pas peur.Je suis une digisauveuse.Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre.lui lança Emilie. On va voir ça.  
  
Au moment où Lucemon se prepare à lancer son attaque cœur de satan,un digimon ressemblant à un Dobermon portant une armure sauta sur lui et plaqua Lucemon au sol.Aussitôt Emilie se relève et grimpe immediatement sur le dos du digimon.Celui ci accepte tant bien que mal Emilie et s'enfuit même si il aurait aimé rester.Pendant la course,Emilie consulte son D- power.  
  
Voyons qui tu es.Euh digimon inconnu.Bon euh merci quand même de m'avoir aidé.  
  
Le digimon ne dit rien et continue à courir.Au bout d'un moment,celui ci decharge Emilie et à bout de forces regresse en un Labramon et Richard.  
  
Richard.s'exclama Emilie.  
  
Salut Emilie.  
  
Merci de m'avoir aidé Richard.C'est ton partenaire digimon?demande Emilie en montrant Labramon. Oui c'est Labramon.Mon partenaire digimon et le meilleur.  
  
Mais alors nous sommes six à pouvoir nous battre contre Lucemon.realise Emilie ravie.  
  
Eh minute je te rappelle que je ne fais pas partie de votre equipe.  
  
Attends Richard nous nous ne sommes pas de simples gamins.On est les digisauveurs et nous devons sauver le digimonde.On doit mettre nos differences de côté et agir pour le bien de l'équipe et du monde.  
  
Bon d'accord mais juste pour cette fois.grincha Richard.  
  
Bon maintenant on doit retrouver les autres.J'ai déjà un plan d'attaque en tête.  
  
Je sens que ça va être amusant.murmure Richard pour lui même en soupirant.  
  
Pendant ce temps,les autres digisauveurs cherchaient Emilie et Penguinmon.Alexis trifouillait son D-power esperant localiser sa cousine.Soudain Fanbeemon poussa un cri.  
  
Eh les voilà.Mais ils sont avec un garçon et un Labramon.  
  
Ah lui?Voyons cela.dit Thomas.Sapristi c'est Richard.  
  
Bon allons les trouver et vite.decida Julien.  
  
Depuis quand tu decide le gamin?demande Candice narquoise.  
  
Ben parce que je suis le chef.  
  
Arrête de rêver.lui repond Candice en riant.Toi un chef?C'est trop drôle.  
  
C'est pas juste!bougonna Julien.  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon s'approchèrent de Emilie et Richard.  
  
Tiens quand on parle du loup on en voit le bout du museau.dit Emilie voyant ses amis arriver.  
  
Très drôle.Alors que s'est il passé?demanda Thomas inquiet.  
  
Eh bien Metalunimon a finit par regresser.J'aurai vraiment été mal si Metaldobermon n'etait pas intervenu.expliqua Emilie.  
  
Metaldobermon?Qui est ce?demanda Alexis.  
  
Pas d'autographes s'il vous plait.lança Richard.  
  
Me dites pas que ce clown a lui aussi maitrisé la spirit digivolution.soupire Candice.avec julien ça suffisait largement.  
  
Repète!Qui est un clown?s'enerva Richard.  
  
Eh momentai vous deux!Ca sert à rien de se battre entre nous.C'est contre Lucemon qu'il faut se battre.dit Emilie en les separant.  
  
Attends tu veux l'affronter à nouveau?fit Candice effrayée.  
  
Mais on a aucune chance.Il nous a battu.ajouta Thomas.  
  
C'est vrai qu'il est très fort.Mais il doit y avoir un moyen de la battre.dit Alexis.  
  
C'est une idée kamikaze.soupire Julien.Avec moi comme....  
  
On ne connut jamais la fin de la phrase de Julien car celui ci fut coupé par un coup de pied de Candice à la cheville.  
  
Ne vous inquietez pas.J'ai une strategie en tête et avec un peu de chance ça pourrait marcher.  
  
Soudain Julien les pieds dans une torche jaune et tombe dans un buisson de houx.  
  
Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ce genre de choses arrive?soupire julien.  
  
Eh une torche!je parie pour un spirit.dit Alexis.  
  
Mais alors il n'y a qu'une personne ici qui peut la prendre.approuve Candice.  
  
Oui vas y Hugo.dit Thomas.  
  
Quoi?Moi?Mais.....  
  
Hesitant et reticent,le petit garçon s'approcha et prit la torche.L'objet fut aspiré par son D-power dans une grande lumière jaune.Quand elle disparaît,il y a un Patamon à la place.  
  
Salut Hugo.Je suis Patamon ton partenaire digimon.dit le digimon en battant des ailes.  
  
Patamon.Digimon de type antivirus niveau disciple.Son attaque est bulle tonerre.l'analyse Alexis.  
  
Bon maintenant je vais vous expliquer ma petite strategie.  
  
Vas y.  
  
Alors voilà nous allons nous digivolver.Flowermon ira se cacher.Pendant ce temps,Metaldobermon et Metalunimon,les plus rapides,vont s'occuper de distraire Lucemon.C'est à ce moment que Flowermon intervient et s'occupe de ligoter Lucemon.Alors nous attaquerons tous ensemble. Je trouve ça très bon moi.dit Alexis.  
  
Ouais mais si j'avais été moi.....  
  
Ca aurait été mieux on sait Julien.soupire Candice.  
  
Moi ça me semble risqué.emit Thomas.  
  
Normal pour un froussard.ricana Richard.  
  
Soudain on entendit une violente explosion et un arbre tomba manquant d'aplatir de peu les digisauveurs.  
  
Je parie que Lucemon nous a trouvé.thomas va vite te cacher avec Mushroomon.ordonna Emilie. Hein?  
  
Oui si tu n'es pas là dès le depart l'effet de surprise sera au mieux.Allez t'as pas de temps à perdre. Bon d'accord.  
  
Aussitôt Thomas et Mushroomon partent vers les buissons.Lucemon arrive en ricanant.  
  
Je vous ait retrouvé.Prêts à votre elimination les digi-idiots?  
  
Cause toujours.lança Emilie. 


	11. 10: Le combat des anges

11] LE COMBAT DES ANGES  
  
Allez on y va!Spirit digivolution.crie Emilie.  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi..............................en Metalunimon  
  
Oui!Spirit digivolution.crièrent les autres.  
  
Monodramon digivolve toi...................................en Dracomon  
  
Labramon digivolve toi.......................................en Metaldobermon  
  
Fanbeemon digivolve toi......................................en Metalinsectmon  
  
Tapirmon digivolve toi.........................................en Ultrawisardmon  
  
Les digimon appliquèrent le plan prévu tandis que le petit Hugo se cachait derrière un arbre en pleurant et frissonant.Metalunimon et Metaldobermon sautèrent de front sur Lucemon.Celui ci riposta et envoie en un temps les deux digimon contre un arbre.C'est ce moment que choisit Flowermon pour apparaître Flowermon derrière Lucemon.Cependant Lucemon avait compté les enfants et s'y attendait.Il attrapa violemment Flowermon par les lianes qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur Lucemon,et le fit voltiger au dessus de sa tête et l'envoya contre un arbre.Assomé,Flowermon regresse en Thomas et Mushroomon.  
  
Ca se passe très mal.dit Ultrawisardmon.  
  
Pourtant on n'a pas le droit d'abandonner.le contredit Metalunimon repartant à l'attaque.Allez on va l'encercler et attaquer de toutes nos forces.  
  
Metalunimon attaque de front Lucemon avec son missile de feu.Metaldobermon saute derrière Lucemon et lança hurlement glacial.Dracomon lança meteores dragon,Metalinsectmon dard d'eau eclabousseur et Ultrawisardmon boules magiques.Mais Lucemon s'envola et le resultat fut catastrophique.Metaldobermon se prit l'attaque de Metalunimon et de Dracomon.Metalinsectmon et Ultrawisardmon avait reçu leur propre attaque.Seul Metalunimon avait resister en s'envoler.Alors se decida à poursuivre Lucemon.Mais l'ange noir etait très rapide et attaquait souvent ce qui obligeait Metalunimon à faire des virages,descendre ou monter pour esquiver.Sur terre,Metalinsectmon et Ultrawisardmon avaient regressé completement epuisé.Candice tenait Fanbeemon qui etait evanoui tandis que Julien regardait la bataille se continuer sans lui avec Tapirmon evanoui à ses pieds.Puis Dracomon pensa une strategie et en parla à Metaldobermon qui approuva.Dracomon s'envola alors et se mit devant Lucemon.Ainsi la poursuite se poursuivit.Metalunimon etait toujours derrière Lucemon et Dracomon se mettait toujours devant.A un moment,Metaldobermon prit son élan et fit un bond magnifique et sauta sur Lucemon.Il reussit alors à le plaquer mais ils detinrent l'avantage que peu de temps.Lucemon donna un violent coup de pied à Metaldobermon ce qui l'envoya dans un arbre.Puis il attaqua et Metaldobermon regressa en Richard et Labramon.Ensuite Lucemon s'envola à nouveau et empoigna Dracomon qu'il envoya violemment au sol.Le pauvre digimon regressa en Alexis et Monodramon.A partir de là,Metalunimon se retrouve seul dans la bataille.  
  
Metalunimon continue d'attaquer et Lucemon aussi.Alors Lucemon disparaît dans un arbre.Surpris,Metalunimon essaie de le trouver.C'est ce moment que Lucemon paraît et attaque par derrière metalunimon.Metalunimon très epuisé est forcé de regresser et redevint Emilie et un Penguinmon à bout de forces.  
  
Cette fois ci on est très mal.dit Richard.  
  
On fait quoi?demande Candice nerveuse.  
  
On ne peut pas abandonner.declare Emilie.  
  
Au moment où tout semble perdu,Patamon apparaît sur le champ de bataille et commence à attaquer Lucemon avec son attaque bulle tonnerre qu'il recommence sans cesse.  
  
Patamon arrête tu vas te faire tuer.lui crie Alexis.  
  
Tous les enfants sont surpris de l'intervention de Patamon mais pas autant que Hugo.Cependant le petit Patamon n'est pas un adversaire de taille face à Lucemon.Il commence d'ailleurs à vite s'epuiser et tombe à terre.  
  
Patamon!hurle Hugo se relevant du buisson où il etait caché.  
  
Son D-power se met à briller et le message spirit de la lumière digivolution s'affiche à l'ecran.  
  
Patamon digivolve toi..............................en Ultraangemon  
  
Hugo se retrouve dans une bulle jaune.  
  
Ultraangemon!s'exclament en chœur Thomas et Richard etonnés.  
  
Il est magnifique.constate Candice.  
  
Et il semble très puissant et fort.ajouta Emilie.Donne lui une bonne leçon Ultraangemon.Oui l'heure de la vengeance a sonné.  
  
Ultraangemon ressemblait à un magnifique ange avec quatre immenses ailes blanches immaculées.Il portait une cuirasse grise argentée qu'on distinguait à peine avec sa toge blanche ecarlate.Son corps semblait produire un rayonnement lumineux qui affaiblissait Lucemon mais redonnait des forces aux digimon.  
  
Ultraangemon lança son attaque main celeste et la main blanche de Ultraangemon saisit Lucemon qui n'eut pas le temps de contrecarrer fut emprisonné de l'etrainte de Ultraangemon.Ensuite il enchaina avec rayon celeste.Un rayon doré sortit de ses mains et detruisit Lucemon.  
  
A ce momeny,Emilie se rappella des proprietés du D-power expliquait par son cousin Alexis et appuya sur le bouton orange de son D-power et declencha l'aspiration du code digital de Lucemon qui se retrouva dans son D- power.Alors Penguinmon retrouva toute sa puissance.  
  
Et zut j'aurai du y pensé avant.maugréa Richard quand il vit Emilie aspirer le code digital de Lucemon.  
  
Ensuite Ultraangemon regressa en Hugo et Patamon.  
  
Patamon.est ce que ça va?demanda Hugo en serrant contre lui Patamon.  
  
Très bien Hugo.  
  
Les digisauveurs etaient contents d'avoir enfin battu Lucemon,leur premier ennemi.Seul Richard ne partageait pas leur joie. 


	12. 11: Un voyage et beaucoup de questions

12] UN VOYAGE ET BEAUCOUP DE QUESTIONS  
  
Les digisauveurs avaient decidé de manger un peu.Richard etait resté provisoirement juste pour profiter du repas et nourrir Labramon avait il dit.Soudain chacun des D-power se mirent à envoyer un rayon vers un même point.De ce point naquit une image où on voit apparaître l'hologramme d'un digimon.  
  
Bonjour digisauveurs.Je suis Peacemon.dit le digimon holographique.  
  
Peacemon.Digimon de niveau ultime de type antivirus.Ses attaques sont rayon de la paix et boule de paix.l'analyse Alexis.  
  
J'ai dî vous surprendre par ce procédé mais vos D-power sont le seul moyen de pouvoir vous joindre.Ecoutez j'ai besoin de vous.Vous devez venir absolument sur le continent central.  
  
Pourquoi ça?demanda Candice.  
  
Un mechant digimon est en train d'attaquer ce continent.Vous devez venir nous aider.  
  
D'autant plus que ce continent représente le cœur du digimonde.ajouta Tapirmon.  
  
Et alors?Chacun ses problèmes.lança Julien.  
  
Julien!hurla Candice enervée.  
  
Non on est les digisauveurs et on doit sauver le digimonde.Alors c'est décidé on y va sur ce continent.decida Emilie.  
  
Et voilà la chef va encore commander.rala Julien.Ouille.fit il après avoir reçu un coup de pied de Candice à la cheville.  
  
Ca fait du bien.dit Candice narquoise.  
  
J'ai envoyé Whamon qui va venir vous chercher à l'ocean.Bonne chance et à bientôt digisauveurs.  
  
Aussitôt l'hologramme disparaît.  
  
Bon en avant cap por l'ocean.decide vivement Emilie.  
  
Faites ce que vous voulez.Moi je reste seul avec Labramon.declare Richard.  
  
Attends Richard.On a besoin de tous les membres de notre equipe pour gagner.dit Emilie.  
  
Elle a raison.approuve Thomas.  
  
Je suis pas d'accord.C'est Ultraangemon qui nous a permis de gagner.  
  
Ultraangemon a juste achevé Lucemon.C'est notre combat qui l'a affaibli.Nous avons préparé le terrain pour Ultraangemon.le contredit Alexis.  
  
De toute façon je refuse de faire partie d'une equipe.Allez viens Labramon on y va.  
  
Richard tourna les talons suivi de Labramon.Soudain il vit Hugo assis sur une souche d'arbre qui riait avec Patamon.  
  
« Richard avait douze ans.Il etait très content.Demain après son travail,sa mère allait lui acheter un jeu qu'il reclamait depuis des mois.Le matin,il jouait avec son petit frère;qui en réalité etait son demi frère mais Richard preferait petit frère;qui avait trois ans.Le jour même,une heure avant,son petit frère lui demandait si il pourrait jouer avec son jouet.Richard n'etait pas très partageur et une dispute commença.Alors pris par le feu de la querelle,il lui cria qu'il ne voulut plus jamais le revoir.Quelques heures plus tard,Richard revint chez lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer.Sa mère venait de mourir.Quelques jours plus tard,il fut confié à son oncle qui le mit à l'internat de la ville de Richard en periode scolaire ou vacances tandis que son petit frère etait expedié dans le Sud chez une tante.Depuis cinq ans il ne le voyait plus.Tout etait sa faute.Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir. »  
  
Richard regardait Hugo.Hugo lui rappellait son jeune frère.Il devait avoir son âge et être aussi insouciant que lui.Richard se retint de pleurer puis se retourna.  
  
Finalement j'ai changé d'avis.Je reste.c'est vrai que sans moi,vous serez battu d'avance. Vantard.lança Julien.  
  
Julien question vantardise je me taira à ta place.soupire Candice.  
  
Bon maintenant cap pour l'ocean.c'est par où Penguinmon?  
  
Par ici.C'est tout près.A peine une journée de marche.  
  
Ainsi les digisauveurs et leurs digimon commencèrent leur voyage vers l'ocean.Enfin ils atteignirent une falaise qui surplombait l'ocean.Les digisauveurs descendirent par un petit chemin qui descendait tout le long de la falaise.Enfin ils parvinrent à l'ocean où ils virent un digimon baleine qui semblait les attendre.  
  
C'est Whamon.Digimon de type antivirus niveau champion.Ses attaques sont tidal wave et blasting would.C'est lui le digimon que nous a envoyé Peacemon.dit Alexis.  
  
Oui alors embarquez les voyageurs.Depart dans cinq minutes.  
  
Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon montèrent sur le dos de Whamon qui commença la traversée du continent serveur au continent central.  
  
Je vous deposera directement au port de Centralpolis.dit Whamon.  
  
Le voyage se deroula bien pendant les deux premiers jours.Le troisième jour,Emilie remarqua quelque chose d'etrange qui se passait avec son D- power.Il y avait sur l'écran un point rouge sous l'eau.Elle demanda à Whamon si ils pouvaient plonger pour aller voir.Whamon repondit que oui et les invita à entrer dans sa bouche.Alors il descendit suivant les indications de Emilie données par son D-power. Whamon les conduisit alors dans une caverne sous marine où il y avait de l'oxygène et partaitement etanche.Les digisauveurs et digimon debarquèrent et Emilie suivit toujours les indications de son D-power.Ils arrivèrent alors devant un mur où etait gravé une immense flamme rouge.  
  
Qu'est que c'est ça?demanda Candice etonnée.  
  
Bonne question.repondit Alexis.en tout cas c'est très interressant.  
  
Je me demande si..... commença Emilie.  
  
Si quoi?demanda Thomas.  
  
Prefere vous montrer.  
  
Emilie tendit son D-power vers le dessin.Alors une lumière rouge très puissante apparut et le dessin se rapetisse et est aspiré dans le D-power de Emilie.Le bouton violet de son D-power s'enclencha et le message element du feu s'afficha à l'ecran avec le dessin en dessous.  
  
Eh ben.s'ecria Emilie.  
  
Sapristi.Qu'est que tu as fait?demanda Alexis essayant de comprendre.  
  
S'apercevant qu'ils ne trouveraient plus rien,ils decidèrent de refaire surface.Alors Whamon les remonta et ils sortirent de sa bouche et retournèrent sur son dos.  
  
Je me demande bien ce que ça signifie cet élément du feu.dit Emilie.  
  
Moi aussi.je vais essayer de reflechir sur le sujet.repondit Alexis.  
  
Moi ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus dans le digimonde.Je suis certain que ce train n'est pas venu nous chercher au hasard.declara Richard.  
  
Oui tu as surement raison.approuva Thomas.  
  
a mon avis Peacemon pourrait nous en dire plus.Il semble savoir beaucoup sur le digimonde.dit Candice.  
  
Oui tu as peut être raison Candice.approuva Emilie.  
  
Ensuite les digisauveurs se resolvèrent à imiter Hugo et leurs digimon c'est à dire dormir et prendre un peu de repos.Seule Emilie restait sur la tête de Whamon et scrutait l'ocean.Elle commençait à distinguer la terre et savait qu'ils approchaient donc du continent central.  
  
On arrive.Je me demande quels ennuis nous attendent.Mais peu importe,je dois les guider quelque soit le danger.Je me sens responsable d'eux et je dois les ramener tous vivants quand on rentrera chez nous. 


	13. 12: Quelqies réponses

13] QUELQUES REPONSES  
  
Allez debout tout le monde.Nous arrivons à un port.cria Emilie.  
  
Moi je ne dormais pas.Je me reposais juste les yeux.grogne Richard.  
  
Ah?Je ne savais que les yeux pouvaient ronfler.ironisa Alexis.  
  
En attendant Whamon s'approchait du port.Ainsi ils avaient devant eux Centralpolis,la ville considérée comme la capitale du digimonde.On pouvait voir qu'elle s'etendait sur au moins six kilomètres mais les maisons etaient adorables,très colorées et ressemblaient à de magnifiques chalets savoyards sauf qu'ils etaient tous de couleur vive.Au plus près,le port ressemblait à un embarquère en béton avec des hangars en bois et des pontons en bois aussi.Whamon accosta et les digisauveurs descendirent à terre.Un Impmon qui etait perché sur un muret à la sortie du port les vit.Il sauta du mur et se présenta devant les enfants et les digimon.  
  
Bonjour.Je suis Impmon.Suivez moi.Je suis envoyé par Peacemon pour vous guider à lui.  
  
Impmon.Digimon de niveau disciple type virus pouvant lancer des boules de feu.l'analysa Alexis.  
  
Bon ok suivons le.decida Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt le petit groupe suivit Impmon qui avançait à travers les rues de Centralpolis.Les rues etaient remplies de digimon qui semblaient très gentils et amicaux pour la plupart de niveau disciple.Alexis essayait sans cesse de les analyser et il y en avait beaucoup trop.Aussi elles etaient très animées. Ils arrivèrent alors à l'exterieur de la ville devant une grande maison d'un style orientale et essentiellement japonais.La maison disposait d'un immense et magnifique jardin cloturé par une toute petite cloture.  
  
C'est ici que vit Peacemon.Je vous laisse.dit Impmon en s'eloignant.  
  
C'est magnifique.s'extasia Candice.  
  
Les digisauveurs,en tête Emilie,entrèrent et frappèrent à la porte.Peacemon,le digimon qui leur avait parlé par l 'intermediaire de leurs D-power vint ouvrir et les fit entrer.Il les reçu dans une salle ressemblant à un dojo.Ils s'assirent à terre autour d'une petite table.  
  
Bon maintenant expliquez nous un peu?Pourquoi sommes nous des digisauveurs?Comment on a été choisi?demanda Alexis.  
  
Bien.Il y a six ans de cela deux digimon sont apparus.Certains d'entre vous etaient bien jeunes à l'époque.C'est votre premier digimon que vous avez vu.La bataille entre ces deux digimon a permis de vous connaître et de relever les informations vitales sur vous.a partir de ces infornations,on a pu élaborer vos éléments,vos spirits et determiner quel dieu vous convient.  
  
Un celui là?demanda Emilie montrant son D-power.  
  
Exactement.Celui ci comme vous avez du le voir est celui du feu.Chacun de vous en a un.Celui de Thomas est la terre.Candice a l'eau.Julien celui de la pierre.Richard la glace.Alexis celui de l'air.Enfin Hugo a la lumière.  
  
Eh au fait vous avez dit determiner le dieu qui nous convient.Qu'est que ça signifie?demanda Alexis.  
  
Eh bien le digimonde est gouvernait par hu euh sept dieux dieux.Chaque dieu protège l'un d'entre vous.Celui qui vous protège est celui qui correspond le mieux à votre caractère.  
  
Et que ce nouvel ennemi?Qui est il?demanda Emilie.  
  
Je vous le dirai le moment venu.Pour le moment vous devez partir sur le continent joyeux dans la vallée secrète trouver les six autres éléments.Eux seuls sont la clé de la reussite de votre mission.  
  
La vallée secrète?Mais c'est une legende.s'ecria Tapirmon.  
  
Il a raison.approuva Penguinmon.  
  
Non elle existe bel et bien.Piximon mon ami est le gardien de cette vallée.Cette vallée est un havre de paix où vivent les digimon insouciants du monde exterieur.Cet endroit est encore plus beau que le digimonde en lui même.Une sorte de paradis.Piximon m'a aidé à vous choisir et à determiner vos pirits et éléments et c'est lui qui a reçu la garde des éléments.Vertains sont dissimulés dans le digimonde mais la plupart dans cette vallée.  
  
Bon alors c'est d'accord.Direction la vallée secrète.decida Emilie. Une pouvons nous la trouver?demanda Alexis.  
  
Très simple.Demandez à Whamon de vous y conduire.Il connaît le chemin.Mais mefiez la traversée ne sera pas facile.Je pense que vous serez attaqué.Bonne chance digisauveurs. 


	14. 13: Un voyage dangereux

14] UNE TRAVERSEE DANGEREUSE  
  
Cela faisait deux jours que les digisauveurs et leurs partenaires digimon avaient quitté Centralpolis et le continent central pour se diriger vers le continent central à la vallée secrète.Soudain Candice vit son D-power emettre un signal violet sur l'écran.Whamon se rapprocha du signal.Alors à la surface de l'eau on commence à distinguer une goutte d'eau violette.  
  
C'est quoi ça?demanda Julien.  
  
Je crois savoir.C'est un élément.Et surement celui de Candice.repond Emilie.  
  
je crois que tu as raison.Candice appuie sur le bouton violet de ton D- power en le tendant vers cet élément.indique Alexis.  
  
Bien.  
  
Candice s'executa.Alors l'élément est aspiré dans une lumière violette et le message élément de l'eau s'afficha à l'écran.  
  
Genial.Ca nous fait deux éléments.Donc plus que cinq à trouver dans la vallée secrète.dit Emilie joyeuse.  
  
Soudain un oiseau vert geant ressemblant à un perroquet passant au dessus en criant.Le bruit etait abominable et leur perçait les oreilles.  
  
C'est quoi ça?demande Thomas les mains aux oreilles.  
  
C'est Parrotmon.Un digimon au niveau ultime de type antivirus.Son attaque sonic destroyer est très bruyante.l'analyse Alexis.  
  
Bon alors il faut mieux que cette bataille se deroule dans les airs.Alors on a besoin de Penguinmon et Fanbeemon.Deux digimon suffiront à la tâche.Decide Emilie.  
  
Spirit digivolution.crient Emilie et candice.  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi.............................en Metalunimon  
  
Fanbeemon digivolve toi..............................en Metalinsectmon  
  
Metalunimon s'envola suivi de Metalinsectmon et les deux digimon s'approchèrent de Parrotmon. Metalunimon lança son attaque missile et Metalinsectmon dard eclabousseur.Cependant Metalinsectmon regresse vite en Fanbeemon et Candice.D'ailleurs Candice manque de tomber à l'eau mais est rattrapé par Fanbeemon qui la ramène sur le dos de Whamon.  
  
On a besoin de Ultraangemon.dit Patamon.  
  
Mais.... Bon d'accord.cède hugo.spirit digivolution.  
  
Patamon digivolve toi.................................en Ultraangemon  
  
A l'interieur de Metalunimon,Emilie sourit voyant Ultraangemon.Ultraangemon utilise son attaque main celeste qui permet de tenir Parrotmon.Alors Metalunimon lança son attaque missile de feu qui affaiblit Parrotmon.  
  
Digi-bulle ouvre toi.dit Alexis.  
  
Alors la digi-bulle apparaît et Metalunimon envoya Parrotmon dedans et celle ci retrecit jusqu'à disparaître.Alors Metalunimon et Ultraangemon revinrent vers Whamon et regressèrent pour redevenir Emilie et Penguinmon ainsi que Hugo et Patamon.  
  
Ouais on a reussi.se rejouit Emilie.  
  
N'empêche je verifie un truc.dit Alexis prenant son D-power.Peacemon nous a dit que le gardien de la vallée secrète etait Piximon.Voyons Piximon est un digimon de niveau ultime type donnée.Ses attaques sont bombe feerique et voie magique.  
  
Ca nous aide en quoi?grogne julien.  
  
Il faut connaître toutes les informations possibles et ne jamais hesiter à appronfondir sur ce qu'on sait.Et surtout toujours verifier ses informations.repondit Alexis.  
  
Et bla bla bla.dit Julien en baillant.  
  
Soudain Alexis repèra que Son D-power indiquait un signal orange vers le Nord Ouest.Ainsi Whamon devia de sa trajectoire pour se dirigeait vers le signal.D'abord il ne virent rien. Mon D-power indique qu'il se trouve au dessus de nous. Hein?s'ecrie Richard.  
  
Ca voudrait dire en Candice.  
  
Ils levèrent leur tête et aperçurent un rond orange dans le ciel.Alexis appuyant sur le bouton violet de son D-power et l'élément fut aspiré et le message élément de l'air s'afficha à l'ecran.  
  
Et un de plus.plus que quatre.dit Emilie.Bon Whamon maintenant direction la vallée secrète.On va chercher les quatre autres éléments qui nous manquent.  
  
C'est partie.s'ecrie Whamon.  
  
Decidement toujours à faire le chef.Elle m'enerve vraiment cette Emilie.pense julien rageur. 


	15. 14: La vallée secrète

15] LA VALLE SECRETE  
  
Trois jours plus tard,Whamon accosta aux bords de rochers où il deposa les enfants et leurs digimon.il leur indiqua de marcher droit devant eux pendant toute une journée et ils finiraient par trouver la vallée secrète.Ainsi ils appliquèrent les consignes de Whamon.Après le paysage de la côte,ils decouvrirent une magnifique prairie immense.Soudain le paysage changea brusquement.De la plaine il se trouvaient sans aucune explication sur le versant d'une vallée.Le plus inquietant est que Richard et Hugo qui fermait la marche ne les voyait plus.  
  
Où où sont ils?dit Hugo pleurnichant.  
  
Calme toi Hugo.Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin.le rassure Richard toujours aussi froid. Hugo bien loin de se calmer continuer à brailler.Alors Richard s'accroupit à sa hauteur.  
  
Eh calme toi.Ca sert à rien à pleurer.Ca n'a jamais reglé les problèmes.T'inquiète je te promet qu'on va les retrouver.  
  
« Hugo se rappellait.Il avait trois ans.Il pleurait très fort.Il etait dans le bac à sable et un grand lui avait pris sa toupie.Alors Quentin,son grand frère,qui avait dix ans le serra contre lui.Il le rassura et lui demanda de ne plus pleurer lui promettant de lui ramener son jouet.Hugo secha ses larmes et Quentin alla trouver l'enfant.il se battit et reprit la toupie à son petit frère.Hugo etait très content et souriait. »  
  
Merci Richard.dit Hugo essuyant ses larmes.  
  
Soudain la tête de Candice apparaît dans le vide.Les deux garçons crièrent frappés de surprise et un peu de peur.  
  
Calmez vous.J'ai encore mon corps.En fait Alexis pense que c'est la protection de la vallée.Allez avancez on vous allez nous rejoindre.explique Candice.  
  
Alors Richard prit la main de Hugo et s'avança vers Candice.Aussitôt les deux garçons retrouvèrent leurs amis.  
  
Impressionnant.dit Richard.  
  
Bon descendons de ce versant.ca pourrait etre dangereux.decide Emilie.  
  
Danger?De toute façon on est protégé par les dieux on ne risque rien.dit Julien.On risque rien du tout dans le digimonde.  
  
Eh c'est vrai.Alors on peut faire n'importe quoi dans les batailles.On s'en sortira alors.ajoute Emilie.  
  
Eh mais vous êtes fous.s'ecrie Alexis.Nous avons peut être les dieux du digimonde qui nous protègent mais ils n'interviendront pas.Ce n'est pas parce que le monde digital n'est constitué que de données qu'il n'est pas reel.Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu video.Si ils nous arrivent quelque chose dieu ou pas dieu on mourra.  
  
Euh compris.firent Emilie et Julien avec comme l'impression d'avoir mal avalé.  
  
Dites c'est un peu idiot de marcher alors qu'on peut voler.remareque Candice.Alexis?  
  
Bien.Spirit digivolution.  
  
Monodramon digivolve toi..........................en Dracomon  
  
Dracomon charge tous les enfants et digimon et les depose sur le sol de la vallée.Là les D-power de Richard,Julien,Thomas et Hugo indiquèrent chacun un signal respectivement vert,gris,marron et jaune. Ils allaient tous dans une seule et même direction.Ainsi les enfants suivirent la direction montrée par les D-power.Ils arrivèrent à une grotte.Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'interieur et longèrent un tunnel pour arriver à une grande salle lumineuse où sur chaque mur se trouvait gravé un élément.Sur le premier il y avait un triangle vert.Sur le second,un rond dans un carré gris.Pour le troisième,un carré coupé de deux diagiales marron.Enfin le dernier,un rond jaune d'où partait des rayons jaunes ce qui faisait penser à un soleil.  
  
Quel est le bon élément qui appartient à Richard,un à Julien,un à Thomas et le dernier à Hugo?Dis Alexis tu n'as pas une idée?demande Emilie.  
  
Oui.Je pense que l'élément vert là bas est celui de Richard puisque son D- power est vert lui aussi.Tu essaye?  
  
Bien.  
  
Richard appuie sur le bouton violet de son D-power et l'élément est aspiré et le message élément de la glace s'affiche à la tachnique,Thomas s'appriche de l'élément marron et appuie sur le bouton violet de son D-power.Alors l'élément est aspiré et le message élément de la terre s'affiche à l'écran.A son tour,Julien s'approche de l'élément,gris cette fois.Il appuie sur le bouton violet et aspire l'élément perettant que le message élément de la pierre s'affiche. Maintenant c'est ton tour Hugo.dit emilie.  
  
Mais c'est euh pas dangereux.  
  
Ca va être long.soupire Candice qui se sentait des fourmis dans les jambes.  
  
Richard s'approcha de Hugo et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.  
  
Eh moi,Julien et Thomas on vient de le faire.T'inquiètes Hugo c'est pas dangereux.Et de toute façon en cas de danger on est là pour t'aider.On est tes amis et c'est fait pour ça.Allez vas y.  
  
Merci Richard.murmura hugo.  
  
Hugo s'avance vers son élément et appuie sur le bouton violet de son D- power aspirant son élément et le message élément de la lumière s'affiche à l'écran.Richard se relève.  
  
C'est bien Hugo.pense Richard manquant de sourire.  
  
Pendant ce temps,les autres s'intrigiaient un peu surpris du comportement qu'avait eu Richard pour Hugo.  
  
Finalement même un homme de fer a un cœur.Je crois que Richard ne veut pas montrer qu'il etait de très gentil.Je croyait savoir tous sur mes amis.Mais on ne se connaît jamais assez.Même mon cousin Alexis.Peut être que je saurais savais tout sur eux.pense Emilie en souriant.Mais d'un côté tant mieux.Cela renforce notre unité et c'est la meilleure chose pour qu'on puisse vaincre nos adversaires. 


	16. 15: Le magicien des ténèbres

16] LE MAGICIEN DES TENEBRES  
  
Les digisauveurs etaient sortis de la vallée secrète.Ils se demandaient où aller.même Emilie doutait de ce qu'il fallait faire.Cependant elle ne laissait rien paraître et gardait son calme pour eviter d'inquieter ses amis.Thomas se demandait pourquoi il fallait combattre.Richard repensait à Hugo et ce que ce gamin lui faisait.Alexis essayait de comprendre les raisons de leur presence au digimonde.Julien rêvait de gloire et merite.Candice doutait qu'elle puisse vraiment aider ses amis pour les batailles.Enfin Hugo regardait les autres digisauveurs.  
  
Soudain ils vîmes un digimon au loin.Celui ci arriva en voletant.Il s'approcha d'eux et ils distinguèrent un Piximon.  
  
ah vous voilà.Je vous cherche depuis la vallée secrète.on peut dire que vous avez trouvé vos éléments vite.dit Piximon.  
  
C'est vous le gardien de la vallée secrète?demanda Alexis.  
  
Exactement petit.  
  
Eh je ne suis pas petit.proteste Alexis.  
  
Pourquoi êtes vous là?demande Emilie.  
  
Peacemon m'a chargé de vous dire que votre prochain ennemi,Mystimon vous cherchait.  
  
Ah puis?Ben vais l'ecraser!clame Julien.  
  
Avec tes petits bras tous faibles?le nargue Candice.  
  
Eh!proteste Julien.  
  
Voyons Mystimon.Digimon type virus niveau ultime.Ses attaques sont core dart et blast fire.l'analyse Alexis.  
  
Eh bien on le battra.Oui comme Lucemon.dit Emilie enthoustiaste.  
  
C'est vrai.On a battu Lucemon et Mystimon est du même niveau.approuve Richard.  
  
Bon je retourne à la vallée moi.  
  
Les digisauveurs regardent Piximon s'eloigner.Soudain ils aperçoivent Mystumon.Ils comprennant que l'heure de la bataille est venue.  
  
Mon maitre sera content que je reussise à vous eliminer.ricane Mystimon.  
  
Encore le maitre?J'en ai assez.Qui est ton maitre?demande Emilie.  
  
Là où tu vas tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.  
  
Bon on y va.ordonne Emilie.Spirit digivolution.  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi.................................en Metalunimon Aussi ses amis l'imitèrent.  
  
Spirit digivolution.  
  
Mushroomon digivolve toi...................................en Flowermon  
  
Monodramon digivolve toi...................................en Dracomon  
  
Labramon digivolve toi.......................................en Metaldobermon  
  
Fanbeemon digivolve toi......................................en Metalinsectmon  
  
Tapirmon digivolve toi.........................................en Ultrawisardmon  
  
Patamon digivolve toi..........................................en Ultraangemon  
  
La bataille commence.Elle est longue et dure.Le premier à regresser est Flowermon mis KO par ses lianes.Ensuite Mystimon rivalise avec Ultrawisardmon et contreattaque sur ses boules magiques.Puis Metalinsectmon à l'usure.Metaldobermon se bat bien mais Mystimon esquive son attaque et le pauvre se retrouve contre une falaise et regresse.Enfin Dracomon,Metalunimon et Ultraangemon restent et ils sont difficiles à battre.Mystimon se jette sur Dracomon et Ultraangemon tente de venir à son aide.Mais l'attaque de Mystimon est trop forte et les digimon n'ont plus assez d'energie et ils regressent.Alors il ne reste plus que Metalunimon faisant face à Mystimon.  
  
Abandonne petite.  
  
JAMAIS.  
  
Ce n'est pas la voix de Metalunimon qu'on entend mais celle de Emilie.Logiquement les paroles du digisauveurs etaient dites par la bouche du digimon avec sa voix.Là Emilie arrivait à parler librement.  
  
J'ai jamais renoncé et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.Nous sommes peut être seules mais nous nous battons ensemble.Et Metalunimon et moi ne formons qu'un.  
  
Alors Metalunimon se met à briller d'une lumière rouge.A l'interieur de sa bulle rouge,Emilie voit à l'ecran du D-power le message element digivolution s'affichait.L'élément du feu paraît à l'écran puis en sort.Metalunimon commence à briller de plus en plus.  
  
Metalunimon digivolve toi......................................en Fireunimon  
  
Une licorne blanche avec une cuirasse rouge portant le symbole qui symbolise l'élément du feu apparaît hors de la lumière rouge qui est aspiré par Fireunimon.  
  
Les digisauveurs regardaient Fireunimon très etonnés.Même Mystimon semblait surpris.  
  
Metalunimon s'est digivolvé en Fireunimon.s'exclame Candice.  
  
Et c'est un hybride.Inconnu du digidex du Alexis.  
  
Fireunimon attaque avec son laser de feu.L'attaque est vraiment impressionnante et très puissante.Mystimon est affaibli fortement et commence à mourir.Alors à l'interieur de la bulle,Emilie appuie sur le bouton orange de son D-power.Aussitôt Fireuinimon aspire les données de mystimon qui se retrouvent dans le D-power de Emilie.  
  
Alors Fireunimon regresse et redevient Emilie et une petite boule orange.  
  
Qui es tu?demande Emilie en soulevant le digimon.  
  
Je suis Tsunomon.Le niveau entrainement de Penguinmon.  
  
Tu as genial Tsunomon.le felicite Emilie.  
  
Les autres digisauveurs eux aussi sont heureux et les felicitent mais seul Alexis est pensif et reflechit à cette nouvelle digivolution. 


	17. 16: Un mauvais train partie 1

17] UN MAUVAIS TRAIN (partie 1)  
  
Les digisauveurs etaient heureux d'avoir vaincu Mystimon et d'avoir Fireunimon,une nouvelle digivolution qui s'avererait surement très utile durant les prochaines batailles.Tsunomon s'etait redigivolvé en Penguinmon.Bref tout allait bien pour notre petite equipe.Ses amis semblaient calmes et rassurés.Thomas pensait toujours à pourquoi combattre et Alexis cherchait toujours des raisons à leur presence dans le digimonde.Richard semblait un peu plus sociable.Candice doutait un peu moins d'elle même.Julien restait le gamin vantard et toujours à faire le pitre bien qu'il permettait aux autres d'oublier leurs soucis si ils se sentaient nerveux.Hugo pleurait moins et surtout grâce à Richard. Seule Emilie etait troublée par un detail.Qui est le maitre dont avait parlé d'abord Lucemon puis ensuite Mystimon?Voilà la vraie raison que cherchait Alexis.La raison pour laquelle ils se trouvent dans le digimonde est de combattre et de vaincre ce maitre.Ce maitre qui devait être puissant.Voilà à quoi servent les éléments.Cette nouvelle digivolution,l'élément digivolution,etait destinée pour le battre.  
  
C'est surement ça.pense Emilie.  
  
Soudain Alexis remarqua le regard etrange de sa cousine.  
  
Ca va pas Emilie?  
  
Euh si tout va bien.ment Emilie.  
  
Tu as l'air Thomas.  
  
Non non ça va.  
  
C'est bien vrai?tu verrai tes yeux.dit Richard.  
  
Oui ne vous en faites pas.dit Emilie.Bon maintenant avançons.ajoute t-elle avec son tonus habituelle. Rassurés de la voir comme d'habitude,ses amis ne s'inquietèrent pas plus et la suivirent.  
  
C'est bien.Mes amis ne se mefient pas.Je ne veux pas que mes soupçons leur fassent peur.Une personne dans l'equipe qui ne dort pas c'est assez.pense Emilie.  
  
C'est etrange.Je n'ai jamais apprecié d'être en equipe.Pourtant je me sens bien.Même si Emilie ressemble à un chef pour Julien j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle serait notre grande sœur.En fait elle elle veille sur nous.pense Richard.  
  
Les digisauveurs marchèrent durant deux jours environ.Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une gare.Pensant trouver quelqu'un ou au moins de la nourriture ils pressèrent le pas.  
  
A la gare,il y avait un Demidevimon perché sur le toit.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas.Je m'occupe d'eux.dit le Demidevimon.  
  
De retour aux digisauveurs ceux ci arrivaient aux alentour de la gare.Il y avait un train comme celui qui les avait amené au digimonde.  
  
C'est un Locomon.dit Tapirmon.  
  
Quoi?C'est un digimon qui est venu nous chercher alors.dit Candice.  
  
Mais alors les digimon peuvent aller dans notre monde?s'etonne Alexis.  
  
Bien sur que oui.repond Penguinmon.  
  
Soudain le Demidevimon qui etait perché sur le toit s'envole et se dirige vers eux.  
  
Bonjour les enfants.Ecoutez j'ai un message de Peacemon.annonce le Demidevimon.  
  
Ah oui?Et quoi?demande Candice.  
  
Demidevimon.Digimon de niveau disciple type virus.Ses attaques sont flechettes demi,sourire hynoptique et butt smasher.l'analyse Alexis.  
  
Peacemon veut que vous le rejoignez.Montez à bord de locomon.il connaît le chemin.C'est un bon ami de Peacemon.  
  
Ah oui?Bon allons y.dit Thomas.  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon se dirigèrent vers locomon.Seule Emilie et Penguinmon qui restait près d'elle ne bougea pas.Son attention fixa Demidevimon.  
  
Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance.pense Emilie.D'un côté,mes amis vont s'inquieter si je leur devoile mes soupçons.Non je n'ai pas le droit de les inquieter.  
  
Malgré elle,Emilie suivit ses amis et monta dans le train.Locomon demarra en emportant nos amis vers de nouvelles aventures.Resté seul à la gare,Demidevimon contemplant le depart du train. Tu peux venir.J'ai reussi.  
  
Alors un jeune garçon de quinze ans sortit d'un endroit sombre de la gare et regarda le Locomon s'eloigna.Demidevimon se posa sur son epaule droite.  
  
On a fait du bon travail Demidevimon.Le maitre sera content de nous.dit le jeune garçon.Maintenant sans eux le digimonde nous appartient à nous et notre maitre. 


	18. 16: Un mauvais train partie 2

18] UN MAUVAIS TRAIN (partie 2)  
  
Locomon roulait sur les rails transportant les sept digisauveurs.Richard regardait par une fenêtre tandis que Labramon etait couché à ses pieds.Alexis essayait toujours de comprendre la raison de leur presence au digimonde.Candice discutait avec Fanbeemon,Monodramon,Mushroomon, Tapirmon,Penguinmon et Thomas.Julien faisait le pitre comme à son habitude.Hugo s'amusait avec Patamon.Seule Emilie soucieuse pensait.  
  
Est ce que j'ai fait le bon choix?Si c'etait un piège?Je commence à m'inquieter.Ce Demidevimon ne pas paru sincère.pense Emilie.  
  
Soudain le train commence à passer dans un tunnel.  
  
Tiens un tunnel?remarqua Candice levant la tête.  
  
Oui c'est juste l'obscurité pendant quelques minutes.ajouta alexis.  
  
J'aime pas le noir.gemit Hugo.  
  
Soudain on distingue une puissante lumière.Il semble que Locomon soit aspiré dedans à l'exterieur puis poursuit sa route.  
  
C'etait quoi cette lumière?demanda Julien.  
  
Je ne sais pas.repond Alexis.  
  
Peut être un spot?propose Candice.  
  
Si puissant?fit Thomas.  
  
Je le savais.Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.Je le savais que c'etait un piège.pense Emilie.  
  
Soudain locomon sortit du tunnel et on pouvait distinguer la ville de Maubeuges au loin.  
  
Eh regardez là bas.C'est moi ou c'est Maubeuge?remarque Richard.  
  
Les digisauveurs se precipitèrent aux fenêtres.  
  
Oui tu as raison.approuve Candice.  
  
Mais alors on est revenus dans notre monde.dit Alexis.On a quitté le digimonde.  
  
Maintenant je comprend.puisque nous avons battu nos deux premiers ennemis on nous renvoie dans notre monde.J'aurai dû m'en douter.Je ne suis qu'une idiote.pense Emilie.  
  
A un moment le train s'arrêta et ils purent remarquer qu'ils se trouvaient à la gare de Fourmies là où leurs aventures avaient commencé.A contrecoeur,ils descendirent du train ou de Locomon et se rendirent à l'interieur de la gare.  
  
Alors que peut on faire?demande Candice.  
  
Il faut retourner au digimonde   
  
Oui mais comment?ajoute Thomas.  
  
Je ne sais pas mais on doit trouver.dit Julien.  
  
Et les digimon on va devoir les cacher dans notre monde?dit Hugo reniflant.  
  
Euh oui surement.repondit Richard.  
  
Bref on est en pleine galère.resume Candice.  
  
Tout ça c'est ma faute.murmure Emilie.  
  
FIN DE LA PARTIE 1 


	19. petit résumé à cette fin de partie

Puisque la partie 1est finie,j'en profite pour faire un recapitulatif sur les perso et l'histoire.  
  
**Personnages:**  
  
Nom: Emilie

age: 17 ans physique: cheveux roux et longs aux yeux verts.Elle portait un tee-shirt orange,un short verts et des baskets jaune caractère: courageuse voir temeraire,intelligente et a une grande confiance en soi

digimon: Penguinmon

D-power: rouge

Spirit: un ballon de foot

element: le feu  
  
Nom: Thomas

age: 17 ans

physique: cheveux bruns et courts,yeux marrons,chemise blanche,jean,chaussures marrons

caractère: pacifique et deteste se battre mais aide ses amis

digimon: Mushroomon

D-power: marron

Spirit: un livre

Element: la terre  
  
Nom: Richard

age: 17 ans

physique: cheveux courts et blonds.Il portait un tee shirt jaune,un pantalon vert et des baskets marrons

caractère: tres solitaire mais il a à present integrer l'equipe grace à Emilie.

digimon: Labramon

D-power: vert

Spirit: un os

Element: la glace  
  
Nom: Alexis age: 10 ans physique: cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons comme ses lunettes.Il portait un tee shirt rouge avec un short bleu et des sandales. caractère: tres gentil et courageux.il represente le genie du groupe. digimon: Monodramon D-power: orange Spirit: une médaille Element: l'air  
  
Nom: Candice age: 19 ans physique: cheveux longs jusqu'aux epaules et noirs,les yeux noirs et portait une chemisette blanche et un pantalon noir avec une veste noire caractère: douce et gentille mais devient le contraire etant énervée.Elle doute beaucoup. digimon: Fanbeemon D-power: violet Spirit: un baton Element: l'eau  
  
Nom: Julien age: 14 ans physique: cheveux rou,courts et en bataille le visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs. caractère: s'énerve facilement et est treès pretentieux.Il n'aime la façon qu'emilie adopte et pense qu'elleagit comme un chef digimon: Tapirmon D-power: gris Spirit: une épée Element: la pierre  
  
Nom: Hugo age: 8 ans physique: cheveux bruns et courts.tee shirt rouge et salopette verte caractère: tres braillard mais aide ses amis.il adore Patamon,son digimon digimon: Patamon D-power: jaune Spirit: une torche Element: la lumière  
  
Résumé: Sept enfants se trouvent dans une gare et leur train arrivedans un autre monde: le digimonde.tres vite,Emilie prend la tete du groupe.Ils decouvrent qu'ils sont des digisauveurs et doivent sauver le digimonde.Tour à tour,chacun reçopit son digimon.Aprèsune dure bataille contre Lucemon mode falldown,ils en apprennent plus sur leur mission puis vont chercher leurs éléments dans la vallée secrète.Ensuite iun mauvais digimon,Mistyomon,les attaque.Tout le monde regresse sauf Metalunimon. Elle et Emilie parviennent à actionner le pouvoir de l'élément du feu et Metalunimon se digivolve en Fireunimon et bat Mistymon.Plus tard ilsarrivent dans une gare là où ils sont arrivés dans le digimonde et rencontrent un Demidevimon.Le Demidevimon leur dit qu'il vient de Peacemon et leur demande de monter dans Locomon.Les enfants s'executent mais Emiliea des scrupules mais ne dit rien.Alors ils se retrouvent dans le monde reel.Pendant qu'ils retournent au monde reel,le Demidevimon rejoint un jeune garçon mysterieuxqui se rejouit du depart des digisauveurs.


	20. 1: Le retour à la maison

DIGIMON ELEMENTS  
  
PARTIE 2: LE VISAGE DE L'ENNEMI  
  
1] RETOUR A LA MAISON  
  
Tout ça c'est de ma faute.murmure Emilie.  
  
Emilie s'etait assise sur un banc et maudissait l'idiotie qu'elle avait preuve en laissant ses amis et elle montait dans le train.Maintenant tout etait perdu.Pendant ce temps,les six autres digisauveurs discutaient et tentaient de trouver une solution sans la voir.  
  
Si on demandait à Emilie?Après tout c'est elle la chef de notre équuipe.Elle a toujours su nous diriger sans nous inquieter.propose Candice.  
  
Tous les enfants ainsi que les digimon approuvèrent cette idée sauf Julien qui avait les bras le long de son corps et tenait ses poings crispés de rage.Rien ne l'enervait plus de savoir Emilie comme le chef à sa place.Alors le petit groupe se tourne vers Emilie.  
  
Eh Emilie!Tu as une idée sur quoi faire?demande Thomas.  
  
Euh moi?fit Emilie.  
  
Oui pas le pape.repondit Richard.  
  
Bien je pense qu'on devrait rentrer chez nous,nourrir nos digimon et ensuite se revoir demain pour tenter de trouver une solution.proposa Emilie.  
  
Ca me semble une bonne idée.approuve Thomas.  
  
Pour moi aussi.ajoute Alexis.  
  
Alors les enfants se séparèrent chacun emportant son partenaire digimon se demandant egalement comment il pourrait cacher toute cette histoire avec le digimonde à sa famille.  
  
Emilie prit penguinmon dans ses bras et sortit de la gare pour se diriger chez elle.  
  
Dis ça va pas Emilie?Tu semble bizzare?  
  
Euh si si ça va très bien Penguinmon.repondit Emilie.  
  
Je lui ment mais bon je sais pas trop ce que je dois faire.Les autres pensent que je merite d'être le chef de notre equipe car je n'ai pas peur.C'est faux.C'est juste que je ne montre pas ma peur.Je ne veux pas les inquieter.pense Emilie. 


	21. 2: Les revelations de Emilie

** 2] LES REVELATIONS DE EMILIE**  
  
Le lendemain matin,les digisauveurs se retrouvèrent aui parc.Chacun espèrait une solution pour retourner au digimonde.Ils avaient pour la plupart cacher leurs partenaires diguimon dans un sac à dos. Ils arrivèrent au parc où ils s'assirent à terre à l'écart des allées laissant sortir les digimon.  
  
Tout le monde est là.dit Thomas.On peut commencer.Quelqu'un a une idée pour revenir au digimonde?  
  
Le silence se fit entendre.personne n'avait d'idées.  
  
Eh Emilie!Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?demande Candice.  
  
Arrêtez!Je ne suis la chef de notre équipe.Tout ça c'est ma faute.  
  
Elle l'avait enfin dit depuis le temps qu'elle y pensait.Les autres enfants et les digimon se retournèrent vers elle.  
  
Qu'est que tu dit?  
  
Julien tu te souviens quand tu as parlé d'avoir vu un digimon noir inconnu de l'analyseur de digimon?  
  
Oui pourquoi?  
  
Ce digimon je l'ai aussi vu.Pas longtemps juste deux ou trois nous l'avons remarqué, l'analyseur de digimon ne connaît pas les digimon hybrides.Ensuite vous vous souvenez de ce Demidevimon?Je n'ai pas eu confiance en lui.Car j'ai repensé à ce digimon hybride et à Peacemon. Peacemon nous a dit qu'il existait sept digisauveurs.Mais avant sa langue a fourché et il a manqué de dire huit.Ceci peut amener à dire qu'il existe un huitième digisauveur et ce Demidevimon serait son partenaire digimon.Je pense qu'ils agissent du côté du mal contrairement à nous.  
  
Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?demande Candice.  
  
Pour ne pas vous inquièter.Vous semblez déjà terroriser des combats ou attaques possiblesque j'avais peur de vous effrayer davantage.Puis je vous connaît.Thomas aurait cherché ce garçon pour le raisonner.Il aurait eu certainement des ennuis.Julien l'aurait défié personnellement et je devine un massacre.Candice Et Hugo se seraient effrayés.Richard serait peut être à nouveau parti.Alexis aurait cherché de nouvelles idées.  
  
Les enfants évitent de croiser son regard sachant bien qu'elle avait raison.  
  
Mais à cause de moi nous somme coincés ici pendant qu'il se passe des choses graves dans le digimonde.  
  
Non.Tu as fait une erreur et tu as cru bien faire.dit Candice.  
  
Oui.Et qui nous a toujours aidé?Qui a sauvé le village de Veemon contre Linxmon?Qui a ordonné à Dracomon de partir avec nous et a couvert notre fuite?Qui a eu l'idée du plan pour battre Lucemon? Qui a battu Mystimon?ajoute Hugo.  
  
Et qui a réussi l'exploit à me venir dans une équipe?poursuit Richard.  
  
Tout le monde fait des erreurs.enchaine Thomas.  
  
De toute façon,on ne veut pas d'autre chef que toi.termine Alexis.On est cinq sur six à le penser.  
  
Ils sont vraiment gentils.Je n'aurai pas pensé ça.pense Emilie.Maintenant je dois avoir confiance en moi même.  
  
Elle se relève regardant ses amis.  
  
Maintenant on va se séparer et trouver un passage vers le digimonde.Vous êtes d'accord?  
  
Oui.crièrent la petite troupe en chœur.


	22. 3: Combattre est neccessaire

**3] COMBATTRE EST NECCESSAIRE  
**  
Deux jours avaient passé depuis leur réunion au parc.Après les cours,les digisauveurs recherchaient un passage pour le ramener au digimonde mais sans succès.Alexis pensait chercher autour de la gare mais il ne pouvait pas y aller rôder avec tous ses voyageurs et employés.  
  
Thomas marchait avec Mushroomon près de la maternelle de Saint Louis.Les petits semblaient encore en cours;sûrement à des activités pour préparer le kermesse annuelle.  
  
Soudain Thomas et Mushroomon aperçoivent une boule violette qui apparaît dans la cour et peu à peu un digimon en sort.  
  
Qu'est que c'est?demande Thomas.  
  
J'en ai entendu parler.Quand un digimon vient au monde réel,il doit bio- emerger pour avoir le temps de s'adapter entre le digimonde et le monde réel.  
  
Mais vous vous n'avez pas bio-emerger.s'étonne Thomas.  
  
Certainement parce que nous sommes les digimon de digisauveurs.explique Mushroomon.thomas on doit se battre.Les enfants et la ville sont en jeu.  
  
Bon d'accord.Attend.dit Thomas saissisant son D-power.Il se nomme Dynasmon.il est de niveau mega et son attaque est breather of wyvern.Bon on y va.Spirit digivolution.  
  
Mushroomon digivolve toi..........................en Flowermon  
  
Dynasmon aperçoit Flowermon et se dirige immediatement vers lui et commence à combattre. Flowermon utilise ses lianes mais Dynasmon réussit à s'envoler et attaque en plongeon et plaque son adversaire.Flowermon est envoyé contre un mur et son code digital commence à apparaître.Il se relève et attaque avec épée florale mais le mauvais digimon esquive puis l'attrape par son épée et le renvoie dans un mur.Alors le mur commence à se détruire et les petits des classes de maternelle se trouvent juste en dessus et vont être ensevelis si Flowermon ne faisait rien.  
  
Je dois les aider.Je dois sauver les enfants.dit Thomas dans Flowermon regardant son D-power.  
  
Alors Flowermon se met à briller d'une lumière marron.A l'intérieur de la bulle marron,Thomas voit à l'écran de son D-power le message **élément digivolution** s'affichait.L'élément du feu apparaît à l'écran puis en sort.Flowermon commence à briller de plus.  
  
Flowermon digivolve toi...........................en Earthflowermon  
  
Earthflowermon ressemblait à Flowermon mais avait pris un mètre de plus et ne tenait plus une épée de fleurs mais un sceptre.Il est vêtu d'une armure verte et au dos se trouve le symbole de l'élément de la terre.Earthflowermon apparaît hors de la lumière marron qu'elle aspire.  
  
Earthflowermon utilise son sceptre et lance son attaque onde de terre.Alors Dynasmon tombe à terre.ensuite Earthflowermon protège les enfants de la chute de gravats du mur.puis il lance son attaque pollen de folie qui déroute Dynasmon.Il conclut par sceptre terrestre qui détruit Dynasmon. J'aime pas faire ça mais sera utile.dit Thomas appuyant sur le bouton orange de son D-power.  
  
Alors Earthflowermon aspire les données de Dynasmon qui vont dans le D- power de Thomas.Ensuite Earthflowermon redevient Thomas et Yokomon.  
  
Je suis Yokomon Thomas la forme entrainement de Mushroomon.  
  
Tu as été génial Yokomon.dit Thomas en serrant son digimon.  
  
Merci mais toi aussi tu sais.


	23. 4: Panique à l'internat

  
  
**4] PANIQUE A L'INTERNAT**  
  
Richard rentrait au lycée et se dirigea vers sa chambre suivi de près par Labramon.Richard ouvrit la porte et La bramon entra et se coucha au pied du lit de Richard,sa place habituelle.Richard detestait cet endroit.Il avait hâte d'être enfin majeur pour vivre ailleurs.Cet endroit où il vivait depuis cinq ans maintenant;depuis la mort de sa mère.La pièce avait des murs blancs.Richard n'avait jamais pris d'y coller des affiches ou de la décorer.Il avait un lit ordinaire en métal qui grinchait.Enfin un petit bureau en métal lui aussi où s'entassait livres et cahiers.  
  
Comme à son habitude,il s'étendit sur le lit commesi il dormait mais il était bel et bien réveillé.Il se rappellait de quand il était petit.Il aimerait tant que les choses redeviennent comme avant.Maintenant il était un digisauveur.Il aimait beaucoup Labramon,son partenaire digimon,mais ne voulait pas le montrer.Il avait peur de le perdre.  
  
Soudain Labramon se lèva et se mit à renifler.On pouvait entendre aussi des cris venant de la cour.  
  
Richard.Je sens un digimon.  
  
Un digimon?Il a dû bio-emerger comme nous l'a dit Richard en se lèvant de son lit allons y Labramon.  
  
Bien parlé.  
  
Richard et Labramon descendirent en courant les escaliers du batiment de l'internet et coururent à toute allure pour traverser la longue étendue de pelouse puis descendirent à toute vitesse pour arriver à la cour.Là se trouvait un Chatsuramon qui attaquait des élèves.  
  
C'est un Chatsuramon Richard.  
  
Ok.Voyons ce qu'en dit l'analyseur de digimon.Chatsuramon est un digimon de niveau ultime. Ses attaques sont treasure spear et dents des cieux.  
  
On y va Richard.  
  
Avec plaisir.On va faire un combat entre chiens Labramon.Spirit digivolution.  
  
Labramon digivolve toi.........................en Metaldobermon  
  
Metaldobermon chargeant vers Chatsuramon et le plaquant au sol.Mais le mauvais digimon lançason attaque treasure spear et arrive grâce à cela à se dégager et il prend l'avantage sur Metaldobermon.Puis il continue d'attaquer Metaldobermon qui commence à perdre beaucoup d'énergie.Son code digital commence à apparaître.  
  
Richard il faut réagir.lui dit Metaldobermon.  
  
Si je meurs je pourrais revoir mes parents.pense Richard.  
  
Richard.Ecoute moi.On n'a pas le droit de perdre.C'est le destin du monde qui se joue.  
  
Il a raison.Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à cela.Et il y a aussi mon petit frère.il n'a jamais était près moi mais je l'aime et la distance ne compte pas quand on aime quelqu'un.Et mes amis comptent sur moi comme Labramon.  
  
_Alors Metaldobermon se met à briller d'une lumière verte.A l'interieur de la bulle verte,Richard voit à l'écran deson D-power le message **élément digivolution** s'affichait.L'élément de la glace apparaît à l'écran et en sort.Metaldobermon brille de plus en plus d'une lumière verte._  
  
Metaldobermon digivolve toi.....................en Snowcerberumon  
  
_Snowcerberumon ressemblait à un Cerberumon sauf qu'il portait une armure verte avec le symbole de l'élément de la glace.Snowcerberumon sort de la lumière verte qu'il aspire.  
_  
Snowcerberumon lança son attaque rayon glacial.Alors un puissant rayon sort de sa bouche et se dirige vers Chatsuramon qu'il gèle.Ensuite il saute dessus et le plaque.Chatsuramon estdétruit.richard appuie sur le bouton orange de son D-power.Alors Snowcerberumon aspire le code digital de Chatsuramon qui part dans le D-power de Richard.Ensuite Snowcerberumon redevient Richard et Shaomon.  
  
Qui es tu?demande Richard en prenant le digimon.  
  
Je suis Shaomon Richard,le niveau entrainement de Labramon. 


	24. 5: De l'autre côté du miroir

****

****

****

****

**5] DE L'AUTRE COTE DU MIROIR**

Dans le digimonde,un jeune garçon de quinze ans était accompagé d'un Demidevimon perchésur son épaule droite.Il avait des cheveux courts et noir avec des yeux noirs.Il portait un jean,un tee-shirt vert et un débardeur rouge.Il se trouvait sur le continent serveur et traversait le désert.A un moment,l'enfant se dirigea vers une sierra de pierre.Il s'orienta par habitude dans le labyrinthe pour arriver devant une montagne basse.elle portait à son sommet un château.Il semblait très sombre.L'enfant appuya sur une roche et un trou dans la falaise apparut.Le garçon et le digimon y pénétrèrent et ils s'élèvèrent pour arruver à l'entrée du château.L'enfant poussa la porte et s'engagea dans un long et large couloir qui déboucha dans une immense pièce.Les murs étaient peints en rouge et noir.Depuis la porte se trouvait un superbe tapis rouge qui menait à l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait un digimon assis sur un trône magnifique.A côté du tapis,il y avait de grandioses colonnes en cristal.

Le garçon s'avança et devant le digimon,il s'inclina respectueusement saluant à la japonaise.

Bonjour Quentin.Qu'as tu à m'annoncer aujourd'hui?

Bien maitre.Grâce à Demidevimon,j'ai réussi à éloigner ces digisauveurs.ils sont repartis au monde réel.De plus j'ai trouvé le talisman du pouvoir dans le temple du continent de l'espoir et le talisman de la force dans le temple du continent serveur.J'ai aussi envoyé deux digimon dans l'autre monde mais ils ont échoué et deux de leurs digimon ont atteint le niveau élémentale.explique Quentin.

Donne moi ces deux talismans.

Quentin s'avance et sort deux de petits médaillons et les tendit à son maitre qui les absorbe en lui.

Parfait.Je sens mon pouvoir revenir.Maintenant je ne vais plus être seulement Milleniumon.Regarde bien.

Milleniumon digivolve toi............................en Moonmilleniumon

Maintenant mes forces reviennent.Trouve moi le dernier médaillon Quentin et je serais encore plus fort que jamais.

Oui maitre.

Sinon revenons en à ces maudits enfants.Tu as dit que deux de leurs digimon avaient réussi à atteindre le niveau élémentale.

Malheureusement oui maitre.

Ces maudits enfants me fatiguent.grogne Moonmilleniumon.Feu,terre,glace.Les éléments de ces enfants s'activent les uns après les autres.Mais en tout cas,ils sont coincés dans l'autre monde et ne peuvent rien contre nous.

Ben justement.....

Encore une mauvaise nouvelle?

Oui.Ce gamin,Alexis je crois.Il rôde autour de la gare.J'ai peur qu'il ne découvre Locomon.Si jamais c'est le cas,les enfants reviendront dans le digimonde et nous ne sommes pas prêts à les battre tant que je n'ai pas trouvé le talisman de l'équilibre.

Tu as raison Quentin.il faut agir.Je vais envoyer Daemon.Ce petit gamin risque de mouiller sa culotte quand il le verra.rit Moonmilleniumon.

C'est un plan génial.Jamais il ne pourra battre Daemon.

Pendant ce temps,dans le monde réel,Alexis inspecte avec Monodramon chaque recoin de la gare à la recherche de Locomon sans se douter de ce qui se trame contre lui dans le digimonde.


	25. 6: La trouvaille de Alexis

**6] LA TROUVAILLE DE ALEXIS**

Alexis était dans la gare et marchait accompagné de Monodramon dissimulé sous un carton qu'il devait pousser.Discrètement,il se dirigea vers les quais.Par chance,ceux ci étaient quasi déserts.Il ôta le carton et Monodramon en sortit.Alexis abandonna le vieux carton dans un coin.Alexis et Monodramon descendirent l'escalier et marchèrent à travers les longs couloirs.Ils arrivèrent à une fourche avec un escalier à gauche et un autre à droite.Alexis réfl échit méthodiquement.A gauche,les gens s'y rendaient souvent pour attendre un train.Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour cacher Locomon.A droite,il y avait aussi du monde mais on se dirigeait aussi vers le hangar de réparation.Ce hangar réprésentait une cachette idéale.

Allez Monodramon.C'est à droite qu'on doit aller.

Dis tu ne vois rien Alexis?J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir vu une ombre.

Une ombre?Non moi je n'ai rien vu.allez viens.

L'enfant et le digimon s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de droite sans se douter que derrière eux,il y avait bien une ombre qui les suivait.Alexis et Monodramon marchait le long du quai qui suivait la voie ferrée.Soudain ils arrivèrent devant le hangar.

C'est surement là Monodramon.J'en suis sur.

Alexis s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand un sac postal fut propulsé sur lui.Heureusement

Monodramon le sauva juste à temps en le poussant à terre.

Qu'estque c'était?demande Alexis en se relevant.

C'était moi.annonce une voix mystérieuse et qui semblait dangereuse.

Alexis et Monodramon cherchèrent d'où venait la voix.alors ils aperçurent un Daemon devant eux.

L'ombre.alexis je suis sur que c'était lui.glapit Monodramon.

Voyons qui c'est.Daemon.C'est un digimon de niveau mega de type virus.Ses attaques sont flamme infernale et chaos infernal.L'analyseur de digimon précise qu'il est très dangereux et cruel.

On y va Alexis?

Oui tu as raison.Spirit digivolution.

Monodramon digivolve toi........................en Dracomon

Dracomon s'envole et attaque Daemon en le chargeant.Mais Daemon utilise son attaque flamme infernale et Dracomon est envoyé sur les rails.Daemon utilise ensuite son attaque chaos infernal sur son adversaire.Dracomon a dû mal à résister.Son code digital commence à apparaître.

On n'a pas le droit de perdre.Si on perd,les autres ne penseront jamais à venir à la gare et au hangar pour trouver Locomon.Alors on ne pourra pas sauver le digimonde et les deux mondes seront perdus. Non je dois me battre pour sauver mon monde et le digimonde.C'est mon destin.pense Alexis.

Alors Dracomon se met à briller d'une lumière orange.A l'intérieur de la bulle orange,Alexis voit sur l'écran de son D-power le message **élément digivolution** s'affichait.L'élément de l'air apparaît à l'écran et en sort.Dracomon brille encore plus d'une lumière orange.

Dracomon digivolve toi........................en Winddracomon

Winddracomon ressemblait à Dracomon sauf qu'il portait une armure orange avec dessus le symbole de l'élément de l'air et il gardait ses longues ailes noires.Il sortit de la lumière orange qu'il aspira.

Winddracomon se dirigea vers Daemon.Il utilise son attaque brise infernale qui souffle Daemon et l'envoie contre le hangar et casse la porte.Alors on peut apercevoir Locomon.

J'avais raison.pense Alexis en souriant.

Winddracomon charge Daemon mais il est affaibli mais pas détruit.Cependant son code digital commence à apparaître.

Bon alors on va l'obliger à être détruit.dit Alexis en appuyant sur le bouton orange de son D-power.

Alors Winddrracomon aspire le code digital de Daemon,qui est alors éliminé,et celui ci vadans le D-power de Alexis.Ensuite Winddracomon régresse en Alexis et Hopmon.Alexis saisit son D-power.

Hopmon.Tu es un digimon de niveau entrainement de type donnée.Ton attaque est hop hip.dit Alexis en serrant son digimon contre lui.

Ensuite Alexis marcha vers le hangar et se dirige vers Locomon.

Locomon s'il te plait tu pourrais nous ramener dans le digimonde mes amis et moi?demande Alexis.

Bien sur mais on doit partir dans une heure sinon vous devrez attendre une semaine.Le passage entre votre monde et le digimonde s'ouvre régulièrement mais à intervalle exact.

Quoi?On a intêret à faire très vite alors.

Alexis sort en courant pour rentrer chez lui et appeler déjà sa cousine et le reste de l'équipe.il ne fallait pas manquer le rendez vous.Il le fallait pour la survie des deux mondes.


	26. 7: Le depart

**7] LE DEPART  
**

Alexis courait à en perdre haleine quand il heurta quelqu'un et se retrouva étalé sur le trottoir.

Eh tu t'es pas fait mal?demanda une voix en lui tendant la main.

Alexis regarda la personne et reconnut Richard ainsi que Shaomon qu'il tenait sous son bras.

Richard.Je suis bien content te voir.J'ai trouvé Locomon mais on doit se depêcher.On a à peine une heure pour retourner au digimonde.

Attends.Vas doucement Alexis et explique tout.

Alexis reprit son souffle et expliqua tout la situation.

En effet.C'est très chez toi prévenir Emilie au téléphone moi je vais chercher Julien et Hugo.Je sais où ils vivent.On se retrouve au parc d'accord?

Oui.Attend.Et Candice et Thomas.

Après avoir prévenu Emilie appelle les.

Ainsi ils appliquèrent le plan.Un quart d'heure plus tard,les enfants et leurs digimon se retrouvèrent au parc.Ils étaient très essouflés mais heureux de pouvoir repartir dans le digimonde.

Alors on va pouvoir retourner au digimonde.c'est génial.se réjouit Candice.

Moi je le demande ce que nos parents vont dire.On a été absent cinq jours ce qui représente cinq semaines dans le digimonde.Peut être passeront nous des mois dans le digimonde donc plusieurs semaines.Ils vont s'inquieter.dit Thomas.

Il a raison.On doit prévenir nos parents et leur expliquer tout au sujet du digimonde.Et tout ça en moins d'une demi heure.décide Emilie.

Les enfants approuvèrent et se séparèrent.Seul Richard se dirigea déjà vers la gare.Dans cette situation être orphelin et dans un internat était arrangeant.

Emilie rentra dans sa maison.Sa mère se trouvait à la cuisine en train de préparer le repas.

Maman.voilà j'ai une mission à accomplir.Je suis une digisauveuse et j'ai Penguinmon comme partenaire digimon.Et je dois retourner au digimonde pour sauver le monde.Au revoir.

Avant que sa mère demande quoi ce soit,Emilie part en courant.

Candice rentra à Anor au pas de sa course s'interrogeant sur ce que sa famille allait dire.Ellerentra et vit que ses parents et ses deux frères étaient au salon.il n'y avait aucun moyen de reculer.Elle arriva avec Fanbeemon qui volait au-dessus d'elle.Les quatre personnes crièrent des exclamations tel un monstre ou un insecte géant.alors Candice explique tout au sujet du digimonde et part.

Alexis rentre chez lui accompagné de Monodramon.il voit sa mère regarder la télévision.Il s'avance suivi de Monodramon.

Calme toi maman.Je dois te parler d'un truc important.

Alexis raconte tout du digimonde,des digimon,de leur mission et présente Monodramon.Ensuite il part pour la gare qui se trouve tout près.

Julien rentra chez lui dans son appartement et ne trouva personne.Il écrivit une courte lettre puis partit avec Tapirmon vers la gare.

Thomas arriva chez lui.il trouva son père et lui expliqua tout.Celui ci ne crut pas Thomas.Thomas dût courir voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas discuter et se rendit à la gare.

Hugo rentra chez lui.Sa mère n'était pas rentré.Il n'y avait toujours,il était seul.Hugo tourna les talons et partit vers la gare.là il allait,il n'était pas seul car il avait des amis.

Les sept enfants se retrouvèrent à la gare devant le hangar de Locomon.ils poussèrent le digimon train et le remirent sur la voie ferrée.ils montèrent et s'installèrent suite.il était grand temps.Encore cinq minutes et tout était perdu.Locomon démarra et atteint le tunnel.alors en passant dans le passage,Yokomon,Shaomon et Hopmon retrouvèrent leur forme disciple.


	27. 8: De nouveaux ennuis

**8] DE NOUVEAUX ENNUIS**

Locomon roulait sur la voie ferrée.Le tunnel était passé et ils étaient revenus au digimonde.Yokomon, Shaomon et Hopmon étaient redevenus Mushroomon,Labramon et Monodramon.Locomon s'arrêta à la digi-gare.C'était là où ils avaient débarqué la première fois dans le digimonde et c'était là qu'ils en revenaient.Les enfants et les digimon descendirent du train.

Bon en un premier temps,on doit retrouver ce Demidevimon et savoir si il a un partenaire ou non.décide Emilie.

Je ne suis pas d'accord.Tu compte demander à tous les Demidevimon qu'on trouve si ils ont un partenaire avec lequel il se digiivolve?Ben on a pas fini.Non on doit fouiller le digimonde et attaquer le maitre.grogne Julien.

Non Julien.Si on retrouve cet enfant qui a un Demidevimon,il pourra nous conduire à ce fameux maitre.réplique Emilie.

Parce que tu crois qu'il va te le dire ce gamin?s'énerve Julien.

Si il le raisonne on a surement une chance.après tout,il est lui aussi un digisauveur.

Tu es naive ou quoi?Il est méchant.il ne nous aidera jamais jamais.Cet enfant là est passé du côté du mal et ne pourra jamais revenir.

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.On peut toujours changer.Il suffit de l'aider.il a surement un problème.

Moi je dis que la personne qui a un problème dans ce monde c'est toi.

Eh alors?Tu te crois mieux les autres toi?

Scène de Richard.

__C'est idiot de se disputer.On devrait expliquer calmement notre avis.ajoute Thomas.

_  
_Julien est immature et impulsif.Emilie est réfléchie mais souvent impulsive.Ca ne peut finir par monter vers une dispute.Ils méritent bien leurs éléments.Le feu pour Emilie.Elle est aussi impulsive et a une tendance à foncer.La pierre pour Julien.Il a la tête dure comme du roc.explique Candice.

Et alors?Toi tu essaie toujours de faire le chef.tu veut nous commander et nous on n'a pas notre mot à dire.Tu crois qu'on est incapables de faire trois pas sans Julien.

C'est faux!Je ne me prends pas pour le chef.C'est vousqui m'avait déclaré chef.je l'ai jamais voulu moi.

Remarque ton petit cinema a bien marché.Tu nous a tous roulé.SAUF MOI.Je vois clair en ton jeu MOI.

Tu commence à m'énerver Julien.Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit gamin prétentieux.si tu étais le chef de cette équipe,on serait morts avant d'avoir affronté Lucemon.Moi je me sens responsable de l'équipe et si on gagne c'est grâce à l'équipe.

Les mots c'est beau mais on peut leur faire n'importe quoi.Tu mens je le sais.

Je ne mens jamais ou presque.J'ai horreur de mentir.

Ma cousine aussi est têtue tu sais Candice.soupire Alexis.

On avait remarqué.dit Thomas.

Je suis sur que tu n'es pas sincère.Je sais que tu mens.Allez dis le maintenant que je sais.

Tu commence vraiment à me chauffer les oreilles.tu es le garçon le plus immature que je connaisse.

Mais arrêtez.gémit Hugo en se mettant entre Emilie et Julien.Ca sert à rien de se battre entre nous mais contre nos ennemis.Pas entre amis.

Le gamin a raison.Si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour vous battre dites le.lança une voix.

Les enfants et les digimon se retournent.ils aperçoivent un jeune garçon perché dans un arbre avec un Demidevimon.Il sauta de l'arbre en se gardant une distance entre lui et les enfants. Le Demidevimon s'envole et se perche sur son épaule.

Un Demidevimon.C'est lui.s'ecrie Emilie.

Simple coup de chance mais le reste de ton plan ne marchera pas.réplique Julien.

Vous allez pas recommencer?soupire Candice.

Ils avaient fini?demande Richard.

Emilie et Julien se regardent sévèrement.Si leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs,ils se foudroyeraient.

Qui es tu?demande Thomas poliment.

Je suis Quentin.Le huitième digisauveur mais moi je réfléchis.Je choisis le meilleur côté.

Le meilleur côté?Mais c'est le mal.s'indigne Candice.

Bon.trêve de politesses.je veux vos éléments.Donnez les moi et je ne vous ferez rien.

C'est hors de question.lance cinglement Emilie.

Ok.Alors il faudra employer les grands moyens.dit Quentin et tourne sa tête vers Demidevimon.Tu connais le plan B?

Bien sur.

Demidevimon s'envola et agrippa Hugo.Il le ramena auprès de Quentin qui le tint par le bras

fermement.Hugo tenta de se débattre mais Quentin était trop fort pour lui.

Hugo!s'écrie Richard.Relâche le tout de suite.

Pasquestion.Ou alors donnez moi vos éléments.ordonne Quentin.

J'ai horreur du chantage.Tu va voir.crie Emilie prenant son D-power.Spirit digivolution.

Penguinmon digivolve toi...........................en Metalunimon

Quentin regarda Metalunimon puis les autres enfants ainsi que leurs digimon.

Je vois.Il va falloir employer les grands moyens.Demidevimon tu es prêt?

Oui Toujours Quentin.

Alors c'est parti.Elément digivolution.crie Quentin.

Demidevimon digivolve toi.........................en Darkdevimon

C'est ennuyeux ça.il doit être très fort pour passer directement au niveau disciple au niveau Alexis.

Il ne peut pas être plus puissant que nous au même niveau.dit Metalunimon.Elément digivolution.

Metalunimon digivolve toi............................en Fireunimon

C'est à nous de jouer dit Richard.Thomas,Alexis et moi maitrisons aussi cette digivolution.Spirit digivolution.

Labramon digivolve toi.................................Je n'y arrive pas Richard.

C'est pas normal.Essayons aussi Monodramon.Spirit digivolution.

Monodramon digivolve toi.........................je peux pas.

Je ne vois pas d'explications pour le moment.

Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ont atteint ce niveau dans notre monde.ils sont encore trop faibles et ne peuvent pas se digfivolver pour le moment.dit Thomas.

Mais Julien et moi on peut y arriver.ajoute Candice.

Ouais.approuve Julien.

Spirit digivolution.crient les deux enfants.

Tapirmon digivolve toi........................en Ultrawisardmon

Fanbeemon digivolve toi.....................en Metalinsectmon

Metalinsectmon et Ultrawisardmon vont attaquer Darkdevimon avec Fireunimon.Fireunimon utilise son attaque rayon de feu qui atteint Darkdevimon.Cependant l'attaque boules magiques de Ultrawisardmon et dard d'eau eclabousseur de Metalinsectmon ne l'affectent pas.Darkdevimon envoie son attaque missile des ténèbres qui fait régresser Ultrawisardmon en Julien et Tapirmon.Ensuite Darkdevimon isole Metalinsectmon de Fireunimon et l'attaque.Metalinsectmon a dû mal à résister.Son code digital et son élément de l'eau commencent à appaitre.

Je dois l'aider.dit Fireunimon.Mais comment?

Cette fois je ne peux compter que sur moi même et sur Fanbeemon.Fireunimon ne peut pas m'aider. Julien non plus.Tapirmon est trop blessé.Les trois autres digimon ne peuvent pas se digivolver.Et sans Hugo, Patamon ne pourra pas se digivolver.Oui je dois croire en moi même avoir confiance en moi pour gagner la bataille.pense Candice.Et mes amis comptent aussi sur moi et ont besoin de moi.

Alors Metalinsectmon se met à briller d'une lumière violette.A l'interieur de la bulle violette,Candice peut voir à l'écran de son D-power le message **élément digivolution** s'affichait.L'élément de l'eau apparaît à l'écran et en sort.Metalinsectmon brille de plus en plus.

Metalinsectmon digivolve toi............................en Waterinsectmon

Waterinsectmon ressemblait à Metalinsectmon mais il portait une armure violette sur laquelle était dessinée le symbole de l'élément de l'eau.Waterinsectmon sortit de la lumière violette qu'il aspira.

Waterinsectmon lança son attaque pistolet d'eau mitrailleur tandis que Fireunimon utilisa son attaque boule de feu.Darkdevimon subit les deux attaques de plein fouet.Son code digital commebce à apparaître.Alors avant d'être battu,il s'envole et fuit.Les enfants et les deux digimon le regardent partir sachant bien qu'ils le reverront.Ensuite Fireunimon redevient Emilie et Penguinmon tandisque Waterinsectmon redevient Candice et Purorromon.

Je suis Puroromon maintenant Candice.dit Puroromon joyeusement.

Bon on doit retrouver retrouver ce Quentin et le battre.décide Emilie.

C'est une bonne idée.approuve Hugo.

Une minute.Où est Julien?Et Tapirmon?demande Mushroomon.

Ils ont Thomas.

Ils étaient prêts de moi il n'y a pas longtemps pourtant.dit Monodramon.

Les enfants et les digimon regardent la forêt où Julien et Tapirmon seraient problablement partis explorer sans prévenir le groupe.


	28. 9: Une amitié magique

**9] UNE AMITIE MAGIQUE**

Julien marchait seul dans la forêt suivi de Tapirmon.Aucun des deux ne parlait.L'ambiance semblait froide et lourde.Julien était énervé et soucieux.Tapirmon ne posait pas de question.Il avait l'habitude.Julien ne lui parlait pas beaucoup.Il le considérement comme une machine de combat lui permettant de se battre contre un digimon.

Julien repensait à sa dispute avec Emilie.Elle osa lui soutenir qu'elle ne dirigeait pas leur équipe.Elle avait juste accepté car les autres avaient voté oui sauf lui.Non c'était impossible.Avant de revenir dans le monde réel,elle était déjà ainsi.Il était certain qu'elle se croit tout permis car son digimon se digivolve toujours en premier.Lui il avait reçu son digimon en dernier et il sedigivolverait en dernier.A quoi pouvait lui servir d'avoir un partenaire digimon si il ne pouvait pas se digivolver.Julien prend son D-power et le secoue.Il se demande pourquoi la digivolution élémentale ne fonctionne pas encore.

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans une clairière avec une fontaine.Julien se laissa tomber contre un arbre et essaya de réflechir.Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui le chef?Pourquoi les autres ne lui faisaient pas confiance?

Tu as raison petit ils ne te font pas confiance surtout l'un de tes amis en particulier.dit un Lucemon qui se posa près de lui.

Julien regarda Lucemon presque d'un regard amical.

Comment tu sais ça?

Ne l'écoute pas Julien.C'est Un Lucemon.Un digimon de niveau disciple antivirus.Les Lucemon sont bien connu pour être mauvais malgré leur type antivirus.glapit Tapirmon.

Tais toi!Vas y explique moi d'où tu sais ça.

Je vous ai vu durant la bataille contre ce garçon,Quentin.Tu sais petit,tu pourrais être un bon chef.De plus,tu es un excellent élément du groupe.Même le meilleur.

C'est vrai.Je suis le meilleur.

Ecoute.Pour parvenir à ton rêve d'être ainsi,tu dois battre ton ennemi.lui conseille Lucemon.

Mon ennemi?répèta Julien surpris.

Oui ton ennemi.regarde dans la fontaine là bas et tu le verras.lui montre Lucemon.

Julien regarda Lucemon puis commença à s'approcher de la fontaine.

Julien tu ne vas pas écouter les conseils de ce mauvais ange.C'est moi ton ami.lui crie Tapirmon.

Je vais juste vérifier histoire d'être tranquille mais je ne verrai surement rien.pense Julien.

Alors il s'avance doucement et regarde l'eau de la fontaine.Alors il peut voir le visage de Emilie.

Emilie.hurle Julien.

Eh bien oui.C'est elle qui t'empêche d'être le chef.C'est toujours elle qui te rabaisse et les autres suivent son exemple.dit Lucemon s'approchant de lui.

Oui mais...

Alors bat la elle et son digimon c'est la seule solution.

Julien.crie Tapirmon.

C'est vrai mais je pense à mes amis,à notre mission.

Mission?Amis?Ecoute l'amitié,la fidélité,la loyauté,la fraternité,la soliadarité,c'est bien joli tout ça mais ceux sobt que des mots,des illusions.La seule chose de réel c'est le pouvoir.Bats toi Julien contre Emilie.C'est la seule solution.l'encourage Lucemon.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.Emilie est autoritaire je trouve mais se battre entre nous n'est pas correcte.Quoique alors je serais le seul digisauveur et c'est moi qu'on remercierai.pense Julien.

Alors Julien?demande Lucemon.

Tu as peut être.Non tu asraison.Je dois le faire.

Tapirmon s'avança vers Julien.

Moi je suis ton ami Julien.Alors si tu veux faire ça,je t'aiderai.

C'est vrai?dit Julien l'air réjoui.Alors spirit digivolution.

Tapirmon digivolve toi..............................en Ultrawisardmon

Merci Ultrawisardmon.tu tu es mon meilleur ami et mon seul ami.lui dit Julien.

Alors Ultrawisardmon set à briller d'une lumière grise.A l'intérieur de la bulle grise,Julien peut voir sur l'écran de son D-power le message **élément digivolution** s'affichait.Ultrawisardmon se met à briller de plus en plus.

Ultrawisardmon digivolve toi........................en Stonewisardmon

Stonewisardmon ressemblait à Ultrawisardmon mais il portait une cuirasse grise avec le symbole de l'élément de la pierre dessiné dessus.Il sortit de la lumière grise qu'il aspira.

Stonewisardmon s'envola essayant de retrouver Emilie et lesautres enfants.Pendant ce temps,Lucemon ria et appella quelqu'un de venir.Alors Quentin sauta d'un arbre avec Demidevimon perché sur son épaule.

Il est prêt à se battre contre ses amis.rapporte Lucemon.

Parfait.dit Quentin.

Je l'élimine Quentin?demande Demidevimon.

Hum non Demidevimon.dit Quentin en se tournant vers Lucemon,il dit.Vas y pars.

Lucemon ne demandait pas mieux et partit sur le champ.Demidevimon dévisagea Quentin.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça?Le maitre va nous passer un savon.

Je me demande pourquoi sous ma forme humaine je refuse souvent d'élimner un digimon tandis que en devenant Darkdevimon je le fait sans rechigner.pense Quentin sans écouter son partenaire digimon.


	29. 10: Le courage de Emilie

**10] LE COURAGE DE EMILIE**

Les digisauveurs menés par Emilie cherchaient Julien et Tapirmon à travers la forêt.ils ne trouvaient toujours rien.Ils semblaient introuvables.Ils avaient beau s'égossiller en criant Julien,ils ne le voyaient toujours pas sortir des buissons et apparaître devant eux.Au sein de l'équipe,personne n'était plus inquiète que Emilie bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas.

Si jamais il est arrivé quelque chose à Julien Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.On venait de se disputer et j'aurai dû faire plus attention à lui.Je m'étais pourtant promis de veiller sur eux.pense Emilie.

Soudain Stonewisardmon apparut devant eux.Caché de leur regard,Quentin,perché sur un arbre,s'apprêtait à observer le spectacle.

Qui c'est ce digimon?demande Candice.

Voyons.C'est un digimon inconnu.glapit Alexis.

Alors c'est un digimon hybride.Il est la fusion d'un digimon et d'un Richard.

Et de quel niveau?Spirit ou élémentale?Comment le savoir?interroge Emilie.

C'est une question dont j'ignore pour le moment la réponse.

Regardez!hurle Thomas montrant le symbole de l'élément de la pierre sur Stonewisardmon.

C'est le symbole de l'élément de la Richard.

Mais alors c'est Julien et Tapirmon.dit Hugo.

Je suis Stonewisardmon du niveau élémentale.Vous verrez bientôt qui est le chef.Vas y Emilie je te donne deux minutes pour te digivolver.annonce Stonewisardmon.

Les enfants et leurs digimon regardèrent Emilie et Penguinmon.

Bon d'abord vous reculez.ordonne Emilie.

Les enfants et leurs digimon conscients du problème reculèrent sans protester.Ils étaient inquiets et avaient peur de ce combat.

Tu aimes vraiment ça diriger les autres.dit Stonwisardmon écoeuré.

Non tu ne comprend pas Julien.

Allez digivolve toi j'ai pas que ça à faire.s'impatiente Stonewisardmon.

NON!hurle Emilie.

Tout le monde la regardent stupéfaits.

Je refuse de me battre.Me battre je sais le faire mais contre des ennemis pas contre mes amis.Je suis incapable de me battre contre toi.On est amis Julien et j'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi.

Non!hurle Stonewisardmon.Nous ne sommes pas amis.On est rivaux.

Moi je te considère comme mon égal.On est tous égaux dans notre équipe.Tu te débrouille aussi bien que Candice ou Richard ou Alexis ou hugo.

Menteuse.Alors pourquoi Tapirmon se digivolve en dernier?demande Stonewisardmon.

Je n'en sais rien.peut être parce que tu n'as pas été assez proche de ton digimon et même digimon.Rappelle toi tu as forcé le destin en voulant trouver ton partenaire digimon.

Non tu mens.

Ecoute dans notre équipe chacun a son talent.Richard est réaliste.Thomaset Candice sont la voix de laraison.Alexis nous aide à mieux comprendre.c'est un peu le génie du groupe.Enfin toi et Hugo vous êtes toujours gentils et vous aidez à remonter le moral au groupe.

Et toi dans tout ça?poursuit Stonewisardmon.

Moi?C'est vrai je reconnais que me conduis en chef mais j'essaie d'agir pour le mieux.Personne d'entre vous l'a remarqué mais quand tu es parti,je me suis beaucoup inquieté.Je me sens responsable de vous et j'ai peur d'en perdre un.

Etrangement Stonewisardmon commence à briller.

Je suis désolé Julien mais elle a raison.dit Stonewisardmon à Julien.

Alors Stonewisardmon redevient Julien et Demimeramon.

Mais mais pourquoi?demande Julien en secouant Demimeramon.

Parce que Emilie a raison.Je suis ton ami mais je ne peux pas me battre contre elle et Penguinmo.Eux aussi sont mes amis.

Julien se relève et regarda les digisauveurs.

Je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas prêts de me revoir.lança Julien.

Julien prit Demimeramon sous le bras et commença à disparaître dans la forêt.

Julien revis.tu es un digisauveur comme nous.

Elle s'apprêta à s'élancer pour le rattraper mais Richard la retint.

Ne t'inquiète.Il a juste besoin de temps mais je sais qu'il reviendra.la rassure Richard.

Moi aussi je pars.J'en ai assez des combats.Je sauverai le digimonde à ma manière.décide Thomas.

Attends moi.lui dit Candice.Moi aussi je veux t'aider.

Ainsi les deux enfants et les digimon s'éloignèrent du reste de l'équipe.

On va être moins nombreux.Ca va être ennuyeux pour Alexis.

Ecoutez partez vous aussi.leur dit Emilie.Ca ne me dérange pas.

Non moi je reste.décrète Richard.

Et moi aussi.ajoute Alexis.Un tu es ma cousine et je t'abandonnerai pas et deux on doit rester ensemble pour le peu qu'on est.

De toute façon si on est vraiment les digisauveurs on finira par se retrouver.dit Richard en souriant.

Eh une minute où est Hugo?demande Emilie en regardant partout.Et Patamon?

Ils ne sont quand même partis eux aussi?s'interroge Alexis étonné.

On doit les reytrouver et vite.décide.

Bonne idée.approuve Emilie.

Ainsi les trois enfants et leurs digimon commencèrent à avancer tout en recherchant Hugo.


	30. 11: Le combat de Hugo

**12] LE COMBAT DE HUGO**

Pendant que Emilie,Richard,Alexis et leurs partenaires digimon recherchaient Hugo,Hugo était sorti de la forêt avec Patamon qui voletait autour de lui.Le petit garçon semblait décidé et n'avait pas peur.

Pendant ce temps au château,Moonmilleniumon passait ses nerfs sur Quentin en lui jetant une coupe de vin qu'il esquiva heureusement.

Tu n'es qu'un incapable.Tu aurais pu absorber les données de Lucemon.Explique moi pourquoi espèce d'idiot ou je t'anéantis toi et ton digimon.hurle le mauvais digimon.

Je ne peux pas dire ce que je ressens sinon il nous tuera.pense Quentin.Je dois lui mentir.

Eh bien comme c'est un allié j'avais pensé qu'il pourrait encore être utile.Il sera très utile pour semer la zizanie leur équipe désunie et ses membres séparés.

Hum l'idée est interressante en effet.Tu es très ingénieux.Cependant je vais mettre ta loyauté à l'épreuve.

Il appuie sur un bouton de son trône et une image où l'on voit Higo marcher seul avec Patamon apparaît.

Que me voulais vous avec cet enfant?demande Quentin.

L'enfant qui a reçu l'élément de la lumière ne maitrise que la spirit digivolution.Vas l'éliminer.

Eliminer euh Hu enfin cet enfant.. bredouille Quentin.

On le fera avec joie.s'empresse de dire Demidevimon voyant l'embarras de son partenaire.

Quentin fit un salut à la japonaise puis sortit du château suivi de Demidevimon.

Dis Quentin ça ne vas pas?Pourquoi éliminer cet enfant te gêne?

Eh bien en fait j'ai l'impression que sous ma forme humaine j'ai des sentiments que je n'ai pas en étant Darkdevimon.lui avoue Quentin.

C'est étrange mais alorsdigivolve moi viteainsi on accomplira notre mission.propose Demidevimon.

Bien.accepte Quentin sans joie.Elément digivolution.

Demidevimon surdigivolve toi...............................en Darkdevimon

Darkdevimon s'envola pour essayer de retrouver Hugo et Patamon.Hugo et Patamon marchaient à travers une prairie.Hugo était silencieux et regardait partout comme si il cherchait quelque chose.Son digimon était tout le contraire.il était insouciant et voletait au dessus de Hugo.Soudain Darkdevimon apparaut juste au dessus d'eux.Le digimon se posa devant eux.

Aujourd'hui vous mangerez les pissenlits par la racine.ricana Darkdevimon.

Hugo.Il est très fort.Partons il va te faire du mal.dit Patamon inquiet.

Non Patamon.Cette fois je m'enfuira pas et je ne pleurerai pas.Et puis c'est mon combat.dit fermement et bravement Hugo.

L'enfant saisit son D-power.

Spirit digivolution.

Patamon digivolve toi....................................en Ultraangemon

Ultraangemon utilisa son attaque rayon céleste contre l'attaque vague de ténèbres de Darkdevimon. L'attaque de Darkdevimon est plus puissante et Ultraangemon ne peut pas résister.son code digital commence à apparaître.

Hugo.on doit partir tant que c'est encore possible.lui dit Ultraangemon.

Non Ultraangemon.je veux leur prouver que je ne suis plus un gamin qui réclame sa maman.Les choses ont changé.dit fermement Hugo.

Ultraangemon se met à briller d'une lumière jaune.A l'intérieur de la bulle jaune,Hugo peut voir à l'écran de son D-power le message **élément digivolution** s'affichait à l'écran.Alors la lumière brille de plus en plus.

Ultraangemon digivolve toi.................................en Lightangemon

Lighangemon ressemblait à Ultraangemon.Il portait en plus un bouclier avec le symbole de l'élément de la lumière et une épée superbe avec un manche en or.Il portait une armure étincellante avec au dos le symbole de l'élément de la lumière.Lightangemon sortit de la lumière jaune qu'il aspira.

De la lumière sortait de Lightangemon et de la noirceur de Darkdevimon.Ce combat opposait la lumière aux ténèbres.Au lin,Emilie,Richard,Alexis et leurs digimon aperçurent le combat et les lumières.Les enfants et les digimon accoururent et virent Lightangemon se battant contre Darkdevimon.

La lumière.C'est c'est Hugo.dit Alexis étonné.

On doit l'aider.décide Emilie.

Non.l'arrête Richard.C'est le combat de Hugo.Il est parti pour ça.

Le combat continuait.Il dura longtemps.Aucun des deux digimon ne s'affaiblissait.Ni la lumière ni les ténèbres.Alors en plein combat,Lightangemon et Darkdevimon régressèrent completement épuisés de leurs énergies.Demimeramon et Tokomon étaient évanouis à terre tandis que Quentin et Hugo étaient couchés à terre.Alors une lumière noire sortit du D-power de Hugo et une lumière blanche sortit du D-power de Quentin.Les deux lumières se réunirent en un seul point et elles formèrent un médaillon sur lequel était dessiné un symbole,celui du ying et du yang.Le médaillon tomba à terre près de Quentin.Quentin le prit aussitôt et le glissa en vitesse dans sa poche.

Soudain Moonmilleniumon apparut devant les cinq enfants et les cinq digimon.

Alors incapable tu vas me donner le troisième et dernier médaillon.

Quentin se relèva et regarda Moonmilleniumon.

Je je l'ai pas.mentit Quentin tatant sa poche avec sa main.

Menteur.cria Moonmilleniumon.

Moonmilleniumon commença à aspirer l'énergie du médaillon.il semblait devenir de plus en plus fort.

Maisqui est ce?demanda Emilie.

Un ennemi.dit Richard.

Et le maitre de Quentin.ajoute Alexis.

Pendant ce temps,Quentin voit que Demimeramon,Hugo et Toomon sont toujours évanouis et que moonmilleniumon devient très fort.Alors il plonge sa main dans sa poche et en extrait le médaillon.

Vas y donne le moi donne le moi.

Non.crie Quentin.

Alors Quentin lance en l'ait le médaillon.Celui ci s'arrête juste au dessus des enfants et brille de huit couleurs differentes,rouge,marron,vert,jaune,noir,orange,violet et gris.Un brouillard multicolore apparaît et une explosion se déclenche.Quand tout redevient normal,Moonmilleniumon se retrouva tout seul.

Non ce n'est pas possible.Ils ne peuvent pas les rencontrer.J'avais presque réussi.gronde Moonmillenuimon.


	31. 12: Le lac du phénix

**13] LE LAC DU PHENIX**

Emilie se relèva.Elle vit Penguinmon qui était déjà debout.Devant eux,il y avait un lac immense et magnifique.L'eau semblait claire et d'un bleu océan.

Où est on Penguinmon?demanda Emilie.

Je ne sais pas exactement mais ce paysage me rappelle le continent joyeux.répondit Penguinmon.

On doit rejoindre les autres.décide Emilie.Enfin le peu qu'il reste de l'équipe.

Il faudrait trouver un lieu de rendez vous.Le mieux ce serait surement d'aller au continent central et de les attendre à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon proche de Centralpolis.Debarquer là bas c'est mieux dans le sens où il y a moins de monde.expliqua Penguinmon.

Ok je te fais confiance.Alors c'est parti on y va.

Ils commencèrent à marcher quand Emilie aperçut un petit objet à terre qui n'était rien d'autre que le talisman qu'avait eu Quentin.Emilie le ramassa intriguée.

Qu'est que c'est?

Je ne peux pas te répondre.dit Penguinmon.

Caché à côté d'eux derrière un arbre,Lucemon tenait une boule qui ressemblait à une boule de cristal mais noire et il observait les deux amis.

Le maitre sera content.Et avec cette dark digi-sphère se sera parfait.murmure Lucemon.

Il posa ses mains dessus et un brouillard noir envelloppa Emilie et écarta Penguinmon.

_Emilie revit les scènes de disputes avec Julien.Puis elle voit Stonewisardmon et elle devient Fireunimon avec Penguinmon et ils commencent à se battre.Lesautres ne sont pas passifs.Chacun commence à se battre contre quelqu'un.Waterinsectmon se bat contre Snowcerberumon avec férocité comme si ils n'étaient pas amis.Earthflowermon se bat contre Winddracomon.Enfin Lightangemon combat contre Darkdevimon.Tous ses amis se battent entre eux.C'est un vrai cauchemar.Les ténèbres apparaissent et sont très obscures.La lumière disparaît.Le digimonde commence à se détruire._

Emilie tombe à genoux et se dit qu'elle est une mauvaise chef.Elle pense que tout est de sa faute.

Penguinmon entra alors dans le brouillard noir avec courage pour aider Emilie.

Emilie qu'as tu?Ca ne te ressembles pas d'être ainsi.Toi tu surmonte tout sans jamais te décourager.

Penguinmon c'est fini.Je ne suis qu'une mauvaise chef.Je le savais de toute façon.

Non.Tu te débrouille bien je trouve.Et pourquoi tu dis ça?

Regarde tous nos amis se battent.

Je ne vois rien moi.Rien à part le brouillard noir.C'est lui qui te donne cette illusion.

Mais Penguinmon.

Ecoute tu dois me croire je suis ton ami.Je te mentirai jamais.Ensemble on est partenaires et on gagne toujours.

Penguinmon.dit Emilie qui se relève et dit fermement.Oui tu as raison.

Alors la dernière fonction de son D-power commandé par le bouton bleu s'enclencha.Une forte lumière rouge sortit du D-power et dispersa le brouillard noir.Ainsi Emilie et Penguinmon furent devant le lac.

Que s'est il passé?demande Penguinmon.

La dernière fonction de mon D-power s'est activé et cette lumière est sortie.dit Emilie surprise.En tout cas ces petits appareils sont drôlement puissants.

Soudain une lumière rouge produisant un tourbillon apparut dans le ciel.Un digimon en sortit qui ressemblait à un phénix.

C'est Zhuquaimon.dit Penguinmon étonné.C'est l'un des huit dieux digimon qui protège le digimonde.Je comprend mieux ce lac.C'est le domaine de Zhuqaimon.

Voyons.dit Emilie saisissant son D-power.Oui c'est bien Zhuqaimon un digimon de type virus mega.il utilise le feu pour se défendre ou attaquer.

Zhuqiaimon se tenait droit dans le ciel.il semblait fier et puissant.Il ne cessait de fixer Emilie et Penguinmon.

Bravo digisauveuse tu viens de battre les doutes que tu avais en toi ce qui vous rendra plus fort dans les batailles à venir.Maintenant il est temps d'apprendre ceretaines choses.dit Zhuqaimon.

Ah oui?Et lesquels?demanda Emilie.

Il y a bien longtemps un combat a eu lieu opposant un mauvais digimon,Zeepmilleniumon à quatre autres digimon.chacun d'eux tiraient leur force d'un élément qui étaient le feu,l'eau,la terre et la lumière.

Une minute.Il s'agit des éléments de Thomas,Candice,Hugo et Emilie.

Oui.sourit Zhuqaimon.Mais laisse moi finir.Zeepmilleniumon l'emporta.Lesquatre premiers digisauveurs mourirent avec leurs digimon.Zeepmilleniumon voulut prendre leurs D-power mais ils se mirent à briller et nous les dieux apparurent.Avec les trois autres dieux protégeant l'eau,la terre et la lumière, nous reprimes les D-power.Ensuite les quatre autres dieux ont crée chacun un nouveau D-power coresspondant à de nouveaux éléments.Les D-power ont brillé et ont éliminé Zeepmilleniumon. Cependant en mourrant,il jura de revenir.il est revenu et s'est digivolvé.Il ne lui manque plus beaucoup pour retrouver sa puissance d'antan.

Alors on doit le battre.dit Emilie.

Oui mais il est fort.Il existe trois talismans protégeant le digimon: la force,le pouvoir et l'équilibre.il en possède déjà deux mais le troisième nous l'avions bien caché.Mais dans leur combat l'ombre et la lumière l'ont réveillé et il est apparu.Heureusement la lumière a repris l'avantage sur l'ombre.Alors le talisman a brillé et vous huit avez été transporté dans les huit endroits du domaine des dieux.

Mais alors c'est ce talisman qu'avait Quentin.Il avait refusé de le donner à Moonmilleniumon.Il l'a lancé et c'est là qu'il a brillé.se souvint Emilie.

Maintenant je dois te dire que je suis le protecteur du feu.Pour cela je dois te donner quelque chose: la pierre du feu.

Il montra une pierre rouge qui se dirigea vers Emilie et fut aspiré par son D-power.

A quoi ça sert?

Vous verrez.Maintenant il est l'heure de partir.dit Zhuqaimon.

Zhuqaimon disparut et les deux amis furent pris dans un tourbillon rouge.Quand il fut calmé,is étaient à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon près de Centralpolis.Emilie comprit que ses amis viendrait tous ici de la même façon.Elle décida d'attendre ici ses amis.


	32. 13: Combattre pour la paix

**14] COMBATTRE POUR LA PAIX**

Thomas était allongé à terre avec Mushroomon.Son partenaire digimon l'aida à se relever.Alors ils s'aperçurent qu'ils se trouvaient près d'une rivière puissante mais belle.L'eau s'écoulait lentement.

Mushroomon où est on?

Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je pense qu'on est certainement sur le continent joyeux.

Et où est Candice?Et Fanbeemon?Que s'est il passé?demanda Thomas inquiet.

Je ne sais pas.Cette lumière marron nous a transporté ici alors que nous étions à bord de Whamon.C'est très étrange.

Bon où allons nous?

On devrait essayer de retrouver les autres.Essaie de chercher avec ton D-power.propose Mushroomon.

Non.dit fermement Thomas.Je refuse de collaborer à ces massacres.Il y a d'autres façons de régler un problème.

Thomas.soupire Mushroomon.

Lucemon est caché derrière un arbre.

J'ai raté avec la première mais celui ci je le ne raterai pas.ricana Lucemon.

Il posa ses mains sur la dark digi-sphère et un brouillard noir apparaît autour de Thomas et écarte Mushroomon.

_Thomas a huit ans.Il est dans le par cet une bagarre éclate.Deux de ses amis se battent car trois voyous veulent les racketter.Thomas regarde la bagarre essayant de régler ça sans violence.Il ne cessait de dire qu'on ne règle pas ses problèmes ainsi et qu'il fallait discuter car ils étaient incompris.Après la bagarre,ses amis étaient couvert de plaies et de bosses et n'avaient plus rien dans leurs poches.Ils jettèrent un regard de mépris à Thomas et partirent sans le saluer.A Douze ans,Thomas était au cœur d'une dispute entre des collegiens pour une histoire de racket à nouveau. Il ne cessait de répeter de ne pas se battre et de discuter avec leurs adbersaires.A la fin,ses amis détroussés partirent sans lui adresser un mot lançant des regards plein de mépris.Thomas ne comprenait pas.Pourtant il fallait discuter.Du coup Thomas s'était repliésur lui même et se consacrait uniquement à ses études.Quand il voyait une bagarre éclatait,il y allait pour dire de discuter et non se battre.A chaque fin de la dispute c'était le même résultat.Les enfants le fuyaient. Il y avaient aussi certains le traitant de lâche ou qui le frappaient._

Je ne comprend pas.Pourquoi ils refusent de comprendre?Pour instaurer la paix on ne doit pas se battre.se dit Thomas triste.

Alors Mushroomon avec courage entra dans le brouillard noir.

Thomas tu sais se battre c'est important car il faut aider ses amis.

Non pour construire la paix on ne peut pas se battre.

Dans le digimonde pour refaire le monde il faut se battre.Cela n'arrive pas tout seul.Cala vient au prix d'efforts et de sacrifices.

Mais dans mon monde alors?Je ne comprend pas.

Ecoute à force de ne pas te battre,tu te retrouves seul.Tu ne comprend pas que tu dois aider tes amis? Eux ils t'aideraient dans de telles situations.Les amis sont toujours là sauf si tu les abandonnes.

Mais Mushroomon...

çEcoute je suis Thomas Thomas d'être ton partenaire.Tu es doux et gentil mais tu dois apprendre à te battre et à être plus fort ou sinon tu seras toujours seul ou dominé des autres.

Mushroomon.. tu tu as raison.

Alors la dernière fonction de son D-power se déclencha comandée par le bouton bleu.Une lumière marron sortit du D-power et dispersa le brouillard noir.Les deux amis furent devant la rivière.

Alors une lumière marron apparut dans le ciel formant comme un tourbillon marron et un digimon ressemblant à un dragon avec des chaines en sortit et contemplant Thomas et Mushroomon.

C'est Azulongmon.Il est l'un des huit dieux protégeant le digimonde.Il est au niveau mega et est très fort.Il se sert de la terre pour attaquer ou se défendre.dit Mushroomon.

Enchanté de vous connaître.salua Thomas en faisant un salut à la japonaise.

Bravo digisauveur.dit Azulongmon.Maintenant il est temps de connaître l'histoire.

Je vous écoute.fit Thomas.

Il y a bien longtemps un combat a eu lieu opposant un mauvais digimon,Zeepmilleniumon à quatre autres digimon.chacun d'eux tiraient leur force d'un élément qui étaient le feu,l'eau,la terre et la lumière. Zeepmilleniumon l'emporta.Les quatre premiers digisauveurs mourirent avec leurs

digimon. Zeepmilleniumon voulut prendre leurs D-power mais ils se mirent à briller et nous les dieux apparurent.Avec les trois autres dieux protégeant l'eau,la terre et la lumière, nous reprimes les D-power.Ensuite les quatre autres dieux ont crée chacun un nouveau D-power coresspondant à de nouveaux éléments.Les D-power ont brillé et ont éliminé Zeepmilleniumon.Cependant en mourrant,il jura de revenir.il est revenu et s'est digivolvé.Il ne lui manque plus beaucoup pour retrouver sa puissance d'antan.expliqua Azulongmon.

Maisalors euh on doit se battre contre lui?demande Thomas pas rassuré du tout.

Ca ne seras pas facile.ajoute Mushroomon.

C'est pour ça que j'ai un cadeau en tant que protecteur de la terre.

Il montra une pierre marron qui se dirigea vers Thomas et fut aspiré par son D-power.

Ceci est une pierre de la terre.Elle te sera utile.

Merci.dit Thomas.

Maintenant il est temps de partir.

Un tourbillon marron apparut et emporta Thomas et Mushroomon.Quand il se calma,les deuxamis se trouvèrent à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon près de Centralpolis.


	33. 14: La solitude

**15] LA SOLITUDE**

Richard marchait avec Labramon.La lumière verte les avaient envoyé dans des montagnes.Ecoutant Labramon,Richard décida de quitter le continent serveur pour gagner le continent central pour aller soit à Centralpolis ou alors à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon espèrent retrouver ses amis.Ils cherchaient leur chemin à travers les méandres de ces montagnes mais n'y parvenaient pas.

Au dessus d'eux sur une colline Lucemon ricanait.

Eux je les louperait pas.Ce gamin est facile à détruire de l'intérieur.

Il pose ses mains sur la dark digi-sphère et un brouillard noir envelloppe Richard écartant Labramon.

_Richard avait deux ans et demi.Il jouait au square avec d'autres enfants au bac à sable maniant une petite pelle.Soudain son père arriva vers seize heures lui disant qu'il etait l'heure de rentrer à la maison.Son père le remit dans sa poussette.En chemin il s'arrêta à l'epicera acheter des provisions.Puis au moment de repartir,il aperçut un petit garçon de sept ans sur la chaussée hesitant de peur alors qu'une voiture arrivait à toute vitesse et allait inevatablement le renverser.N'ecoutant que son cœur,le père court et poussa le petit garçon sur le trottoir.Mais de sa poussette Richard aperçut son père se faire renverser par la voiture qui ne s'arrêta même pas.Le temps s'avance._ _Richard avait douze ans.Il attendait sur les marches de la banque le retour de sa mère partie prendre de l'argent sur son compte.Richard etait content.Il allait enfin avoir ce jeu video qu'il voulait tant.Cependant il commençait à trouver le temps long.Voilà déjà deux heures que sa mère etait entrée.Soudain il vit arriver la police qui entra dans la police.Un des policiers et lui demanda de se lever car cela allait être dangereux ici.Richard repondit qu'il ne pouvait car il attendait sa mère.Alors le policier lui expliqua que la banque etait attaquée par deux malfaiteurs alors Richard comprit que la raison du retard de sa mère.Un peu plus tard,les policiers ressortirent avec les malfaiteurs et l'un deux appella une ambulance.Alors une femme sortit de la banque et voyant Richard elle courut vers un des policiers.Pendant ce temps,Richard ne cessait de demander où etait sa mère.Quand les policiers comprirent,l'un d'eux s'approcha de Richard et tenta de lui expliquer calment que sa mère etait morte pendant l'attaque.Richard ne pleura pas mais il se sauva et courut chez lui pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.Alors il sait qu'il va être placé chez un oncle qui le laissera toute l'année dans son école à l'internat jusque ses dix huit ans sans jamais le reprendre et son demi frère allait dans le Sud chez une tante.Dans sa chambre il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin.__ Le matin du drâme,il jouait avec son petit frère;qui en réalité etait son demi frère mais Richard preferait petit frère;qui avait trois ans.Une heure avant l'accident,son petit frère lui demandait si il pourrait jouer avec son jouet.Richard n'etait pas très partageur et une dispute commença.Alors pris par le feu de la querelle,il lui cria qu'il ne voulut plus jamais le revoir.Plus tard,son vœu se réalisa.Sa mère morte,les deux enfants furent séparés._

Richard tomba à genoux et pleura.Il avait honte.C'était de sa faute si sa mère était morte.Si il n'avait pas dit à son petit frère qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir,sa mère et son frère sera encore là avec lui et il n'aurait pas passé cinq années complètes dans un internat.

Labramon entra dans le brouillard noir décidé à aider Richard.

Richard pourquoi pleures tu?Ca ne te ressembles pas tu sais.Tu ne montres jamais tesémotions et tu parle presque jamais.

Labramon.Ecoute je je ne suis qu'un assasin.

Arrête.

Si j'ai tué ma mère.C'est ma faute.La matin de sa mort j'ai souhaité de ne plus voir mon petit frère.Ma mère est morte et mon frère et moi avons été placé.

C'est pas ta faute.Richard il y a des choses qu'on ne peut rien faire.Même si tu avais été gentil avec ton frère cela se serait passé.

Labramon..

Ecoute ce n'est pas bon de toujours ne rien dire.Parle moi.Je suis ton ami moi.

Labramon.

Alors la dernière fonction de son D-power commandé par le bouton bleu s'active et une lumière verte disperse le brouillard.Ainsi un tourbillon vert apparaît devant eux et un digimon ressemblant à une tortue géante en sort.

C'est Ebonwumon,l'un des huit dieux du digimonde.Elle se sert de la glace pour attaquer ou se défendre.dit Labramon.

Bonjour et Bravo digisauveur.Tu as réussi à surmonter le poids de ton passé.dit Ebonwumon.Il est temps à présent pour toi de connaître toute l'histoire.

Ok.accepte Richard.

Il y a bien longtemps un combat a eu lieu opposant un mauvais digimon,Zeepmilleniumon à quatre autres digimon.chacun d'eux tiraient leur force d'un élément qui étaient le feu,l'eau,la terre et la lumière. Zeepmilleniumon l'emporta.Les quatre premiers digisauveurs mourirent avec leurs digimon .Zeepmilleniumon voulut prendre leurs D-power mais ils se mirent à briller et nous les dieux apparurent.Avec les trois autres dieux protégeant l'eau,la terre et la lumière, nous reprimes les D-power.Ensuite les quatre autres dieux ont crée chacun un nouveau D-power coresspondant à de nouveaux éléments.Les D-power ont brillé et ont éliminé Zeepmilleniumon.Cependant en mourrant,il jura de revenir.il est revenu et s'est digivolvé.Il ne lui manque plus beaucoup pour retrouver sa puissance d'antan.expliqua Ebonwumon.

Alors on le battre ce digimon.dit Richard énergique.

En attendant en tant que protecteur de la glace j'ai quelque chose à te donner.dit Ebonwumon.

Il montra une pierre verte qui se dirigea vers Richard et son D-power l'aspira.

A quoi ça sert?demanda Richard.

Tu verras cette pierre de glace te sera très utile maintenant c'est l'heure de partir.répondit Ebonwumon.

Un tourbillon vert apparut et Richard et Labramon furent pris dedans.Quand le tourbillon se calma,ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon.


	34. 15: Savoir s'amuser

**16] SAVOIR S'AMUSER**

Alexis se réveilla sur une ile.Autour de l'île,il n'y avait rien du tout à part l'océan à perte de vue.Le petit garçon curieux cherchait à comprendre pourquoi cette lumière orange l'avait transporté.Ensuite il repensa à Monodramon et à ses amis aussi.Heureusement Monodramon était là près de lui mais où était il?Et où étaient les autres?

J'aimerai avoir une carte du digimonde pour me reperer.gromelle Alexis.

Pas besoin de carte Alexis.Moi je peux te dire que nous nous trouvons sur l'ile mystérieuse du continent perdu.Le continent perdu fut détruit détruit par un volcan.Il existe encore un village en dessous mais seuls les digimon pouvant vivre sous l'eau sont capables d'y aller.Pour en revenir à l'île mystérieuse.Elle est très dangereuse et rôde de mauvais digimon.expliqua Monodramon.

Ah oui?fit Alexis puis il prit son D-power.De toute façon en cas de problème,on pourra toujours se digivolver.Bon où doit on aller et comment?

Le mieux serait de construire un radeau et de retourner à Centralpolis.propose Monodramon.

D'accord.Je trouve que j'ai une bonne idée.Je vais calculer quelques équations pour savoir comment placer les rondins ou orienter la voile.dit Alexis commençant à tracer des chiffres dans le sable.

Pas besoin.Il suffit juste d'attacher des rondins avec des lianes.dit monodramon.Bon moi je construit le radeau toi tu devrais plutôt chercher à manger.La traversée risque d'être longue.

D'accord.

Les deux amis appliquèrent ce plan.Ainsi une heure plus tard,ils finirent leur radeau et embarquèrent.Ils manaient les pagaies assez maladroitement tous les deux mais surtout Alexis et le radeau avançait en tournant sur lui même.

Pendant ce temps,Lucemon volait dans le ciel et les observait.

Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur.dit Lucemon.

Il posa ses mains sur la dark digi-sphère et un brouillard noir envelloppa Alexis et écarta Monodramon.

_Alexis était à l'école.Il levait sans cesse la main pour répondre aux questions de son institutrice.A chaque fois qu'elle l'interrogeait,il avait bon.Soudain la cloche sonne.C'est l'heure de la récréation.Les élèves sortirent en courant.Alexis sortit un livre et partit dans la cour.Il s'assit sur un banc regardant avec envie le terrain de football puis commence à lire.Puis un ballon de football manque comme d'habitude de le toucher.Alexis se relève et part s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer._

Alexis se mit à sangloter tombant à terre.Il n'avait pas d'amis.Il était toujours seul.Oui il passait son temps à étudier et ne jouait pas avec les enfants son âge.Alors Monodramon entra dans le brouillard noir et vit Alexis pleurer.

Alexis pourquoi pleures tu?

Je suis seul Monodramon.Je n'ai pas d'amis.sanglota Alexis.

C'est pas vrai Alexis.Moi je suis ton ami et je suis aussi fier que tu sois mon partenaire.Tu es doux et gentil ainsi que curieux c'est pour ça que je t'aime.Puis il y aussi Emilie,ta cousine,et le reste de l'équipe.Tu es leur ami comme tu es le mien.

Alexis sécha ses larmes et sereleva.Alors la dernière fonction de son D-power s'activa commandée par le bouton bleu.Une lumière orange dispersa le brouillard noir et ils purent à nouveau contemplet l'océan.Un tourbillon orange apparut à la surface de l'eau et un petit digimon en sortit sa tête.

C'est Marineangemon.Un digimon de niveau mega du groupe des fées de type antivirus.Ses attaques sont océan amour et sourire hynoptique.l'analyse Alexis.

Et il est aussi un des huit dieux qui protège le digimonde.Il se sert de l'air pour se défendre ou attaquer.poursuivit Monodramon.

Bonjour digisauveur.Tu as réussi à vaincre ta peur.Je suis Marineangemon,protecteur de l'élément de l'air.Maintenant il est temps d'apprendre l'histoire.

Bien j'écoute.dit Alexis très attentif.

Il y a bien longtemps un combat a eu lieu opposant un mauvais digimon,Zeepmilleniumon à quatre autres digimon.chacun d'eux tiraient leur force d'un élément qui étaient le feu,l'eau,la terre et la lumière. Zeepmilleniumon l'emporta.Les quatre premiers digisauveurs mourirent avec leurs digimon. Zeepmilleniumon voulut prendre leurs D-power mais ils se mirent à briller et nous les dieux apparurent.Avec les trois autres dieux protégeant l'eau,la terre et la lumière, nous reprimes les D-power.Ensuite les quatre autres dieux ont crée chacun un nouveau D-power coresspondant à de nouveaux éléments.Les D-power ont brillé et ont éliminé Zeepmilleniumon.Cependant en mourrant,il jura de revenir.il est revenu et s'est digivolvé.Il ne lui manque plus beaucoup pour retrouver sa puissance d'antan.expliqua Marineangemon.

Mais pourra t-on le battre ce digimon seulement avec la digivolution élémentale?demanda Alexis.

C'est là où j'intervient.Voici une pierre d'air.Elle te sera très utile.

Il sortit une pierre orange qui se dirigea vers alexis et fut aspiré par son D-power.

Maintenant il est temps de se dire au revoir.sourit Marineangemon.

Un tourbillon orange aspira Alexis et MonodramonQuand il se calma,ils se retrouvèrent à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon.


	35. 16: La confiance en soi

**17] LA CONFIANCE EN SOI**

Candice se réveilla et remarqua aussitôt Fanbeemon déjà debout près d'elle.Ils se trouvaient dans une usine à cequi lui semblait.Elle voyait une chaine fonctionnait bien singulière.Elle assemblait des pièces pour les démonter ensuite.

Fanbeemon où sommes nous?demanda Candice.

Apparement dans l'ancienne usine de Andromon qui se trouve sur le continent central.Et il y a un petit problème c'est qu'il n'existe pas de porte de sortie à moins de sortir par les égouts.

Les égouts?répeta Candice un peu écoeuré puis soupire.Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.

On va essayer de trouver la bouche d'égout alors.

Ainsi les deux amies commencèrent à errer à travers l'usine à la recherche de la fameuse bouche dégout s'avérant être leur porte de sortie.

Dis Candice j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es partie avec Thomas?

Je voulais le protéger.Il n'aime pas se battre.Il aurait pu lui arriver malheur.

Il a pourtant Mushroomon pour le protéger.

Oui mais si Thomas refuse de combattre Mushroomon ne pourra rien faire.

C'est vrai mais je suis sure qu'il finira parcomprendre tu sais.

J'espère car je pensais après les révélations de ce garçon,Quentin,notre ennemi doit être très puissant.On aura besoin de tout le monde pour gagner.Et puis on est une équipe.

C'est bien vrai.sourit Fanbeemon.

Pendant ce temps,Lucemon entra dans l'usine par la bouche d'égout.Il repéra où était Candice et Fanbeemon et sourit.

Cette fois je me referai.Ils paieront pour les autres.murmura Lucemon avec un sourire inquiètant.

Il posa les mains sur la dark digi-sphère.Alors un brouillard noir envelloppa Candice et écarta la pauvre Fanbeemon.

_Candice était seule dans sa chambre assise sur son lit.Elle repensait à sa vie.Elle avait en seconde pris la décision d'aller en section ES.A sa première première,elle se conduisit mal et n'avait pas de très bonnes notes.A la fin de l'année,elle dût redoubler.Alors elle décide de changer de section et va vers une première L.L'année est aussi catastrophique et elle abandonne en Mai l'école définitivement pour chercher un apprentissage et entrer ainsi sur le marché du travail.Mais elle ne trouve rien.Alors elle retourna à l'école en première ES à nouveau une semaine après la rentrée. Alors elle arriva à passer en terminaleet à réussir les épreuves de français et de SVT.Mais elle se demandait si elle aurait son bac.Peut être était elle nulle?Elle n'avait réussi à sa troisième première que parce qu'elle avait déjà vu le programme.Elle était à moins de trois mois du bac et elle stressait affreusement.Si elle le ratait?_

Candice tomba à genoux et ne cessa de se poser des questions.Elle commençait sérieusement à stresser et pensait presqu'elle était nulle.Alors Fanbeemon entra avec courage dans le brouillard noir et constata que Candice était dans une sérieuse crise de doutes et commençait à se ravaisser.

Candice calme toi.Tu n'es pas nulle bien au contraire.

Fanbeemon j'ai fait trois premières.Personne ne peut en faire autant.

Je ne sais pas au juste ce que c'est mais même si tu recommences plusieurs fois une chose ce n'est pasque tu es nulle.Tout le mondea le droit de faire des erreurs.En plus,en faisant des erreurs,tu apprends beaucoup.

Ah oui?

Oui les erreurs permettent d'apprendre beaucoup.C'est normal de faire des erreurs.Le tout c'est de les réparer.

Alors la dernière fonction de son D-power commandée par le bouton bleu s'activa.Une lumière violette sortit et dispersa le brouillard noir.Ainsi un tourbillon violet apparaît et un ange magnifique en sortit.

C'est Ophanimon.Elle est la seule déesse parmi les dieux qui proège le digimonde.Elle se sert de l'eau pour se défendre ou attaquer.dit Fanbeemon.

Bonjour digisauveuse tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ta peur.sourit Ophanimon.Maintenant il est temps d'écouter l'histoire.

Ah oui?Je vous écoute.répondit Candice.

Il y a bien longtemps un combat a eu lieu opposant un mauvais digimon,Zeepmilleniumon à quatre autres digimon.chacun d'eux tiraient leur force d'un élément qui étaient le feu,l'eau,la terre et la lumière. Zeepmilleniumon l'emporta.Lesquatre premiers digisauveurs mourirent avec leurs digimon. Zeepmilleniumon voulut prendre leurs D-power mais ils se mirent à briller et nous les dieux apparurent.Avec les trois autres dieux protégeant l'eau,la terre et la lumière, nous reprimes les D-power.Ensuite les quatre autres dieux ont crée chacun un nouveau D-power coresspondant à de nouveaux éléments.Les D-power ont brillé et ont éliminé Zeepmilleniumon.Cependant en mourrant,il jura de revenir.il est revenu et s'est digivolvé.Il ne lui manque plus beaucoup pour retrouver sa puissance d'antan.expliqua Ophanimon.

C'est passionnant et inquietant.Ainsi on devra combattre cet Candice.

Oui et pour ça j'ai un cadeau.Il s'agit d'une pierre d'eau.

Elle montra une pierre violette qui se dirigea vers Candice dont son D-power l'aspira.

Maintenant il est l'heure de retrouver vos amis.Bonne chance.sourit Ophanimon.

Un tourbillon violet apparut et aspira Candice et Fanbeemon.Quand il fut calmé,elles purent constater qu'elles se trouvaient à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon.


	36. 17: le sens de l'équipe

**18] LE SENS DE L'EQUIPE**

Julien était accroché dans un arbre.Tapirmon l'aida à descendre mais il il se cassa le figure tout de même.Il se relèva et se demande où il est.Il se trouve près d'un arbre.Autour de lui s'étend une immense prairie à perte de vue comme un océan d'herbe.

Tapirmon quel est cet endroit?

C'est la prairie du continent joyeux.Elle est immense.

Génial.Je déteste marcher.

On n'a pas le choix.

Je vais adorer ça.gromella Julien.

Julien et Tapirmon commencèrent à avancer à travers la prairie.Pendant ce temps,Lucemon dans l'arbre lres observait.

Je n'échouerait pas cette fois.se promit Lucemon.

Il posa les mains sur la dark digi-sphère.Julien fut envollée par un brouillard noiret Tapirmon fut écarté.

_Julien revoyait ses affrontements avec Emilie.Il voyait aussi comment elle s'était affirmé comme le chef.Il avait bien raison.Elle mentait.Il la détestait.Après tout c'était à lui d'être le chef.La haine ne cessait de grandit en lui.Il était le meilleur et le seul pouvant sauver le digimonde.Il n'avait besoin de personne.Ni d'amis et encore moins de cette maudite Emilie.Il vit alors Emilie apparaître devant lui.Il porta des coups de poing et de jambes.Il semblait la traitait comme un punching ball et défoulait ses nerfs dessus._

Julien continuait ses gestes en frappant très fort ce qui n'était qu'une illusion mais pourtant si réel pour lui.Alors Tapirmon entra dans le brouillard noir et vit Julien taper sur l'image de Emilie.

Julien arrête ça tout de suite.lui cria Tapirmon.

Tapirmon ne te mêles pas de ça.C'est une affaire personelle.

Tu sais ce que ça signifie travailler en équipe?Je te rappelle que vous avez tous choisi Emilie comme chef.Tu n'as pas voulu contre toi mais tu avais cinq voix contre toi.Chacun a sa place dans une équipe.Tu n'es pas le meilleur et personne ne l'est.Vous avez votre rôle à partir de votre personnalité Julien.s'éberva Tapirmon.

Ah oui?fit Julien sceptique.

Oui.Emilie est le chef mais elle a le charisme et être responsable pour ça.Thomas est la voix de la raison.Candice est la mère du groupe.Richard est un peu rebelle comme toi mais il vient toujours à l'aide de ses amis.Alexis est le petit génie du groupe.Hugo cherche toujours à être gentil.Enfin ce que j'aime en toi c'est ta gentillesse.Tu essaies toujours de remonter le moral aux autre.

Attends ma gentillesse?s'exclama Julien étonné.

Alors la dernière fonction de son D-power commandée par le bouton bleu s'activa.Une lumière grise sortit et dispersa le brouillard.Ainsi un tourbillon gris apparut et un digimon tigre en sortit.

C'est Baihumon,un des dieux du digimonde.Il se sert de la pierre pour se protéger,se défendre ou attaquer.dit Tapirmon.

Ah oui?pas mal.

Bonjour digisauveur.Je crois que tu as compris que ton partenaire est ton ami et pas une machine de guerre à présent.Maintenant écoute mon histoire.

D'accord.accepta Julien impressionné.

Il y a bien longtemps un combat a eu lieu opposant un mauvais digimon,Zeepmilleniumon à quatre autres digimon.chacun d'eux tiraient leur force d'un élément qui étaient le feu,l'eau,la terre et la lumière. Zeepmilleniumon l'emporta.Les quatre premiers digisauveurs mourirent avec leurs digimon .Zeepmilleniumon voulut prendre leurs D-power mais ils se mirent à briller et nous les dieux apparurent.Avec les trois autres dieux protégeant l'eau,la terre et la lumière, nous reprimes les D-power.Ensuite les quatre autres dieux ont crée chacun un nouveau D-power coresspondant à de nouveaux éléments.Les D-power ont brillé et ont éliminé Zeepmilleniumon.Cependant en mourrant,il jura de revenir.il est revenu et s'est digivolvé.Il ne lui manque plus beaucoup pour retrouver sa puissance d'antan.expliqua Baihumon.

Alors on doit le battre?Rien de plus facile pour m.. non enfin pour nous,pour notre équipe.

Bien.sourit Baihumon.Voici un cadeau qui devrait t'aider.C'est une pierre de roche.

Il montra une pierre qui se dirigea vers Julien et fut aspirée par son D-power.

Et c'est quoi?demanda Julien curieux.

Tu verras.Maintenant au revoir et bonne chance.dit Baihumon.

Alors un tourbillon gris aspira Julien et Tapirmon.Quand il fut calmé,ils se retrouvèrent à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon.


	37. 18: L'ange gardien

**19] L'ANGE GARDIEN**

Hugo était encore évanoui après avoir été transporté avec Tokomon par cette lumière.Au contact de cette lumière jaune,Tokomon s'était à nouveau digivolvé en Patamon.Hugo se réveilla et se relèva.Il se frotta lesyeux et n'aperçut que Patamon.Ils étaient seuls dans une ville qui volait dans le ciel.Cette ville était déserte et ressemblait à une ancienne cité athèzque.

Patamon où es t-on?Et où sont les autres?demanda Hugo.

Je ne sais pas où sont nos amis mais je peux te dire que nous nous trouvons dans la légendaire cité des Sepikmon.Selon la légende,ils auraient quitté leur cité après une catastrophe inconnu.Personne n'est jamais venu.expliqua Patamon.

Et pourquoi elle flotte dans les airs?

Et pourquoi elle ne serait pas dans les airs?

Ben logiquement seuls les oiseaux peuvent se déplacer dans les airs.

Ah?fit Patamon qui semblait étonné.

Bon on a besoin de Ultraangemon.dit Hugo regardant son D-power.

Pendant ce temps,Lucemon posa le pied sur la cité et regarda Hugo et Patamon.

Oh non.Tu ne te digivolvera pas.Toi je t'aurai.Un petit gamin ça te devrait être facile.

Lucemon posa les mains sur la dark digi-sphère et un brouillard envelloppa Hugo écartant Patamon.

_Hugo avait sept ans et pleurait car il voulait ce jouet.Sa mère sortit de la cuisine et lui dit qu'il n'était qu'un horrible petit braillard.Elle ajouta aussi qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul et qu'il était vraiment faible._

Hugo tomba à genoux et pleura.C'était vrai.Il était faible et pleurait toujours.Il fallait toujours qu'il dépende des autres.Alors Patamon entra dans le brouillard noir et vit Hugo sangloter.

Hugo calme toi.J'aimes pas te voir pleurer tu sais.

Patamon je suis juste un gamin braillard et capricieux.Je suis vraiment trop faible pour être un digisauveur.

Non tu n'es pas faible.Quand tu es parti du groupe pour retrouver Quentin et quand il est arrivé,tu n'as pas du tout pleurer.Tu t'es aussitôt digivolvé alors en Ultraangemon alors que Darkdevimon est bien plus fort que toi.Et quand tu as vu que tu étais seul,tu n'as pas pleuré non plus.

Merci Patamon.dit Hugo essuyant une larme qui tomba sur son D-power.

Alors la dernière fonction de son D-power commandée par le bouton bleu s'activa.Une lumière jaune sortit et dispersa le brouillard noir.Ainsi un tourbillon jaune apparut et un digimon ange en sortit.

C'est Seraphimon.Il est l'un des huit dieux du digimonde.Il se sert de la lumière pour attaquer ou se défendre.dit Patamon.

Bonjour digisauveur.Tu as réussi à devenir plus fort et courageux.A présent il est temps d'écouter l'histoire de la première fois où l'ombre a défié la lumière.Il y a bien longtemps un combat a eu lieu opposant un mauvais digimon,Zeepmilleniumon à quatre autres digimon.chacun d'eux tiraient leur force d'un élément qui étaient le feu,l'eau,la terre et la lumière. Zeepmilleniumon l'emporta.Les quatre premiers digisauveurs mourirent avec leurs digimon.Zeepmilleniumon voulut prendre leurs D-power mais ils se mirent à briller et nous les dieux apparurent.Avec les trois autres dieux protégeant l'eau,la terre et la lumière, nous reprimes les D-power.Ensuite les quatre autres dieux ont crée chacun un nouveau D-power coresspondant à de nouveaux éléments.Les D-power ont brillé et ont éliminé Zeepmilleniumon.Cependant en mourrant,il jura de revenir.il est revenu et s'est digivolvé.Il ne lui manque plus beaucoup pour retrouver sa puissance d'antan.expliqua Seraphimon.

Mais alors on doit le battre?demande hugo timidement.

Oui l'ombre doit être battue.Mais pour cela j'ai un cadeau.

Il montra une pierre jaune qui se dirigea vers Hugo et fut aspiré par son D-power.

Qu'est que c'est?demanda Hugo.

C'est une pierre de lumière.Elle te sera très utile.

Ah?bon d'accord.

Maintenant c'est l'heure de partir.Bonne chance.

Un tourbillon jaune les aspira.Quand il fut calmé,Hugo et Patamon se trouvèrent à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon.


	38. 19: un passé douloureux

**20] UN PASSE DOULOUREUX**

Quentin était encore évanoui tandis que Demidevimon volait au dessus de lui.Demimeramon s'était à nouveau digivolvéen Demidevimon au contact de la lumière noire.Quentin se réveille et se relèva.Il scruta les environs et ne reconnut rien qu'il connaissait.Ils se trouvaient sur une vaste ile avec une montagne,un volcan et une épaisse forêt.

Demidevimon où est-on?

Eh bien il me semble qu'il s'agit de l'île des fichiers binaires.Là bas c'est le mont de l'infini et de l'aitre côté le mont Miramachi qui est en fait un volcan.expliqua Demidevimon.

Que devons nous faire?Je ne sais pas.

Dis Quentin pourquoi tu as refusé de donner le dernier talisman.

Je ne sais pas.J'ai trouvé ça très étrange.J'ai vu mon D-power et celui de Hugo émettre chacun une lumière et le talisman s'est formé.C'était comme si je sentais que je devais le protéger.Mais c'est idiot.

Non ce n'est pas idiot.Quentin doit aussi tu es un digisauveur.Tu possède l'élément des ténèbres et cet enfant celui de la lumière.Après le combat l'ombre et la lumière se sont unies pour vous protéger.

Protéger mais de quoi?

Moonmilleniumon bien sur.Quentin il comptait sur toi pour éliminer les autres.Après tu n'aurais plus servi à rien.Il nous aurait éliminé.

Alors j'ai fait partie des méchants.Mais pourquoi?Comment?

Calme toi Quentin.

Pendant ce temps,Lucemon les observait caché derrière un rocher et souria.

Le dernier.En plus le traitre.Toi je te raterai.De plus je n'ai pas intêret car sinon je vais finir en données.dit Lucemon.

Il posa ses mains sur la dark digi-sphère et un brouillard noir envelloppa Quentin écartant Demidevimon.

_Quentin avait dix ans.Il partait avec son père laissant sa mère avec Hugo,son petit frère.Il se retourna et vit Hugo pleurer.Il se demanda pourquoi ses parents divorçaient.Depuis il habitait à Hirson ne pouvant pas se rendre à Fourmies pour voir Hugo.Quentin commença alors à changer de comportement.Il devint plus taciturne et renfermé.Il n'était jamais avec d'autres enfants.Ensuite tout changea.Il se souvint du jour où à la gare de Hirson,il avait pris un train qui était en fait un Locomon.Il alla alors dans le digimonde.Là bas,il rencontra Milleniumon qui lui dit de le suivre pour sauver ce monde.Il lui donna l'élément des ténèbres et lui montra Demidevimon,son partenaire digimon.Depuis il a passé son temps à détruire le digimonde et absorber les données des digimon et du digimonde au lieu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien et sauver le digimonde._

Quentin tomba à genoux et pleura.il ne pouvait pas être un digisauveur.il avait tellement fait de mal au digimonde.Soudain Demidevimon entra dans le brouillard noir et vit Quentin pleurer.

Quentin qu'as tu?Ca ne te ressembles pas de pleurer.

Je suis juste un garçon nul qui est incapable de protéger son petit frère.

Non tu n'es pas nul.C'est pas faute et puis tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

Quoi?

Oui.Fais moi confiance.lui sourit Demidevimon.

Alors la dernière fonction de son D-power commandée par le bouton bleu s'activa.Une lumière blanche sortit et dispersa le brouillard noir.Ainsi un tourbillon noir et blanc se forma et un digimon ange en sortit.

C'est Cherubimon.L'un des huit dieux du digimonde.il se sert des ténèbres pour attaquer ou se défendre.dit Demidevimon.

Bonjour digisauveur.Grâce à Demidevimon,tu as réussi à vaincre les ténèbres en toi bien qu'il soit important de conserver une part d'ombre et de lumière en nous.Maintenant écoute mon histoire.

Ok.

Il y a bien longtemps un combat a eu lieu opposant un mauvais digimon,Zeepmilleniumon à quatre autres digimon.chacun d'eux tiraient leur force d'un élément qui étaient le feu,l'eau,la terre et la lumière. Zeepmilleniumon l'emporta.Les quatre premiers digisauveurs mourirent avec leurs digimon. Zeepmilleniumon voulut prendre leurs D-power mais ils se mirent à briller et nous les dieux apparurent.Avec les trois autres dieux protégeant l'eau,la terre et la lumière, nous reprimes les D-power.Ensuite les quatre autres dieux ont crée chacun un nouveau D-power coresspondant à de nouveaux éléments.Les D-power ont brillé et ont éliminé Zeepmilleniumon.Cependant en mourrant,il jura de revenir.il est revenu et s'est digivolvé.Il ne lui manque plus beaucoup pour retrouver sa puissance d'antan.expliqua Cherubimon.

Alors il le faut le Quentin.

En effet.

Alors on devra rejoindre les autres.Ca ne m'enchante pas du tout.J'ai peur de Hugo.pense Quentin.

Pour cela j'ai quelque chose pour toi une pierre des ténèbres.

IL montra une pierre blanche qui se dirigea vers Quentin et fut aspirée par son D-power.

A quoi ça sert une pierre des ténèbres?

Ah tu verras.Maintenant c'est l'heure de partir.

Un tourbillon noir et blanc apparut et aspira Quentin et Demidevimon.Quand il fut calmé,ils se retrouvèrent à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon.


	39. 20: Une équipe unie

**21] UNE EQUIPE UNIE**

Chacun des huit digisauveurs se trouvaient ainsi à l'embarcadère du village de Gomamon tout près de Centralpolis.Les enfants regardèrent l'endroit un peu étonnés mais comprirent que le tourbillon qui les avait amené ici était dû aux dieux pour leur faire retrouver leurs équipiers.

Bon on est tous ici.dit Emilie.Maintenant que faisons nous?

La chef devrait savoir.ricana Julien.

Julien.soupira Tapirmon tandis que Candice lui envoie un bon coup de pied à la cheville.

Pendant que les enfants parlaient,Quentin comença à s'éloigner.

Eh Quentin où vas tu?demanda Alexis.

Moi?Nulle part.

Attends Quentin.Tu es un digisauveur comme nous.Allez viens.l'encouragea Emilie.

Moi?Non c'est impossible.répondit Quentin évitant de regarder Hugo qui lui envoyait un regard noir.

Soudain une explosion se fit entendre au centre du village et deux ou trois Gomamon accoururent.

Oh ils sont vraiment mignons.s'exclama Candice en serrant un Gomamon.

Eh tu m'étouffes.

Que se passe t-il ici?demanda Emilie.

Il y a deux digimon ici.Un Megidramon et un Reapermon.Ils veulent absorber lesdonnées de notre village.expliqua l'un des Gomamon.

Mais si ils absorbent les données de ce village,ces Gomamon redeviendront des digi-œufs.dit Labramon.

On doit empêcher.déclare Richard.

Je suis d'accord.approuve Thomas.

Voyons Megidramon est un digimon de niveau mega de type virusdu groupe des méchants dragons. Ses attaques sont megido flamme et hell howling.Reapermon ou Gokumon est aussi un digimon de niveau mega de type virus.il attaque ses adversaires avecson attaque skull whirlwind.Ils ont l'air très puissants.les analysa Alexis.

Pourtant ils ne sont surement pas imbattables.Allez on y va.On va sauver les Gomamon.décide Emilie.

Spirit digivolution.crièrent les enfants.

Penguinmon digivolve toi.................en Metalunimon.

Mushroomon digivolve toi................en Flowermon

Labramon digivolve toi....................en Metaldobermon

Monodramon digivolve toi................en Dracomon

Fanbeemon digivolve toi...................en Metalinsectmon

Tapirmon digivolve toi.....................en Ultrawisardmon

Patamon digivolve toi......................en Ultraangemon

On passe au niveau élémentale.Elément digivolution.Metalunimon digivolve toi...........en Fireunimon

Elément digivolution.Flowermon digivolve toi.................en Earthflowermon

Elément digivolution.Metaldobermon digivolve toi............en Snowcerberumon

Elément digivolution.Dracomon digivolve toi...................en Winddracomon

Elément digivolution.Metalinsectmon digivolve toi..............en Waterinsectmon

Elément digivolution.Ultrawisardmon digivolve toi...............en Stonewisardmon

Elément digivolution.Ultraangemon digivolve toi..................en Lightangemon

La bataille pour sauver le village des Gomamon commença.A priori les digimon hybrides semblent avoir l'avantage.Pourtant les deux mauvais digimon réuissirent à faire regresser Winddracomon et Waterinsectmon respectivement en Alexis et Monodramon ainsi que Candice et Fanbeemon.

non.On doit mettre au point une stratégie et découvrir leur faiblesse.dit Alexis.

Et laquelle génie?ironisa Candice.

Earthflowermon lança son attaque épée florale.Reapermon et Megidramon l'esquivèrent.ensuite Megidramon le poussa dans l'eau.Le code digital de Earthflowermon commence à apparaître.Alors Snowcerberumon le protège avecson attaque laser glace tandis que Earthflowermon redevient Thomas et Mushroomon.

Non.On a échoué.dit Thomas.

Megidramon attaque Snowcerberumon avec son attaque megido flamme.Le feu est bien plus fort que la glace.Snowcerberumon est obligé de regresser et redevient Richard et Labramon.

C'est pas vrai.grogna Richard.

Je dois les aider.dit Quentin regadant son D-power.Elément digivolution.

Eh je ne peux pas me digivolver.glapit Demidevimon.

Non.C'est pas vrai.soupira Quentin.

Sur le champ de bataille il ne restait plusque Fireunimon,Stonewisardmon et Lightangemon.Mais Reapermon attira Lightangemon et l'isola.Il fut seul et il régressa sous les attaques de Reapermon.Il redevient Hugo et Patamon.Alors le code digital de Hugo et Patamon apparaît.

NON HUGO!hurle Quentin.

**Son D-power noir se transforme et devient un D-power noir et blanc.Alors Demidevimon se met à briller d'une lumière noire et blanche.Sur l'écran de son nouveau D-power,Quentin voit le symbole de l'élément des ténèbres.Il apparaît à l'écran et sort de son D-power.La lumière noire et blanche est de plus est de plus en plus forte.**

Demidevimon digivolve toi...............en Darkdevimon

**Darkdevimon était différent.Il n'était plus entierement noir mais son armure était devenue noire et blanche en part égale.Sur son front se dessinait le symbole du yin et du yang.Dans son dos,il y avait le symbole de l'élément des ténèbres.Darkdevimon sortit de la lumière noire et blanche qu'il absorba.**

Darkdevimon attaqua les deux mauvais digimon avec son attaque épée de l'équilibre.Fireunimon et Stonewisardmon attaquent avec lui aussi avec leurs attaques boules de feu et pierres magiques.Les deux digimon sont élimnés et leur code digital commence à apparaître.Emilie appuya sur le bouton orange de son D-power.Alors Fireunimon aspira le code digital de Reapermon et Megidramon.Puis les trois digimon redevinrent Emilie et Penguinmon,Julien et Tapirmon et Quentin et Demidevimon.

Les digisauveurs étaient contents et fiers d'avoir sauver le village des Gomamon.


	40. 21: L'alerte

**22] L'ALERTE**

Les digisauveurs avaient repris la route tous ensemble.Ils marchairent guidés par Emilie vers Centralpolis.Alexis avait rappellé que c'était en quelque sorte la capitale du digimonde.De plus c'était là où vivait Peacemon.Ils avaient décidé de se rendre à la maison de Peacemon où ils étaient allé à leur première venue à Centralpolis.En début d'après midi,ils étaient en hant de la colline qui dominait la grande ville.Les digisauveurs contemplait.

Cette ville est la plus importante du digimonde mais elle est facile à prendre et n'a presqueaucune Emilie.

Comment aucune défense?Et les digimon?demanda Thomas.

Ils sont amicaux et surement peu habitués au combat.Et rappellez vous la plupart sont au niveau disciple parfois moins.répondit Emilie.

Elle a raison.Le seul digimon ultime ici c'est Peacemon.approuva Tapirmon.

Alors cette ville est surement la cible d'une attaque Candice.

Mais on ne peut pas se multiplier en de nombreux exemplaires.il existe beaucoup d'endroits qui sont suceptibles d'être attaqués.dit Julien.

C'est vrai mais j'ai parlé avec Monodramon.Centralpolis est comme la capitale du digimonde mais elle sert aussi de balance.Si Centralpolis est détruite alors l'équilibre du digimonde le sera aussi.Et si cet équilibre est détruit le nôtre le sera par la même occassion.expliqua Alexis.

Alors il n'y a pas à hésiter.On doit protéger Centralpolis quelque soit le prix à payer.décida Emilie.

Mais ça ne seras pas facile.D'abord il n'y a aucune muraille pour protéger la ville.remarqua Richard.

J'ai déjà un plan.dit Emilie.Deux d'entre nous iront se poster en dehors de la ville afin defaire barrage.Il ne s'agira de se battre que lorsqu'il sera neccessaire c'est à direquand la ville sera menacée.

J'ai déjà une idée.Avec les digimon dans la ville,certains d'entre nous établirons une muraille.Ensuite d'autres pourront préparer des pièges comme au Moyen Age.proposa Alexis.

Moi je trouve que c'est bonne idée.approuve Candice.

Soudain Impmon arriva devant eux.

Vous voilà.Je suis bien content de vous voir.Trois guerriers envoyés par Moonmilleniumon vont bientôt attaqué Centralpolis.Un de leurs digimon,un Ninjamon a tué Peacemon en le prenant par derrière.Ces trois guerriers sont Blackwargreymon,Blackmetalgarurumon et Chaosdukemon.Pour le moment,ils assiègent forêtcity,la ville la plus importante sur le continent joyeux.Ils veulent asborber ses données.Cependant si ilsapprennent l'importance de Centralpolis ce sera pas le continent central qui disparaitra mais tout le digimonde.expliqua Impmon.

Ne t'inquiètes on va vous aider.décide Emilie.

Alors on va quelle tâche colonel?ironise Richard.

Eh bien d'abord Richard et Julien vous irez tenir les tours de garde à l'extérieur de la ville.Essayez de tenir le plus longtemps possible quand ils arriveront.

Comme tu veux.dit Richard.

Ouais je vais leur botter les fesses.ajouta Julien enthoutiaste.

Alexis tu seras l'ingénieur de la construction de la muraille et je nomme Candice,Quentin et Thomas pour t'aider à manœuvrer les digimon.

Ok.Je pense qu'on pourra se servir du petit muret qui sert à délimiter la ville.C'est un bon début.dit Alexis.

Enfin Hugo et moi on va préparer de l'huile bouillante et des trucs de ce genre là.dit Emilie en riant.

Sinon j'ai analysé nos ennemis.ajoutaAlexis.Blackwargeymon est un digmon de niveau mega type virus du groupe des dragons.Ses attaques sont attaque dragon et tornade noire.Ensuite pour Blackmetalgarurumon,il s'agit d'un digimon de niveau mega type virus du groupe des androïdes.Il attaque avec garuru tomahawk.Enfin Chaosdukemon est un digimon de niveau mega type virus du groupe des méchants guerriers.ses attaques sont juddecia prison et désastre de demon.Voilà c'est tout si je peux me permettre de dire ça ainsi.

Je n'aurai qu'un mot à dire.Tout le monde au travail.ordonna joyeusement Emilie.

Les enfants et leurs digimon obeirent docilement à son ordre.Alors qu'ils entraient dans la ville de Centralpolis,Richard,Julien et leurs digimon se dirigeait vers le village de Gomamon pour surveiller l'arrivée de leurs ennemis.C'était maintenant que le destin des deux mondes allait se jouait avec la bataille de Centralpolis.


	41. La bataille de Centralpolis: partie 1

**23] LA BATAILLE DE CENTRALPOLIS (partie 1)**

Dix jours s'étaient passés depuis que les enfants et leurs digimon travaillaient pour défendre la ville de Centralpolis.Julien,Richard et leurs digimon patrouillaient depuis le village de Gomamon sur la côte. Pour le moment,il n'y avait rien de suspect.Tant mieux pensaient-ils car ainsi les autres auraient le temps de préparer la défense de la ville.

En effet dans Centralpolis personne ne chômait.Alexis dirigeait les travaux de construction d'une muraille de protection en suivant minutieusement son plan mais n'hésitant pas aider les ouvriers. Candice,Quentin et Thomas lui donnaient un coup de main encadrant les digimon qui participaient à la construction.Alexis s'occupait des murs Ouest,Candice ceux du Nord,Thomas l'Est et Quentin le Sud.La muraille avançait bien et montait dans les douze mètres de haut.A cette hauteur,Alexis décida d'arrêter.La muraille comportait aussi un chemin de garde et quatre tours pour scruter au loin.On pouvait voir très bien le village de Gomamon d'une des tours.D'ailleurs un digimon alla dedans afin de scruter l'horyzon pour voir quand arriveraient leurs ennemis.Ainsi une Floramon,un Candlemon,un Palmon et un Kokugamon furent en charge de surveiller autour de la ville.

Pendant ce temps,Emilie et Hugo avec l'aide de Impmon se chargeait de préparer des pièges.Ils avaient creusé de nombreux et profonds trous munis de piques.Egalement ils avaient préparé plusieurs chaudrons d'huile bouillante pour jetter sur l'ennemi.En tous les cas,ils pouvaient résister face à leur ennemi selon eux.

Soudain la Floramon de garde poussa un cri.

Vite vos amis sont là.hurla t-elle.

Aussitôt ils ouvrirent la porte.Richard et Julien entrèrent tenant leurs digimon mal en point.

Ils sont là.Ils détruisent le village de Gomamon et vont arriver.dit difficilement Richard.

On est prêts Alexis?demanda Emilie.

Complètement.

Alors la bataille de Centralpolis peut commencer les amis.cria Emilie.


	42. La bataille de Centralpolis: partie 2

**24] LA BATAILLE DE CENTRALPOLIS (partie 2)**

Oui c'est l'heure de la bataille de Centralpolis.Tout le monde à son poste.ordonna Emilie.

Pendant que Emilie préparait ses troupes,Blackmetalgarirumon,Blackwargreymon et ChaosDukemon se dirigeait.Ils aperçurent les trous creusés remplis de piques.Blackwargreymon lança son attaque dragon.Il y eut une violente explosion et le sol autour de Centralpolis s'affaisa.

Ca commence mal.dit Alexis.

Bon prêts pour le larguage d'huile?demanda Emilie.

Oui.répondit Thomas.

Les enfants et les digimon s'activaient.Ils ne cessaient de monter et descendre de la muraille pour apporter de l'huile bouillante.La stratégie était excelente car l'huile repoussait leurs ennemis.Durant dix jours,ils purent les maintenir à distance.Cependant le onzième jour tout changea.

Il ne reste plus d'huile bouillante et on ne peut pas en Thomas.

Que fait-on alors?demanda Candice.

On va défendre la muraille.Digivolvons nous et allons nous battre.dit Alexis.

C'est une bonne idée mais trois seulement irons.décide Emilie.Alors je choisis Alexis,Julien et Quentin.

Ok c'est parti.Spirit digivolution.

Elément digivolution.

Monodramon digivolve toi......................en Dracomon

Tapirmon digivolve toi..........................en Ultrawisardmon

Demidevimon digivolve toi.....................en Darkdevimon

Elément digivolution.Dracomon digivolve toi........................en Winddracomon

Elément digivolution.Ultrawisardmon digivolve toi.....................en Stonewisardmon

Les trois digimon s'envolèrent et sortirent de la ville pour attaquer leurs ennemis.Stonewisardmon lança son attaque pierre magique qui fonça sur Blackwargreymon qui esquiva.Darkdevimon utilisa son épée pour lancer épée de l'équilibre.Il réussit à porter un coup à Chaosdukemon.Winddracomon lança brasse d'air mais Blackmetalgarurumon chargea sur lui plusieurs fois et il dût régresser.Il redevint Alexis et Hopmon qui sembla très mal en point.Blackwargreymon se dirigea vers Alexis et Hopmon.

Spirit digivolution.cria Richard.

Labramon digivolve toi.........................en Metaldobermon

Metaldobermon sauta de la muraille et se mit entre Blackwargreymon et Alexis.C'est lui qui prit toute l'attaque.Il résista mais n'arrivait pas à enclencher l'élément digivolution.Les trois mauvais digimon bloquèrent le passage à Stonewisardmon et Darkdevimon puis lancèrent leurs attaques combinées sur Metaldobermon.Celui ci n'eut plus de forces et redevint Richard et Shaomon.

Bon ça suffit.Tout le monde au travail.décida Emilie.Spirit digivolution.

Penguinmon digivolve toi...en Metalunimon.Elément digivolution.Metalunimon digivolve toi..........en Fireunimon

Spirit digivolution.

Mushroomon digivolve toi................en Flowermon

Fanbeemon digivolve toi...................en Metalinsectmon

Patamon digivolve toi......................en Ultraangemon

Elément digivolution.Flowermon digivolve toi.................en Earthflowermon

Elément digivolution.Metalinsectmon digivolve toi..............en Waterinsectmon

Elément digivolution.Ultraangemon digivolve toi..................en Lightangemon

Les quatre digimon partirent vers le terrain de bataille suivi par Impmon qui les suivit même si il n'était qu'un disciple,il voulait se battre.Fireunimon lança son attaque boule de feu qui envoit Chaosdukemon à terre mais il se relève aussitôt.Earthflowermon utilise son attaque superliane pour ficeler le digimon le plus proche de lui qui est Blackmetalgarurumon.Cependant Blackwargreymon le délivre avec son attaque dragon.Metalinsectmon lance son attaque bourdonnement d'eau et arrossa Blackwargreymon mais il résista et la chargea.Heureusement Earthflowermon vont l'aider mais Blackmetalgarurumon s'en mêla.Epuisé Earthflowermon régressa en Thomas et Yokomon.Fireunimon chercha à venir en aide à ses amis mais il était en danger partout.Elle essayait d'esquiver les attaques mais en prenait tout de même.Darkdevimon et Lightangemon combattent ensemble attaquant avec la lumière et l'ombre.La stratégie semble marcher.Les mauvais digimon reculent d'eux.Cependant Chaosdukemon met Waterinsectmon dans la ligne d'attaque et c'est elle qui prend tout.Elle redevient ainsi Candice et Puroromon.Ensuite Stonewisardmon se débrouille vraiment très bien avec Fireunimon.Si sous leurs formes humaines,ils ne s'entendent pas,sous leurs formes de digimon ils combattent en équipe et de façon très synchronisée.Les attaques envoyés par eux sont aussi redoutables que celles de Lightangemon et Darkdevimon.Soudain Blackwargreymon prit Stonewisardmon de surprise et il l'attaque de toutes ses forces.Epuisé,il régressa en Julien et Demimeramon.Lightangemon veut aider Stonewisardmon mais il est bloqué par Blackmetalgarurumon qui l'attaqua.Darkdevimon se plaça devant Lightangemon et prit l'attaque de plein fout.Alors il régressa en Quentin et Demimeramon.Il ne restait plus que Fireunimon et Lightangemon encore valides dans la bataille.Chaosdukemon se rua sur Lightangemon et le plaquaau sol l'empêchant de bouger.Avant que Fireunimon ne puisse réagit pour l'aider,Blackwargreymon et Blackmetalgarurumon l'attaquèrent.Lightangemon semblait avoir très mal et il régressa en Hugo et Tokomon.Fireunimon qui semblait énervée lança son attaque boules de feu de toutes ses forces.Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant.Au bout d'un moment,Fireunimon au bord de l'épuisement redevint Emilie et Tsunomon.

C'est fini.Personne ne les peut les battre.dit Richard rageur.

Non.hurla Emilie en se relèvant et prenant Tsunomon.

Emilie nos digimon ont tous régressé dans leurs formes primaires.ils n'ont plus assez de forces pour continuer.Et regardes tu saignes à la jambe droite.dit Quentin.

C'est rien le sang.Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.

Emilie courut en tenant contre elle Tsunomon vers les trois mauvais digimon.

Tiens on veut se faire tuer?ricana Blackwargreymon.

Emilie.hurlèrent ses amis.Reviens tu vas te faire tuer.

Ca suffit.Je ne vous laisserait pas détruire le digimonde.Ce monde est aussi le mien et jamais je n'abandonnerai le combat.

Son D-power se met à briller et Tsunomon commença à reprendre de l'énergie.

Tsunomon digivolve toi....................en Penguinmon

Emilie prit son D-power et fit soudain la tête de Zhuquaimon apparaître.

Non vous ne gagnerez jamais.Je ne vous laisserez pas faire.Le pouvoir du feu et de Zhuquaimon est en moi et Penguinmon.cria Emilie.

Son D-power commence à briller d'une lumière rouge très brillante envelloppe Emilie et Penguinmon. Zhuquaimon apparaît en hologramme dans la lumière rouge avec les formes de Metalunimon et de Fireunimon ainsi que le symbole de l'élément du feu.Sur l'écran du D-power s'affiche le message **god digivolution**.La lumière rouge brille de plus en plus.

Penguinmon surdigivolve toi.................en Peaceunimon

Peaceunimon était une magnifique licorne blanche portait une selle rouge avec le symbole de l'élément du feu gravée dessus.La lumière disparaît comme avalée par Peaceunimon.

Les enfants,Impmon et le reste des digimon restés dans Centralpolis regardaient Peaceunimon étonnés. Soudain un flot de données rouge commençaient à arriver vers le continent central.

Les dieux sont idiots.En donnant cette pierre,ils se sacrifient pour donner le pouvoir de se digivolver à leurs petits protégés.ricana Chaosdukemon.

Tant mieux.Récuperons les données du territoire de Zhuquaimon.dit Blackwargremon.

Alors Emilie dans la bulle rouge appuyant sur le bouton orange et aspira les données rouges.

Les données de Zhuquaimon et son territoire sont à moi.Il réprésente le feu et je suis le feu.Moi et Emilie ne faisons qu'un.

Peaceunimon lança son attaque rayon de feu qui fit de gros dégâts aux mauvais digimon.Alors Blackwargreymon déclencha une explosion pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper vivants.

On a réussi.On a sauvé Centralpolis.s'écrie Thomas.

Enfin surtout Peaceunimon.rappelle Alexis.

Alors Peaceunimon redevint Emilie et Punimon.

Je suis Punimon Emilie le niveau bébé de Penguinmon.

Tu as été vraiment formidable Punimon.le félicita Emilie.Maintenant on vaincra ces trois digimon la prochaine fois qu'on les verras.

N'empêche les dieux se sacrifient eux et leurs territoires pour nous.dit Thomas étonné.

Oui mais une fois le digimonde sauvé on pourra le reconstruire à partir des données qu'on aura des dieux dans nos D-power.le rassura Alexis.

Ouais et maintenant Moonmilleniumon prépare toi on va te battre je te le promet.dit Emilie.

En même temps,Emilie regarda son D-power où elle voit l'image de Zhuquaimon.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE II**


	43. petit résumé des parties 1 et 2

Resume des perso depuis la fin de la partie 2

Nom: Emilie

age: 17 ans

physique: cheveux roux et longs aux yeux verts.Elle portait un tee-shirt orange,un short verts et des baskets jaune

caractère: courageuse voir temeraire,intelligente et a une grande confiance en soi.elle veut sauver a tout prix sauver le digimonde ; elle la chef de l'equipe et veille sur chacun de ses membres.

digimon: Penguinmon

D-power: rouge

Spirit: un ballon de foot

Nom: Thomas

Age: 17 ans

physique: cheveux bruns et courts,yeux marrons,chemise blanche,jean,chaussures marrons

caractère: pacifique et deteste se battre mais aide ses amis

digimon: Mushroomon

D-power: marron

Spirit: un livre

Element: la terre

Nom: Richard

age: 17 ans

physique: cheveux courts et blonds.Il portait un tee shirt jaune,un pantalon vert et des baskets marrons

caractère: tressolitaire mais il a à present integrer l'equipe grace à Emilie.

digimon: Labramon

D-power: vert

Spirit: un os

Element: la glace

Nom: Alexis

age: 10 ans

physique: cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons comme ses lunettes.Il portait un tee shirt rouge avec un short bleu et des sandales.

caractère: tres gentil et courageux.il represente le genie du groupe.

digimon: Monodramon

D-power: orange

Spirit: une médaille

Element: l'air

Nom: Candice

age: 19 ans

physique: cheveux longs jusqu'aux epaules et noirs,les yeux noirs et portait une chemisette blanche et un pantalon noir avec une veste noire

caractère: douce et gentille mais devient le contraire etant énervée.Elle doutait beaucoup mais commence a avoir confiance en ses capacités

digimon: Fanbeemon

D-power: violet

Spirit: un baton

Element: l'eau

Nom: Julien

age: 14 ans

physique: cheveux rou,courts et en bataille le visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs.

caractère: s'énerve facilement et est très pretentieux.Il n'aime la façon qu'emilie adopte et pense qu'elle agit comme un chef.Il commence a comprendre le sens d'une equipe

digimon: Tapirmon

D-power: gris

Spirit: une épée

Element: la pierre

Nom: Hugo

age: 8 ans

physique: cheveux bruns et courts.tee shirt rouge et salopette verte

caractère: tres braillard mais aide ses amis.il adore Patamon,son digimon.Il est devenu tres courageux.il a un frere Quentin.

digimon: Patamon

D-power: jaune

Spirit: une torche

Element: la lumière

Nom: Quentin

Age: 14 ans

Caractere : il servait Moonmillenimoun mais s'est rangéaupres des digisauveurs.

Digimon : Demidevimon

D-power : noir transformé en noir et blanc

Spirit : aucun

Element : lestenebres

Pierre : noire


	44. 1: La fleur du desert

**1] LA FLEUR DU DESERT**

La bataille de Centralpolis venait donc de finir.Soudain l'ordinateur portable qu'avait trouvé Alexis dans la ville commença à émettre un signal semblable à une sonnerie de cloche.Alexis le sortit de son sac et l'ouvrit.Alors il put apercevoir que le digimonde était attaqué en quatre territoires differents.Le premier était le désert sur le continent serveur.Le second se trouvait sur le continent des rêves qui était menacé de destruction.Le troisième se situait sur le continent joyeux dans l'immense plaine de Baihumon.Enfin le dernier était l'océan et principalement autour du continent perdu et de l'ile mystérieuse.

Bien alors on va se diviser en équipes de deux pour combattre ces ennemis.D'abord Thomas et Alexis vous vous occuperez du désert.Richard et Quentin du continent joyeux.Candice et Hugo du continent des rêves.Enfin Julien et moi on s'occupe de l'ocean.décida Emilie.On se retrouve à Centralpolis dès qu'on a fini.Ok?

Bien.approuvèrent les enfants.

Soudain Impmon qui était plein de contusions s'avança au milieu du groupe.

Moi je viens avec vous.Je veux vous aider à sauver le digimonde.Je ne suis peut être qu'un disciple mais je veux venir.dit Impmon.

Eh biens viens.On ne refusera pas un peu d'aide.lui sourit Emilie.

Alors Hugo et moi on prendra Impmon.propose Candice.

Bien.Bon bonne chance à tous.dit Emilie.

Ainsi les enfants et leurs digimon se separèrent.Alexis digivolva Monodramon en Dracomon. Dracomon prit ainsi Thomas et Mushroomon et ils purent s'envoler en direction du désert du continent serveur prêts à se battre.Ils arrivèrent au-dessus du désert où Dracomon se posa ce qui permit à Thomas et Mushroomon de descendre.Les deux digimon et l'enfant se trouvaient en face de Chaosdukemon,celui qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à combattre à Centralpolis.Soudain Chaosdukemon commença à briller.

Chaosdukemon digivolve toi.................en Chaosdukemon mode crinssom

Chaosdukemon venait de réussir à se digivolver à son mode crinssom.Il était encore plus puissant.

Chaosdukemon mode crinssom est un digimon de niveau mega II de type virus du groupe des guerriers noirs.Son attaque lance du chaos est très dévastatrice.dit Thomas en consultant son D-power.

Alors on y va.Elément digivolution.cria Dracomon.Dracomon digivolve toi............................en Windddracomon

Aussitôt Winddracomon attaqua Chaosdukemon mode crinssom avec son attaque souffle aérien.Mais rien ne faisait contre le mauvais digimon.Pendant qu'il combattait,Alexis,à l'intérieur de son digimon,saisit son D-power et pensa à Thomas.Alors il vit l'hologramme représentant Thomas apparaitre.

Thomas tu dois te battre.lui dit Alexis.Tu dois nous aider.

Mais Alexis il est bien trop fort.Nos digimon risquent de mourir.

Mais on n'a pas le choix.De toute façon on mourra aussi si ils meurent.

Justement c'est trop dangereux.

Non.Moi j'aide mes amis.Je donnerais ma vie pour sauver mes amis et le digimonde.

Thomas fut décontancé par ce que venait dire Alexis.Un si jeune garçon était bien plus résolu que lui. Soudain il vit Winddracomon acculé contre une falaise prêt à être éliminer.Son code digital avait déjà commencé à apparaître.

Non.Alexis.Mes amis.Pardonnez moi.Maintenant comptez sur moi.Je mettrais mes forces au services de l'équipe.s'écrie Thomas.

Son D-power commence à briller d'une lumière marron très brillante envelloppant Thomas et Mushroomon.Azulongmon apparaît en hologramme dans la lumière marron avec les formes de Flowermon et de Earthflowermon ainsi que le symbole de l'élément de la terre.Sur l'écran du D-power s'affiche le message **god digivolution**.La lumière marron brille de plus en plus.

Mushroomon surdigivolve toi.........................en Metalflowermon

Metalflowermon ressemblait à une immense fleur avec des pétales rouges sur son armure verte avec des lianes pour bras.La lumière marron disparaît comme avalée par Metalflowermon.

Metalflowermon se dirigea vers Chaosdukemon mode crinssom et l'éloigna de Winddracomon le claquant au sol.Puis il lança son attaque épines véneneuses tandis que Winddracomon s'approcha et lança souffle aérien.Le code digital de Chaosdukemon commence à sa fin proche,Chaosdukemon mode crinssom attaque avec ses dernières forces le désert qui se digitalisa et il aspira les données.

Vous avez perdu.rit Chaosdukemon.Mon maitre a les données.

Mais ce dernier effort lui coûta la vie.Tout en riant il se détruisit.Alors Alexis appuya sur le bouton orange et aspira le code digital de Chaosdukemon mode crinssom.Ensuite des données marrons arrivèrent vers eux.Ils comprirent qu'ils s'agissaient des données de Azulongmon et de son territoire sur le continent joyeux.Thomas les aspira grâce à son D-power.Alors Metalflowermon régressa en Thomas et Nyakomon et Winddracomon en Alexis et Monodramon.

Je suis Nyakomon maintenant.

Nyakomon.Tu es vraiment un chic ami.

Merci mais toi aussi.

Bon maintenant on peut retourner à Centralpolis.dit Alexis.

Thomas approuva d'un signe de tête et le petit groupe commença à avancer.


	45. 2: Un veritable ami

**2] UN VERITABLE AMI**

Pendant que Thomas et Alexis travaillaient en équipe,Darkdevimon portait sur son dosRichard et Labramon et volaiten direction du Sud du continent joyeuxqui était attaqué par Blackimperialdramon, le même qu'ils avaient combattu à Centralpolis.Darkdevimon se posa.Ainsi Richard et Labramon purent descendre.l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était en très mauvais état et ils devaient absolument contrer Blackimperialdramon ou sinon il serait détruit.Alors Blackimperialdramon commence à briller.

Blackimperialdramon digivolve toi..................en Blackimperialdramon mode combattant

Il venait de se digivolver et cela allait compliquer les choses.Imperturbable,Richard saisit son D-power pour analyser le digimon.

Il s'agit de Blackimperialdramon mode combattant.C'est un digimon de niveau mega II de type virus et du groupe des anciens dragons.Ses attaques laser position et lame lumière sont très fortes.

Drakdevimon se prépara à attaquer attendant son ami et équipier.Richard allait enclencher la spirit digivolution quand Blackimperialdramon mode combattant commença à lui parler.

Pourquoi combats tu toi?Tu n'as aucun ami,aucune famille.Tu es toujours seul.De plus,si tu mourrais tu pourrais retrouver tes parents.Les autres enfants ont une familles,des amis et aussi des rêves.Toi tu n'as rien de tout cela.Si jamais le digimonde et ainsi le monde réel étaient détruits tu pourrais retrouver tes parents.

Troublé,Richard ne savait quoi répondre.Il avait raison pourtant.Il n'avait ni ami ni famille ni même de rêve.Alors pourquoi continuer à combattre ou même de vivre?Soudain Quentin apparut en hologramme grâce à son D-power.

Ne l'écoutes pasRichard.On est des amis tous ensemble et on forme tous un peu une famille.Tu as ta place parmi nous.

Il a raison Richard.Moi aussi je suis ton ami.Tu es mon meilleur ami.ajouta Labramon se frottant contre la jambe de Richard.

Et les amis ça ne te laisse jamais tomber.Si le reste de l'équipe était là,tout le monde dirait la même Darkdevimon.

Mes amis.Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir des amis si formidables.pensa Richard en versant une larme.

Son D-power commence à briller d'une lumière verte très brillante envelloppa Richard et Labramon. Ebowumon apparaît en hologramme avec les formes de Metaldobermon et Snowcerberumon ainsi que le symbole de l'élément de la glace.A l'écran du D-power s'affiche le message **god digivolution**. La lumière verte brille de plus en plus.

Labramon surdigivolve toi..........................Dogmon

Dogmon ressemblait à un énorme chien marron mesurant dans les trois mètres pourvue d'une espècede selle marron où était gravée le symbole de l'élément de la glace.La lumière verte disparaît comme avalée par Dogmon.

Tu vas le payer toi.lança Dogmon.On y va Darkdevimon?

Bien sur que oui Dogmon.

Aussitôt Darkdevimon attaqua avec épée de l'équilibre et Dogmon rayon de glace.Les attaques furent très puissantes et Blackimperialdramon fut completement détruit tandis que son code digital apparaît et est aspiré par le D-power de Richard.Cependant le choc des attaques envoya le mauvais digimon contre le sol.Cela fut fatal à ce secteur du continent joyeux qui commença à partir en données.Sachant que lesdonnées ne devait pas aller à Moonmilleniumon,Quentin les aspira grâce à son D-power.Ensuite un flot de données vertes arriva vers Richard qui les aspira.Les deux enfants comprirent ainsi que c'était les données de Ebonwumon et de son territoire de montagnes au continent serveur.Ensuite les deux digimon regressèrent en Richard et Paomon ainsi que Quentin et Demidevimon.

Tu as été genial Demidevimon.

Oui mais pas tout seul.

Je suis Paomon Richard maintenant.

Merci.lui dit Richard.

Pourquoi?

Merci d'être mon ami.

On l'est tous Richard.dit Quentin en souriant.


	46. 3: Un nouvel ami

**3] UN NOUVEL AMI**

Lightangemon portait Candice et Impmon sur son dos tandis que Fanbeemon voletait à ses côtés.Ils arrivèrent en vue du continent des rêves.Ce continent était le plus petit.On pouvait voir une grande prairie avec deux grottes.La première était celles des rêves qui permettait de revoir et comprendre un de ses rêves et la seconde était des souvenirs et pouvait permettre de revoir un ou des souvenirs oubliés.Il y avait Blackmetalgarurumon et Blackwargreymon qui détruisaient ce continent.Aussitôt Lightangemon s'en mêla en lançant son attaque lumière explosive qui propulse Blackwargreymon dix mètresplus loin.Fanbeemon aida Candice à descendre.Soudain ils repèrent Blackmetalgarurumon qui menaçait un Bokomon.

Oh non le pauvre est en danger.s'exclama Candice.

Alors Impmon s'élança et lança son attaque boule de feu puis sauta pour pousser Bokomon hors de la trajectoire de l'attaque.L'attaque ne détruisit alors qu'un arbre.

Merci Impmon.Je suis Bokomon.Un digimon de niveau disciple de type antivirus du groupe des mutants.Je n'ai pas d'attaques connues mais j'ai toujours mon livre avec moi.

Bokomon regarda attentivement Lightangemon et ouvrit son livre.

C'est Lightangemon,le guerrier de la lumière au niveau élémentale.

Bon au combat et vite.dit Lightangemon.

Attendez une minute.lança Blackwargreymon.

Les deux mauvais digimon commencèrent à briller.

Blackwargreymon,Blackmetalgarurumon digivolve ton ADN......................en Blackomnimon

Ilsont fusionné pour donner Blackomnimon.C'est un puissant digimon de type virus de niveau II du groupe des guerriers.Ses attaques sont canon d'épaule et épée de chaos.dit Bokomon.

Blackomnimon lançason attaque sur lesdeux grottesqui furent détruiteset aspira leurs données.

On doit réagir sinon il détruira ce continent.dit Impmon en colère.

Alors Candice courut vers Blackomnimon.

Eh toi je te laisserait pas détruire ce monde sans me battre.Je me battrai pour sauver ce monde et pour mes amis.

Son D-power se met à briller d'une lumière violette très puissante envelloppant Candice et Fanbeemon.Ophanimon apparaît en hologramme avec les formes de Metalinsectmon et Waterinsectmon ainsi que le symbole de l'élément de la glace.A l'écran du D-power s'affiche le message **god digivolution**.La lumière violette brille de plus en plus

Fanbeemon surdigivolve toi....................en Warinsectmon

Warinsectmon ressemblait à une grosse abeille violette avec un canon ressemblant à un dard sur le ventre.La lumière violette disparut comme avalée par Warinsectmon.

Warinsectmon dirigea son canon vers Blackomnimon et lança son attaque boulet d'eau.Lightangemon et Impmon se joigna à son attaque avec lumière explosive et boule de feu.Blackomnimon ressentit les attaques mais il lança son attaque sur un point du continent des rêves qui se digitalisa et il aspira ses données.Ensuite il partit tandis que Lightangemon prenait Impmon et Bokomon et s'envola suivi de Warinsectmon.

Soudain un flot de données violettes arriva qui étaient les données de Ophanimon et deson territoiresur le continent central excepté Centralpolis.Candice appuya sur le bouton orange de son D-power et Warinsectmon aspira les données.

Ensuite les deux digimon s'envolèrent pour rejoindre le Centralpolis.


	47. 4: Le magicien de l'amitié

**4] LE MAGICIEN DE L'AMITIE**

Emilie avait entrainé Julien et leurs digimon vers l'océan où ils avaient trouvé des Dolphmon.Emilie leur demanda de les conduire sur le continent perdu ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie.Emilie s'installa debout tenant une nageoire d'un Dolphmon avec Penguinmon sur l'épaule.Julien était assis sur un autre Dolphmon et semblait un peu effrayé de cette situation.Il regardait Emilie qui semblait s'amuser de cette façon de voyager.Elle lui avait dit que cela permettrait à leurs digimon de conserver leurs forces. Il se mit à repenser à ses idées sur Emilie.Il croyait qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à les diriger mais il commençait à douter de sa propre théorie.Il se rappella qu'à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés en danger comme la bataille de Centralpolis c'était Emilie qui les avait sauvé et non lui.

Les deux digisauveurs arrivèrent en vue du continent perdu où ils aperçurent un Blackomnimon.

Salut les digi-nuls.Je suis Blackomnimon la fusion de Blackwargreymon et de Blackmetalgarurumon.

Eh bien on va le battre.On est les digisauveurs et on doit sauver le digimonde.décida Emilie en

prenant son D-power.God digivolution.

Penguinmon surdigivolve toi.................en Peaceunimon

Peaceunimon lança son attaque rayon de feu mais le mauvais digimon s'écartant et l'attaque finit dans l'eau.Julien,sur son Dolphmon,regardait Peaceunimon.Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Emilie était ainsi.Elle ne voulait pas être le chef.Elle voulait juste sauver le digimonde.Julien prit son D-power et le regarda.

J'ai eu tort.Pardonne moi Emilie.pensa Julien.Je sais que j'ai eu tort.

Son D-power brilla d'une lumière grise très puissante envelloppant Julien et Tapirmon.Baihumon apparut en hologramme avec les formes de Ultrawisardmon et Stonewisardmon ainsi que le symbole de l'élément de la pierre.A l'écran du D-power s'affiche le message **god digivolution**.La lumière grise brille de plus en plus.

Tapirmon surdigivolve toi................en Warwisardmon

Warwisardmon ressemblait à une personne normale vêtu d'une cape noire et rouge et tenait un sceptre doré dans la main droite.La lumière grise disparut comme aspirée par Warwisardmon.

Peaceunimon regarda la digivolution de Tapirmon tandis que Emilie à l'intérieur sourit.

Warwisardmon on y va ensemble?

Bien sur que oui Peaceunimon.

Oui comptez sur moi.Maintenant je vais mettre mes forces au service de l'équipe.dit julien dans Warwisardmon.

Les deux digimon se dirigèrent vers Blackomnimon et l'encerclèrent.Peaceunimon utilisa son attaque rayon de feu et Warwisardmon sceptre magique.Les deux attaques affectèrent fortement Blackomnimon. En un dernier effort,il réussit à attaquer le continent perdu et le détruisit.Alors il se désintégra et envoya ses données à Moonmilleniumon.Alors un flot de données grises arriva et Warwisardmon les aspira.Ensuite les deux digimon s'éloignèrent déçus de leur défaite.


	48. 5: Mise au point

**5 MISE AU POINT**

L'équipe des huit digisauveurs se reconstitua devant la muraille qu'ils avaient érigé de Centralpolis. Les digimon avaient repris leur forme disciple.Les digisauveurs étaient dégoutés de leurs différentes défaites qu'ils avaient essuyé.Sur son ordinateur,Alexis faisait le point sur les dommages dans le digimonde et semblait de plus en plus catastrophé.

Emilie fut la seule à avoir assez de courageuse pour lui demander un compte rendu.

AlorsAlexis qu'est que ça donne?

C'est une vraie catastrophe.On a déjà trois continents détruits dans leur totalité: le continent des rêves,le continent de serveur et le continent perdu.Le continent central a completement disparu en dehors de Centralpolis ce qui est un point important puisque cette ville représente l'équilibre du digimonde.Le continent joyeux n'est pas mieux.il ne lui reste que la vallée secrète.Cependant lecontinent de l'espoir demeure intact comme l'ile des fichiers binaires ainsi que l'ancienne cité des Sepikmon.Il reste au moins des endroits saufs mais pour combien de temps?résuma Alexis.

Ce qui signifie que le digimonde coure un grand danger.dit Thomas.

Et tous les digimon gentils le sont aussi.ajouta Hugo.

Vous devez sauver le digimonde.Vous êtes les guerriers des éléments.Seuls êtes capable de le faire guerriers légendaires.dit Bokomon.

Et moi je vous aiderai je vous le promet.jura Impmon.

Merci les amis.Ne vous inquietez pas on ne vous decevra pas.dit Candice.

Oui on va se battre et sauver le digimonde.on n'aura pas de repos tant que Moonmilleniumon existera encore.ajouta fermement Emilie.

Et on est une équipe Julien.

On gagnera coûte que coûte.poursuivit Richard.

Quelque soit le prix à payer.termina Hugo bravement.

Vous devriez voir mon écran.Il se passe quelque chose.

Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon se groupèrent autour de l'ordinateur et purent distinguer quatre points rouges qui clignotaient dont trois sur le continent de l'espoir et un se déplaçant aux alentous de la vallée secrète.

Oh non.Qu'est que c'est?demanda Candice.

Les maitres des ténèbres.répondit Alexis.J'ai lu les informations sur mon ordinateur.Ils sont quatre et sont des serviteurs de Moonmilleniumon.Le premier est Chaospuppetmon qui règne sur la ville des jouets.Il adore jouer mais c'est un dur ennemi.Ensuite vint Chaospiedmon se trouvant sur la montagne infernale.Il ressemble à un clown et il utilise la magie noire pour attaquer.Puis il vient le troisième qui est Chaosmachinedramon.Il est le plus puissant des quatre et est le chef des maitre des ténèbres.Il se trouve dans le désert de feu.Enfin vient Chaosmetalseadramon.Il règne sur l'eau et semble convoiter la vallée secrète.

Alors cette fois les deux derniers continents sont en Richard.

Et ensuite il ne restera plus que Centralpolis.ajouta Candice.

Et si Centralpolis est détruite c'est la fin.poursuivit Thomas.

Pour le monde réel comme le digimonde.enchaina Quentin.

On doit sauver ces deux derniers continents.dit fermement Hugo en tapant du pied.

Quelle stratégie adopte t-on alors?demanda Thomas.

On se sépare encore en équipe de deux?ajouta Richard.

Je crois que seule Emilie peut nous répondre.répondit Julien en souriant et se tournant vers Emilie.

Merci Julien.dit Emilie.Non on ne se separera pas.On est trop faibles séparés.Seule l'unité fait la force.Je pense qu'on va attendre pour la vallée secrète et on va s'occuper de libérer le continent de l'espoir.Et pour commencer on va visiter la ville des jouets.

Les digisauveurs et les digimon approuvèrent les directives.Ensuite tout le monde se digivolva et partit vers la ville des jouets sur le continent de l'espoir.


	49. 6: La ville des jouets

**6 LA VILLE DES JOUETS**

Les huit digimon survolaient l'océan pour gagner le dernier continent intact pour le moment,celui de l'espoir et surtout de gagner la ville des jouets pour la débarrasser de Chaospuppetmon,l'uns des maitres des ténèbres.Ils arrivèrent enfin à cette ville.D'abord ils purent des jouets partout et un immense parc d'attraction.A l'intérieur des digimon,les enfants,surtout Hugo et Alexis,se retenaient de ne pas aller y jouer.Dogmon ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il savait de cet endroit.

La ville des jouets est un magnifique endroit gardé par un digimon de niveau nommé Monzaemon. Les digimon adorent venir ici s'amuser.

Est ce que Monzaemon est encore là?demanda Warinsectmon.

A mon avis,Chaospuppetmon a dû l'éliminer.Monzaemon est un ultime et notre ennemi est de niveau mega II.Monzaemon n'a surement pas fait le poids.répondit Winddracomon.

Les digimon regardèrent partout si ils ne voyaient pas Chaospuppetmon.Soudain Lightangemon le remarqua.Le maitre des ténèbres était perché sur un toit et observait en riant narquoisement ses ennemis.

Tiens comment allez vous les digi-nuls?lança Chaospuppetmon.

Comment oses tu?Ceux sont les guerriers légendaires et ils te battront.dit Bokomon indigné.

Guerriers légendaires ou non,cette ville sera leur cimetière.

C'est ce qu'on verra.lui cria Peaceunimon.A l'attaque l'équipe.

Les digimon attaquèrent tous ensemble en encerclant Chaospuppetmon.Mais le maitre desténèbres rusaet se laissa tomber du toit en se glissant à la gouttière.Ensuite il lançason attaque fil paralysant vers Lightangemon mais Winddracomon s'interposa et il fut prisonnier du fil de Chaosppuppetmon.Alors il se sentit faiblir et régressa en Alexis et Monodramon.

Non.cria Alexis en tombant au sol.C'est vraiment lâche de faire des coups ainsi.Mais on est une équipe et mes amis vont te le faire payer.

Son D-power se met à briller d'une lumière orange très puissante envelloppant Alexis et Monodramon. Marineangemon apparaît en hologramme avec les formes de Dracomon et de Winddracomon ainsi que le symbolede l'élément de l'air.Al'écran deson D-power s'affiche le message **god digivolution**. La lumière orange brille de plus en plus.

Monodramon surdigivolve toi...................en Metaldracomon

Metaldracomon ressemblait à un énorme dragon orange avec des ailes avec sur la tête le symbole de l'élément de l'air.La lumière orange disparut comme aspirée par Metaldracomon.

Alors un flot de données orange provenant de l'océan arriva.Aussitôt grâce à Alexis,Metaldracomon les aspira.Peaceunimon lança son attaque rayon de feu et Chaospuppetmon commença à s'enflammer. Alors Metaldracomon lança son attaque souffle métallique.Chaospuppetmon commença à se désintegrer et son code digital apparut.Metaldracomon l'aspira aussitôt.Ensuite les digimon regressèrent pour redevenir huit humains et huit digimon.

On a réussi.On a sauvé la ville des jouets.s'exclama Thomas.

Et battu Chaospuppetmon.ajouta Richard.

Oui et maintenant à Chaospiedmon.décida joyeusement Emilie.


	50. 7: La montagne infernale

**7 LA MONTAGNE INFERNALE**

Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon avaient quitté la ville des jouets depuis deux jours environ.Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers la montagne infernale,le refuge de Chaospiedmon.Ils étaient déterminés à le battre.Il n'était plus question de perdre encore plus de données du digimonde.Ils devaient sauver le digimonde et battre Moonmilleniumon.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la montagne infernale.C'était une énorme montagne ressemblant étrangement au Mont Fusityama.Cependant elle semblait plus noire,plus ténèbreuse,plus inquietante.

Il faut faire attention.La montagne infernale est pourvue de pièges attrapant ceux qui s'en approchent et les envoient on ne sait où.les avertit Bokomon en lisant son livre.

Allez on a un clown à battre les amis.dit joyeusement Emilie en fixant la montagne.

Les enfants suivis de leurs digimon s'élancèrent derrière Emilie.Soudain un voile blanc apparut et envelloppa Emilie et Penguinmon.Quand il disparut,les deux amis avaient disparu.

Non Emilie.s'écria Alexis.

Mais où sont ils passés?demanda Thomas.

Un piège de cette montagne.glapit Bokomon.On ne reverra plus le guerrier du feu.

Soudain Chaospiedmon apparut devant eux et ria.

Eh eh eh j'ai eu le guerrier du feu.Maintenant je vousait à ma merci.

Tu crois ça?lui cria Julien.Emilie nous a appris à toujours nous battre et ne jamais abandonner.C'est le moment de mettre ses leçons en pratique.God digivolution.

Tapirmon surdigivolve toi.....................en Warwisardmon

A nous.ajouta Richard

God digivolution.

Elément digivolution.

Spirit digivolution.

Mushroomon surdigivolve toi................en Metalflowermon

Labramon surdigivolve toi..................en Dogmon

Monodramon surdigivolve toi.................en Metaldracomon

Fanbeemon surdigivolve toi....................en Warinsectmon

Demidevimon digivolve toi.....................en Darkdevimon

Patamon digivolve toi................en Ultraangemon.

Elément digivolution.Ultraangemon digivolve toi................en Lightangemon

Le combat peut commencer.Warwisardmon attaqua le premier avec son sceptre magique mais Chaospiedmon utilisa son attaque miroir qui réfléchissal'attaqueet la retourna à Warwisardmon. AlorsWarinsectmon et Dogmon décidèrent de le prendre par derrière.Warinsectmon dirigea son canon et lança plusieurs boulets d'eau tandis que Dogmon envoya son rayon de pour Warwisardmon,lesattaques ricochèrent sur le miroir et les renvoyèrent.Le rayon de glace les glaça et ils regressèrent en Candice et Fanbeemon puis Richard et Labramon.Metalflowermon utilisa son attaque lianes vénéneuses pour ligoter Chaospiedmon.L'attaque réussit parfaitement.Alors Darkdevimon et Lightangemon en profitèrent pour lancer leurs attaques épée de l'équilibre et lumière explosive.De nouveau l'attaque ricocha et mais elle fut renvoyée sur Metalflowermon qui lâcha Chaospiedmon et s'écrasa contre la montagne infernale.Alors il régressa en Thomas et Mushroomon.Ensuite il s'en prit à Lightangemon et asséna son attaque choc des illusions. Lightangemon put voir Chaospiedmon en une dizaine sans savoir lequel était le vrai.Soudain Chaospiedmon arriva derrière lui saisit son miroir et capta son attaque lumière explosion et la renvoya.Lightangemon s'affaiblit et régressa en Hugo et Patamon.Darkdevimon se sentit enervé quand il vit Chaospiedmon s'en prendre à Lightangemon.Puis en regardant son épée,il lui vint une idée.Il bondit jusque Chaospiedmon et d'un grand coup d'épée cassa le miroir qui explosa en mille morceaux.

Oui bravo bien joué Darkdevimon.le félicita Warwisardmon.

Mais Chaospiedmon privé deson miroir restait encore fort.Il réussit à avoir Darkdevimon qui redevint Quentin et Demidevimon.Warwisardmon avait du mal à résister face à Chaospiedmon.

Je dois tenir.Pour Emilie.Je lui ait toujours mené la vie dure depuis qu'on est dans le digimonde.Je dois gagner.se dit Julien.

Warwisardmon est acculé contre la montagne et tout semblait perdu.Soudain Chaospiedmon reçut un rayon de feu très puissant qui commença à le brûler.Warwisardmon et les digisauveurs regardèrent d'où venait cette attaque et virent Peaceunimon.

Non c'est impossible.glapit Chaospiedmon.

Rien n'est impossible en amitié.Il suffit d'y croire.répondit Peaceunimon.

Bien dit.ajouta Warwisardmon.Peaceunimon on y va ensemble?

Bien sur que oui.

Peaceunimon lança son rayon de feu et Wisardmon son sceptre magique.Alors les deux attaques éliminèrent Chaospiedmon et les deux digimon aspirèrent ses données.Ensuite Peaceunimon et Warwisardmon se regardèrent en souriant puis redevinrent Emilie et Penguinmon ainsi que Julien et Tapirmon.


	51. La protection de la vallée: partie 1

**8 LA PROTECTION DE LA VALLEE (partie 1)**

Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon se trouvaient toujours auprès de la montagne infernale.Ils se reposaient un moment avant de reprendre la route vers de nouveaux combats.Thomas discutait avec Bokomon ainsi que Candice et Quentin.Hugo s'amusait avec Patamon et le reste de digimon y compris Impmon.Emilie s'était perché sur une branche d'arbre et se tenait debout scrutant l'horyzon afin de s'assurer que l'ennemi ne venait pas à eux.Julien s'était allongé sur la branche d'un arbre et somnolait.Richard regardait les digimon jouer avec Hugo.Alexis regardait son ordinateur et vérifiait comment se portait.Pour le moment tout allait bien.

Soudain un Swanmon arriva très vite en volant et se posa.Il avait l'air très inquiet.Aussitôt Emilie sauta de son arbre et se dirigea vers le nouveau venue.Ses amis l'imitèrent et tout le monde se groupa autour de Swanmon.

J'ai un message très urgent pour les digisauveurs.dit Swanmon.

Swanmon.Digimon de type antivirus de niveau cuirassé du groupe des oiseaux.Ses attaques sont ailes blanches frappantes et tornade de plumes.l'analysa Alexis.

Swanmon qu'as tu à nous dire?demanda Emilie.

Chaosseadramon vient de tuer Piximon.Il avait commencé à ouvrir une brèche dans la vallée secrète et en sa qualité de gardien il est allait combattre.Il s'est bien battu mais Chaosseadramon fut le plus fort.Maintenant la vallée secrète apparaît de plus en plus.expliqua Swanmon.

Si la vallée est détruite,il ne restera plus qu'un seul continent.glapit Thomas.

En pluselle abrite de nombreux digimon.ajouta Penguinmon.

Surtout depuis la fragilisation du digimonde,les digimon ne cessent d'y venir pour être en lieu sur et ne vivre à l'abri du danger et en Monodramon.

Bien on va s'en occuper du troisième maitre des ténèbres.décida Emilie.On sauvera la vallée.

Bien parlé.Il ne fera pas exception ce Chaosseadramon.ajouta Julien enthoutiaste.

Aussitôt les digimon se digivolvèrent et partirent pour la vallée secrète dans le but de la sauver des mains ou plutôt des nageoires de Chaosseadramon.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la vallée secrète.Elle était à moitié détruite et Chaosseadramon ne montrait pas une minute de répit.Dans la vallée c'était la panique parmi les digimon.

Les huit digimon se mirent devant la vallée pour s'interposer à la destruction menée par le maitre des ténèbres.

Si tu veux esperer pouvoir détruire la vallée secrète et aspirer ses données,il faudra d'abord nous battre tous les huit.décrèta Peaceunimon.


	52. La protection de la vallée: partie 2

**9 LA PROTECTION DE LA VALLEE (partie 2)**

La bataille entre Chaosseadramon et les huit guerriers des éléments pouvait commencer.Peaceunimon envoya d'abord son attaque rayon de feu mais Chaosseadramon l'arrêta avec son pistolet d'eau.L'eau était plus forte que le feu.

Le feu ne fera malheureusement Lightangemon.

Et je ne peux même pas intervenir alors.grogna Impmon.

L'eau est mon élément.Il va voir.dit Warinsectmon.

Attends j'ai une idée.l'arrêta Dogmon.

Dogmon lança son attaque rayon de la glace.L'attaqua bloqua alors Chaosseadramon.Warinsectmon en profita pour lancer ses boulets d'eau.Soudain Chaosseadramon lançason attaque pistolet d'eau.De l'eau sortit en tromblede sa bouche.Les boulets de Warinsectmon ne faisaient pas le poids face à cette attaque.Grâce à son pistolet,il renvoya tous les boulets d'eau sur Warinsectmon qui s'affaiblit puis tomba à terre et regressa en Candice et Fanbeemon.Ensuite il lança encore plus fort son pistolet à eau le dirigeant uniquement vers Peaceunimon.Le guerrier du feu,impuissant face à l'eau,dût regresser en Emilie et Penguinmon.

C'est pas vrai.grogna Emilie.

Cette fois ci c'est mon tour Chaosseadramon.lança Warwisardmon.Sceptre magique.

L'attaque de Warwisardmon semblait marcher mais Chaosseadramon dirigea la partie de son corps bloqué par la glace de Dogmon et put ainsi se liberer de la glace.

Merci guerrier de la pierre.Et maintenant eau furie.

Il concentra son attaque sur Dogmon et Warwisardmon mais Dogmon fut plus malin et congelant l'eau avec son rayon de glace.

C'est au tour de la lumière.cria Lightangemon.Lumière explosive.

L'attaque de Lightangemon ne manqua pas le moins du monde Chaosseadramon et l'affaiblit.

Et maintenant à moi.Epée de l'équilibre.lança Darkdevimon.

Chaosseadramon sembla terrifié par l'épée de Darkdevimon mais réussit à bouger et donna un grand coup de queue à Darkdevimon l'envoyant sur Lightangemon.Les deux digimon tombèrent à terre et regressèrent en Quentin et Demidevimon puis Hugo et Patamon.

Dire qu'on était sur le point de gagner avec les attaques de Darkdevimon et Lightangemon.C'est vraiment rageant.soupira Dogmon.

Oui la lumière et les ténèbres sont son point Metaldracomon.

Ca y est j'ai compris.Si on veut avoir une chance de gagner on doit laisser la place à l'ombre et la lumière.dit Emilie.

Comment ça?demanda Warwisardmon.

C'est simple.Vous devez tous regresser et on doit donner le pouvoir à Quentin et Hugo.L'ombre et la lumière sont le résultat de l'unité.

Alors nous pourrions aussi nous digivolver?demanda Hugo.

Je le pense.répondit Emilie.

Aussitôt Warwisardmon,Metaldracomon,Metalflowermon et Dogmon regressèrent pour redevenir Julien et Tapirmon,Alexis et Monodramon,Thomas et Mushroomon et Richard et Labramon.Les six digisauveurs se mirent en cercle autour de Quentin et Hugo et tendirent leurs D-power vers leurs amis.

Le D-power de Quentin se met à briller d'une lumière noire et blanche envelloppant Quentin et Demidevimon.Cherubimon apparaît en hologramme avec la forme de Darkdevimon ainsi que le symbole de l'élément des ténèbres.La lumière noire et blanche brille de plus en plus.

Demidevimon surdigivolve toi................en Darkwarriormon

Darkwarriormon ressemblait à un guerrier japonais vêtu d'une toge noire et blanche avec un casque doré sur la tête et tenant un sabre.Sur le front,il y avait le symbole du yang.La lumière noire et blanche disparut comme aspirée par Darkwarriormon.

Le D-power de Hugo se met à briller d'une lumière jaune très puissante envelloppant Hugo et Patamon. Seraphimon apparaît en hologramme avec les formes de Ultraangemon et Lightangemon ainsi que le symbole de l'élément de la lumière.La lumière jaune brille de plus en plus.

Patamon surdigivolve toi....................en Lightwarriormon

Lightwarriormon ressemblait à un guerrier japonais vêtu d'une toge jaune avec un casque doré sur la tête et tenant un sabre.Sur le front,il y avait le symbole du yin.La lumière jaune disparaît comme avalée par Lightwarriormon.

Darkwarriormon et Lightangemon se lancèrent aussitôt à l'attaque.Les deux digimon se mirent chacun d'un côté de Chaosseadramon.Lightwarriormon utilisa son attaque sabre lumière et Darkwarriormon sabre de l'équilibre.Les deux attaques touchèrent de plein fouet Chaosseadramon qui s'écroula sur la vallée secrète qui reçut le coup fatal.Chaosseadramon partit en données comme le reste de la vallée secrète.Lightwarriormon et Darwarriormon aspirèrent les données puis prirent leurs amis pour retourner à Centralpolis.


	53. 10: L'enlevement

**10 L'ENLEVEMENT**

Les digisauveurs étaient à présent de retour près de Centralpolis groupés autour de Alexis qui était devant son ordinateur.Quentin et Hugo peu après avoir quittté leur lieu de leur précédente bataille avaient reçu les données de Cherubimon et Seraphimon ainsi que celles de leurs territoires de l'ile des fichiers binaires et de l'ancienne cité des Sepikmon.Alexis recensait les endroits du digimonde intacts. Ce n'était guère brillant.Il ne restait plus que le continent de l'espoir et Centralpolis qui demeuraient saufs.De plus,il fallait ajouter la présence de Chaosmachinedramon,le chef des maitre des ténèbres, dans le désert du feu sur le continent de l'espoir.

On doit battre Chaosmachinedramon.déclara Thomas.

Depuis qu'on a battu les trois autres maitres des ténèbres,il a du avoir le temps de se préparer le problème.ajouta Quentin.

Oui c'est fort possible.ajouta Richard.

Et alors?On le battra.On est tous les huit au même niveau.riposta Julien.

Mais il est tout le même le chef.C'est surement le plus puissant.dit Candice.

De toute façon,il faut le battre.On n'a va pas rester plantés à Centralpolis à attendre que nos ennemis arrivent.ajouta Emilie.

Pendant ce temps,Hugo s'était écarté du groupe avec Patamon car il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Après s'être soulagé,il allait retourner vers ses amis quand un Lucemon sortit d'un buisson.

Où vas tu petit garçon?Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi?demanda Lucemon.

Mais mes amis vont s'inquieter.dit Hugo.

S'il te plait petit.J'ai perdu mes amis qui sont morts tués par de mauvais digimon.Joue donc avec moi.gémit Lucemon d'un ton très convaincant.

Hugo semblait convaincu.

Non ne le crois pas Hugo.C'est un Lucemon et les Lucemon sont bien connu pour aller versle mal malgré leur type antivirus.cria Patamon.

Mais personne ne t'a demandé ton avis espèce de souris volante.dit Lucemon en lançant son attaque pied divin qui envoya Patamon à terre.

Patamon.hurla Hugo en prenant son partenaire.Tu m'as menti.Un ami n'aurait jamais attaqué Patamon.

Zut dire que ça marchais.

AU secours.hurla Hugo.

Lucemon sortit sa dark digi-sphère et la posa dans les mains de Hugo qui s'évanouit aussitôt.Ensuite la dark digi-sphère brilla comme Lucemon.

Lucemon surdigivolve toi....................en Lucemon mode satan

Lucemon mode satan prit Hugo ainsi que Patamon et s'envola.Il passa juste au-dessus des autres digisauveurs qui reconnurent Hugo.

Non c'est Hugo.glapit Richard.

Oui ne vous inquietez pas il aura un très bon babysitteur.ria Lucemon.

NON HUGO!hurla Quentin à plein poumons.

Lucemon s'envolant et commença à disparaître tandis que Quentin continuait à s'égosiller en criant le nom de Hugo.


	54. 11: Le pouvoir de l'amitié

**11 LE POUVOIR DE L'AMITIE**

Les digisauveurs et les digimon regardaient toujours le ciel bien que Lucemon soit parti depuis assez longtemps.Quentin continuait à crier le nom de Hugo.Soudain Emilie revint vers l'ordinateur délaissé par son cousin et observa attentivement l'écran.

Allez l'équipe on est plus forts que ça.On va le retrouver Hugo.dit Emilie energiquement.

Et comment?demanda Thomas.On met une annonce dans un digi-journal?

Déjà il ne reste que le continent de l'espoir et Centralpolis.Donc Hugo ne peut que se trouver sur le continent de l'espoir.

Mais où?Ce continent est très vaste.ajouta Candice.

Je crois que tu as une idée en tête Emilie.dit Julien en regardant Emilie qui fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur puis la relèva pour regarder ses amis.

Oui exactement Julien.répondit Emilie.Lucemon n'a pu enlevé Hugo quesous les ordres d'un digimon puissant et le seul qui existe sur le continent de l'espoir c'est Chaosmachinedramon.

Chaosmachinedramon.répèta Richard.Le chef des maitre des ténèbres et le dernier maitre.

J'avoue que cette hypothèse est très logique.approuva Alexis.

Alors allons y vite.dit Quentin qui semblait très pâle.

Alors Emilie on y va?demanda Julien.

Emilie sourit.Elle aimait bien ce nouveau Julien.Il avait enfin compris le véritable sens du travail en équipe et était devenu beaucoup moin prétentieux.D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé.En venant dans le digimonde,ils avaient tous changé même elle.

Bien sur que oui.

Aussitôt les digisauveurs activèrent la god digivolution et les digimon se digivolvèrent puis partirent pour le continent de l'espoir afin de liberer Hugo.Les sept digimon arrivèrent sur le continent de l'espoir dans le désert du feu le lieu où régnait Chaosmachinedramon,le chef et le dernier des maitres des ténèbres.

Où est Chaosmachinedramon?demanda Dogmon.

Aucune idée mais restons sur nos gardes.recommanda Warinsectmon.

Et bien groupés.ajouta Peaceunimon.

Soudain le sable s'écarta et vola dans toutes les directions.Cependant il en fallait bien plus pour stopper la détermination des digimon.Puis Chaosmachinedramon sortit de la tempête de sable.Il lança son attaque vent de machine sur le sable qui commence à aveugler les digimon.Mais Warinsectmon mouille le sable avec ses boulets d'eau et Dogmon congèle le tout avec son rayon de glace ce qui mit un terme à cette stratégie de Chaosmachinedramon.Ensuite Warwisardmon voulut attaquer à son tour mais Chaosmachinedramon lança tourbillon métallique.Cependant Darkwarriormon le protégea avec son bouclier de l'équilibre.Metalflowermon tenta de le ligoter avec seslianes mais le chef des maitres des ténèbres se servit deslianes comme d'un lasso pour envoyer au loin Metalflowermon qui alors redevint Thomas et Mushroomon.

Peaceunimon grogna.Tout ne se passait comme Emilie l'avait imaginé.Le combat était très dur.De plus,il ne voyait aucun signe de Hugo dans le désert du feu.

On doit gagner contre lui.se dit Emilie C'est le sort du monde,du digimonde mais aussi de notre ami Hugo.

On doit gagner.se dit Julien.On est une équipe et on a un bon chef alors il n'y a pas de raisons qu'on ne gagne pas.Et puis on a toujours battu nos ennemis et lui ne fera pas exception.

Peaceunimon se mit à briller d'une lumière rouge et Warwisardmon brilla d'une lumière grise.Le D-power de Emilie envoya une lumière rouge et le D-power de Julien une lumière grise formant une colonnerouge et une colonne grise.Peaceunimon entra dans la colonne de lumière rouge et Warwisardmon dans la colonne de lumière grise.Zhuquaimon et Baihumon apparaissent en hologramme avec les formes de Metalunimon,Fireunimon,Ultrawisardmon et Stonewisardmon ainsi que les éléments du feu et de la pierre.

Peaceunimon,Warwisardmon digivolve ton ADN...........en Peacewisardmon

Peacewisardmon avait le corps de Warwisardmon mais avec l'armure rouge de Peaceunimon ainsi que ses ailes dans le dos.Il portait dans le dos les symboles des éléments du feu et la pierre.Puis la lumière rouge disparaît et Peacewisardmon apparut sur les flancs d'un volcan.

C'est Peacewisardmon.s'écria Bokomon.Le guerrier du feu et de la pierre.

Al'intérieur de Peacewisardmon,Emilie se trouvaient dans une bulle rouge et étaient aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre.

Allez donne lui donne lui une bonne leçon Peacewisardmon.crièrent les deux amis d'une seule voix.

Peacewisardmon lança son attaque feu magique.Une énorme boule de feu sortit de sa bouche et ne cessa de grossir se dirigea vers Chaosmachinedramon.L'attaque le désarçonnaet il tomba à terre.

Dogmon à toi immobilise le.ordonna Peacewisardmon.

Aussitôt Dogmon s'éxecuta et lança son rayon de glace sur Chaosmachinedramon qui fut ainsi immobilisé.

Et maintenant on attaque tous ensemble.cria Peacewisardmon.

Aussitôt les digimon obéirent et tous lancèrent leurs attaques sur Chaosmachinedramon.Le dernier maitre des ténèbres fut éliminé et se désintégra tandis que Emilie et Julien aspirèrent son code digital.


	55. 12: La confiance

**12 LA CONFIANCE**

Dogmon,Warinsectmon,Darkwarriormon et Metaldracomon regressèrent en Richard et Labramon, Candice et Fanbeemon,Quentin et Demidevimon et Alexis et Monodramon tandis que Peacewisardmon redevenait Emilie,Julien,Tsunomon et Demitapirmon.

Peacewisardmon.Alors les digimon sont maintenant capables de fusionner.s'exclama Alexis étonné.

Il faut croire que oui.répondit Candice.

En tout cas,Hugo n'est pas là.Il faut chercher ailleurs.dit Quentin.

Il a raison.Mais où aller?demanda Thomas.

On pourrait essayer la montagne infernale.Elle est très dangereuse.répondit Richard.

Seulement du temps de Chaospiedmon.ajouta Bokomon.

De toute façon,on a la montagne infernale ou la ville des jouets.On ne dispose d'aucun indice pour dire lequel où est Hugo.Alors allons à la montagne infernale.Ca me semble plus logique.décida Emilie.

Aussitôt les digisauveurs et les digimon commencèrent à marcher vers la montagne infernale dans le but de sauver Hugo.Quand ils arrivèrent près de la montagne infernale,ils purent apercevoir un Reapermon.

Je suis Reapermon,le gardien de cette montagne.Je vous battrai.

C'est Reapermon un digimon de type virus au niveau mega III du groupe des androïdes.Ses attaques sont skull whirlwind et serpent flame purgatory.l'analysa Alexis.

Allez on y va.décida Emilie.Tous au combat.

Les digisauveurs activèrent la god digivolution et leurs digimon se digivolvèrent.Ils attaquèrent le mauvais digimon mais il était trop fort et rien ne faisait contre lui.Dans Peaceunimon,Emilie prit son D-power et Julien apparut en hologramme.

On y va Julien?

Quand tu veux.

Alors allez y digivolvez votre ADN.dirent Emilie et Julien.

Peaceunimon,Warwisardmon digivolve ton ADN................en Peacewisardmon

Peacewisardmon attaqua Reapermon avec sa boule de feu magique mais Reapermon l'esquiva puis attaqua avec skull whirlwind.Les digimon sont touchés et commencèrent à perdre leur énergies.

Non on ne peut pas perdre.Sinon Hugo n'a aucune chance.pensa Candice.

Hugo.pensa Richard.Il compte sur moi.A travers lui,je vois mon frère.Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon petit frère mais je dois sauver Hugo.

Dogmon se mit à briller d'une lumière verte et Warinsectmon d'une lumière violette.Le D-power de Richard envoya un lumière verte et le D-power de Candice une lumière violette formant une colonne verteet une colonne violette.Dogmon entra dans la colonne de lumière verte et Warinsectmon dans la colonne de lumière.Ebonwumon et Ophanimon apparurent en hologramme avec les formes de Metaldobermon,Snowcerberumon,Metalinsectmon et Waterinsectmon ainsi que les symboles des éléments de la glace et de l'eau.

Dogmon,Warinsectmon digivolve ton ADN...........en Wardogmon

Wardogmon ressemblait à Dogmon sauf qu'il avait le canon de Warinsectmon sur sa tête et dans le dos les symboles des éléments de la glace et de l'eau.Wardogmon apparut devant un château.

Wardogmon lança son attaque eau glacée aux pieds de Reapermon.L'attaque permit de l'immobiliser en pleine marche et il tomba.Ensuite Metalflowermon le retint avec ses lianes pour faciliter le travail des autres digimon.Les digimon l'attaquèrent et Reapermon fut détruit alors.Richard et Candice aspirèrent son code digital.Ensuite Wardogmon régressa en Richard, Candice, Shaomon et Puroromon tandis que Peacewisardmon redevint Emilie, Julien, Penguinmon et

Tapirmon. Metalflowermon,Metaldracomon et Darkwarriormon redevinrent Thomaset Mushroomon,Alexis et Monodramon et Quentin et Demidevimon.

Le petit groupe sourit mais le cœur n'y était.Ils disposaient de deux digimon issus d'une fusion mais ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Hugo.


	56. 13: Fausse victoire

**13 FAUSSE VICTOIRE**

Les digisauveurs et les digimon marchaient vers la ville des jouets.C'était le dernier endroit du continent de l'espoir et leur dernière chance de sauver Hugo.La première chosequ'ils virent une fois arrivé à la ville des jouets était la présence nouvelle d'une haute muraille entourant la villeet gardée par une dizaine de Gardromon.

Des Gardromon.dit Impmon.Enfin de l'action pour moi.

Le gardromon est un digimon de niveau champion de type donnée du groupe des machines.Son attaque grenade foudroyante est remarquable.l'analysa Alexis.

Il faut les éliminer dès notre première attaque.décida Emilie.

On pourrait juste se digivolver au niveau spirit?proposaThomas.

Oui on sera de taille puisqu'un digimon hybride spirit peut battre un ultime.répondit Alexis.

Alors spirit digivolution.

Elément digivolution.

Penguinmon digivolve toi..............en Metalunimon

Mushroomon digivolve toi.............en Flowermon

Labramon digivolve toi.................en Metaldobermon

Monodramon digivolve toi............en Dracomon

Fanbeemon digivolve toi...............en Metalinsectmon

Tapirmon digivolve toi..................en Ultrawisardmon

Demidevimon digivolve toi.............en Darkdevimon

Les sept digimon suivis de Impmon se separèrent pour attaquer les Gardromon.Metalunimon lançaune boule de feu et se débarrassa vite d'un Gardromon puis Emilie aspira son code digital.Flowermon utilisa ses lianes pour ligoter un Gardromon mais n'arrivait plus à l'attaquer.Impmon l'aida en envoyant une boule de feu qui détruisit Gardromon.Ensuite Impmon aspira le code digital de Gardromon.

Merci beaucoup Impmon.le remercia Flowermon.

Il n'y a pas de quoi.répondit Impmon.

Metaldobermon plaqua un Gardromon puis aspira son code digital.De son côté,Metalinsectmon en faisait pareil avec un autre Gardromon tout comme Dracomon et Ultrawisardmon.Enfin Darkdevimon élimina le dernier des Gardromon et aspira son code digital.Ensuite Metalunimon lança un missile de feu qui fit exploser la porte de la ville des jouets et les digimon purent entrer.

Alors ils virent un Deltamon sur leur chemin.

Le Deltamon est un digimon de niveau champion de type virus du groupe des digimon synthétique. Sesattaquesdébarrassement,triple force et morsure de serpent font pas de dégâts vous savez les amis. leur expliqua Dracomon.

Niveau champion.dit Emilie.Il est seul et on est sept.Parfait.Alors à l'attaque.

Les digimon attaquèrent dès l'ordre donné par Emilie.La puissance et la synchronisation des attaques fut fatale à Deltamon qui fut détruit.Alors les sept digimon aspirèrent son code digital.

Allez maintenant on va chercher Hugo.décida Metalunimon.

Les digimon commencèrent à avancer à travers la ville.Ils arrivèrent à un immense parc où se trouvaient plusieurs balançoires et autres jeux.Juste en face se trouvait un immense palais doré.

Je parie que c'est là où est retenu Hugo.dit Metaldobermon.

Oui allons y.ajouta Metalunimon.

Les digimon allaient commencer à s'y diriger quand Lucemon mode satan arriva et bloqua le passage.

Vous ne passerait pas guerriers des éléments.dit Lucemon.SuperDaemon,mon maitre garde le garçon et moi je vous empêcherai de pénètrer dans le palais de mon maitre.

Lucemon mode satan ou aussi Behemon est un digimon de niveau mega de type virus du groupe des dieux démons.Ses attaques unhol betrayal et épaule brûlante sont drôlement puissantes.les informa Dracomon.

Niveau mega hein?dit Emilie.Allez tout le monde régresse et passe au niveau god.

Aussitôt les digimon regressent et reprennent leurs formes humaines et digimon puis les digisauveurs activèrent la god digivolution.Ainsi Peaceunimon,Metalflowermon,Metaldracomon,Warinsectmon, Dogmon,Warwisardmon et Darkwarriormon purent apparaître.Le combat pouvait commencer.

Lucemon attaqua plusieurs fois d'abord Waterinsectmon et Warwisardmon avec épaule brûlante.Les autres digimon tentèrent de les aider mais rien n'y faisait.Metalflowermon essayait de le retenir avec ses lianes mais Lucemon arrivait toujours à l'éviter.Darkwarriormon tentait de les protegeait avec son bouclier de l'équilibre mais il ne pouvait pas avec son bouclier protéger les deux en même temps.

J'ai compris.s'écria Peaceunimon.Warwisardmon on doit absolument digivolver notre ADN.

Désolé c'est trop tard guerrier du feu.lança Lucemon.

L'attaquede Lucemon fut fatale.Alors Warinsectmon et Warwisardmon regressèrent en Candice et Fanbeemon ainsi que Julien et Tapirmon.

Maintenant plus question de se digivolver plus.soupira Dogmon.

Maison doit gagner contre lui.dit Metaldracomon.C'est le destin du digimonde et aussi de notre monde qui est en jeu.

Et il faut aussi le battre pour sauver Hugo.ajouta Metalflowermon.

Metalflowermon se mit à briller d'une lumière marron et Metaldracomon d'une lumière orange.Le D-power de Thomas envoie une lumière marron et le D-power de Alexis une lumière marron formant une colonne marron et colonne orange.Metalflowermon entra dans la colonne marron et Metaldracomon dans la colonne orange.Azulongmon et Marineangemon apparaissent en hologramme avec les formes de Flowermon,Earthflowermon,Dracomon et Winddracomon ainsi que les symboles des éléments de la terre et de l'air.

Metalflowermon,Metaldracomon digivolve ton ADN..............en Metaldramon

Metaldramon avait le corpsde Metaldramon mais disposait de la fleur de Metalflowermon sur sa tête et avait dansson dos les symboles des éléments de la terre et de l'air.Metaldramon apparut dans la clairière d'une forêt.

Metaldramon se dirigea vers Lucemon et utilisa son attaque souffle de pollen.Alors une salve très importante de pollen sortit de la fleur situé sur sa tête et s'approcha de Lucemon et explosa.Puis Dogmon congéla sur place Lucemon avec son rayon de glace dirigé vers les jambes.

Maintenant je vais te réchauffer.dit Peaceunimon.Rayon de feu.

Le rayon defeu envoyé par Peaceunimon qui commença à se détruire.Alors Peaceunimon aspira son code digital et Lucemon mode satan ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.Ensuite les trois digimon regressèrent en Emilie et Penguinmon,Richard et Labramon,Quentin et Demidevimon et enfin Thomas, Alexis,Yokomon et Hopmon.

Alors Quentin,vraisemblament épuisé par la bataille s'écroula sur une balançoire.

Je suis vraiment un nul.se lamenta Quentin.


	57. 14: les frères yin et yang

**14 LES FRERES YIN ET YANG**

Les enfants regardaient Quentin se balancer nerveusement sur la balançoire.Demidevimon était perché sur un barreau de la balançoire et regardait son partenaire se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Quentin qu'as tu?lui demanda Emilie.Tu n'es pas nul voyons.

Si.Surtoute la ligne.Je suis incapable de protéger mon propre frère.

Ton frère?répeta Candice étonnée.

Hugo je parie.dit Emilie.

Comment tu as deviné?demanda Quentin.

J'avais vu une ressemblance étrange entre vous deux et j'avais remarqué que Hugo était parti te combattre.

Oui Hugo est mon petit frère.Tu parles.Je le connais à peine ce gamin.Nos parents ont divorcé il y a cinq ans.J'avais dix ans et demi tandis que Hugo en avait à peine trois.Moi j'ai été avec mon père et Hugo ma mère.Depuis je n'ai jamais revu Hugo ni même ma mère.En fait je voulais revenir et j'ai pris le train pour Fourmies.Mais durant le voyage j'ai reçu mon D-power et je suis arrivé dans le digimonde où j'ai rencontré Milleniumon.Il m'a donné mon élément des ténèbres et un digi-œuf noir d'où est sorti Demidevimon.raconta Quentin.

C'est vraiment triste.dit Candice.

Tu sais moi aussi j'ai un petit frère.Et ca fait aussi cinq ans que je l'ai pas vu.En vérité c'est mon demi-frère mais pour moi c'est mon ça Richard.Il y a longtemps,j'avais deux ans,mon père s'est fait renverser par une voiture et est mort.Lors de ma cinquième année,ma mère a connu un autre homme et a eu un autre enfant mais le père n'en voulait pas et est parti.Puis un jour,j'avais douze ans et mon frère huit,ma mère est morte dans une attaque à sa banque.Depuis je vis en permanence à l'internat et mon petit frère a été placé chez une tante dans le Sud.

Les enfants contemplèrent Richard.C'était la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire.Maintenant ils pouvaient comprendre pourquoi il rejettait les autres mais au fond de lui il avait un grand cœur.

Et puis Hugo n'est plus un gamin qui braille.Il peut se débrouiller seul maintenant.Il a grandi comme nous tous.dit Emilie en souriant.

Grandir?l'interrogea Julien perplexe.

Oui on a tous beaucoup changé.répondit Emilie.

Oui moi maintenant je sais que le combat est parfois inévitable.dit Thomas.

Et l'amitié et s'amuser est plus importante que le savoir.ajouta Alexis.

Moi j'ai des amis à présent.déclara Richard.

Et moi je n'ai plus peur.Je ne doute plus et j'ai confiance en Candice.

J'ai découvert ce qu'était travailler en équipe et surtout le vrai sens de l'amitié.enchaîna Julien.

Et moi j'ai appris qu'il n'est pas bon de garder tout en soi et surtout que compassion et force sont neccessaire pour diriger une équipe.termina Emilie.

Les enfants étaient prêts pour liberer Hugo et étaient vraiment très proches des uns et des autres.

Et maintenant on va sauver Hugo?demanda Emilie.

Oui.crièrent aussitôt ses amis en cœur.

Alors les digisauveurs et leurs digimon s'avancèrent vers le palais où se trouvait Superdaemon,le digimon qui gardait Hugo.

SuperDaemon est un digimon de niveau mega III de type virus du groupe des digimon seigneurs démons.Ses attaques chaos infernal et ténèbres obscures sont dévastatrices.les informa Alexis.

T'inquiète pas Alexis on l'aura.dit Emilie.

Oui bien dit.ajouta Julien.

Les digisauveurs pénètrèrent dans l'immense palais.Alexis activa son D-power pour rechercher Hugo.

Il est dans la salle du trône.dit Alexis.

Aussitôt les digisauveurs se précipitèrent dans cette salle du trône.Elle était très grande.Dans le fond,il y avait un grand fauteuil rouge rembourrée.Au milieu de la pièce ;il y avait une cage où à l'intérieur se trouvait Hugo avec Patamon.SuperDaemon était proche de lui.

Laisse moi sortir espèce de vieux drap de ma grand mère.lança Hugo.

Hugo.s'écria Quentin.

Lesang de Quentin ne fit qu'un tour et fonça vers la cage.

Eh relâche mon petit frère.

Quentin attention.cria Demidevimon en se plaçant entre son partenaire et Superdaemon.

Jeune idiot.dit SuperDaemon.Chaos infernal.

L'attaque envoya Quentin et Demidevimon.

Non Quentin.Je dois l'aider.pensa Hugo.Mais oui.Pourquoi j'y ait pas pensé plutôt?

God digivolution.cria Hugo.

Patamon surdigivolve toi...............en Lightwarriormon.Tu vas le payer SuperDaemon.Sabre lumière.

Zut le guerrier de la lumière s'est libéré.glapit SuperDaemon se prenant l'attaque.

A notre tour Demidevimon.God digivolution.

Demidevimon surdigivolve toi............en Darkwarriormon.Tu vas voir SuperDaemon.Sabre de l'équilibre.

L'attaque manqua SuperDaemon car le mauvais digimon l'esquiva.

Lighrwarriormon on attaque ensemble?demanda Darkwarriormon.

Bien sur Darkwarriormon.et puis tu es mon frère.cria Lightwarriormon.

Darkwarriormon se mit à briller d'une lumière noire et blanche et Lightwarriormon d'une lumière jaune. Le D-power de Quentin envoya une lumière noire et blanche et Le D-power de Hugo une lumière jaune formant une colonne noire et blanche et une colonne jaune.Darkwarriormon entra dans la colonne noire et blanche et Lightwarriormon entra dans la colonne jaune.Cherubimon et Seraphimon apparurent en hologramme avec les formes de Darkdevimon,Ultraangemon et Lightangemon ainsi que les symboles des éléments de la lumière et des ténèbres.

Darwarriormon,Lightwarriormon digivolve ton ADN.............en Peacewarriormon

Peacewarriormon était un guerrier ressemblant à un samourai vêtu d'une armure doré.IL portait surson front le symbole du yin et du yang et dans son dos les symboles des éléments de lumière et des ténèbres.Peacewarriormon apparut sur une lune dorée.

La lumière et les ténèbres ne forment plus qu'un.dit Bokomon admiratif.

Les digisauveurs regardaient Peacewarriormon et pensaient que SuperDaemon pouvait commencer à se faire du souci.


	58. 15: La lumière brille

YOUPIE enfin une review 

**Miriel: **merci de ces compliments. Oui je sais l'episode 48 de frontier est le meme titre que celui de mon chapitre 14 partie III.

**15 LA LUMIERE BRILLE**

Peacelightmon était en face de SuperDaemon.Le combat était difficile surtout pour Peacewarriomon.. SuperDaemon esquivait toutes les attaques de Peacewarriomon.Par contre,il ne manquait jamais son adversaire.

On doit l'aider.s'écria Emilie.

Oui sinon on n'a aucune chance de battre SuperDaemon.ajouta Julien.

Mais nos digimon sont trop faibles.objecta Candice.

C'est vrai.approuva Richard.

Tant pis on combattra quand même.dit Emilie.

Et puis on a le pouvoir en Julien.

Emilie,Julien et leurs digimon accoururent sur le terrain et se digivolvèrent faisant apparaître Peaceunimon et Warwisardmon.

Et maintenant on y va Warwisardmon?

Oui en avant pour l'ADN.

Peaceunimon,Warwisardmon digivolve ton ADN............en Peacewisardmon

Peacewisardmon lança son attaque boule de feu magique qui atteignit SuperDaemon dans le dos.Le mauvais digimon lança son attaque chaos infernal de toutes ses forces.Les deux digimon avaient du mal à lui résister.

Il est encore trop fort pour nous.dit Emilie à Julien.

Et là je ne vois plus de digivolutions possibles pour nous sauver.ajouta Julien.

De l'autre côté dans Peacewarriormon,Quentin et Hugo commentaient eux aussi la bataille.

On est vraiment mal.dit Quentin.Mais qu'est qu'on pourrait faire?

Si seulement la lumière qui est en moi pouvait plus briller.dit calmement Hugo.

Alors une lumière dorée se mit à illuminer Hugo puis Peacewarriomon ainsi que Peacewisardmon.

Les D-power de Hugo et Quentin lancèrent un rayon de lumière jaune et les D-power de Emilie et Julien un rayon de lumière rouge formant un cercle bleu.Peacewarriomon entra dans le cercle,laissant derrière lui un rayon de lumière jaune,et Peacewisardmon entralui aussi dans le cercle,laissant derrière lui un rayon de lumière rouge.Les deux digimon commencèrent à s'hybrider l'un à l'autre et la lumière bleue devint de plus en plus forte.

Peacewarriormon,Peacewisardmon digivolve ton ADN.............en Peacesamouraimon

Peacesamourai avait l'armure dorée de Peacewarriormon et les ailes de Peacewisardmon.Il avait le casque de Peacewarriormon avec le symbole du ying et du yang.Il tenait une lance de sa main droite et un bouclier de la gauche et avait un glaive à sa ceinture.Il portait dans son dos les symboles des éléments du feu,de la pierre,de la lumière et des ténèbres.Il apparut devant un temple de l'ancien Japon.

Peacesamourai lança son attaque glaive de puissance qui entailla SuperDaemon.Puis il enchaîna avec lance foudroyante qui affecta encore plus SuperDaemon. SuperDaemon se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna.

Nous nous ne retrouverons mais avant je trouverai la clé des données du continent de l'espoir.

Sur ces mots,il partit.Alors Peacewarriormon régressa en Emilie,Julien,Quentin,Hugo,Penguinmon, Tapirmon,Patamon et Demidevimon.

Vous avez été géniaux.s'écria Candice.

Peut être mais on doit trouver cette fameuse clé avant SuperDaemon.décida Emilie.


	59. 16: Le village des bébés

**Miriel: **merci de ta review.Pour la clé des données du continent de l'espoir tu verras :P

**16 LE VILLAGE DES BEBES**

On doit trouver cette fameuse clé avant SuperDaemon.répèta Emilie.

Mais c'est quoi cette clé?demanda Alexis curieux.

Chaque continent possède un endroit,nommé une clé.Si cet endroit est détruit alors le continent l'est lui aussi.expliqua Penguinmon.

Raison de plus pour vite trouver cet endroit et le protéger.ajouta Emilie.

Sur le continent de l'espoir,le seul endroit où ne sommes pas allés c'est le village des bébés digimon gardé par Elecmon.C'est là où les digimon naissent où ressucite.dit Labramon.

Alors on y va et on y attendra SuperDaemon.décida Emilie.

Voyons.Elecmon est un digimon de niveau disciple de type antivirus du groupe des digimon mammifères.Ne vous fiez pas à sa taille car ses attaques tonnerre et couteau de lumière font très mal.les prévint Alexis.

Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon se mirent en route.Ils sortirent de la ville des jouets,traversèrent une prairie pour se rendre dans le désert du feu qu'ils traversèrent pour arriver au village des bébés digimon.Elecmon se précipita vers eux l'air méfiant.

Qui êtes vous?Et que vous voulez vous?demanda Elecmon.

Nous sommes les digisauveurs et nous venons sauver ce village de SuperDaemon.expliqua Emilie.

C'est vrai?C'est formidable.dit Elecmon en souriant.Je suis Elecmon,le gardien de ce village et tous ces digi-œufs sont sous ma responsabilité.

Les enfants entrèrent et furent émerveillés par la beauté du village.Au centre du village,ils remarquèrent la présence de digi-œufs différents des autres.Ils y en avaient huit.Un rouge marqué du symbolede l'élément du feu;un marron avec l'élément de la terre;un vert avec celui de la glace;un orange avec l'air; un violet avec l'eau;un jaune avec la lumière et enfin un noir et blanc avec celui des ténèbres.

J'ignore ce que ces digi-œufs.avoua Elecmon.

Je crois avoir une intuition.dit Emilie.

Emilie s'avança vers le digi-œuf,le soulèva puis le caressa.Alors il éclosit et un Agumon avec le symbole de l'élément du feu en sortit.

Agumon est un digimon de niveau disciple de type antivirus du groupe des digimon reptiles.Son attaque dinoflamme est brûlante.l'analysa Alexis.

Comment il peut être au niveau disciple?s'étonna Elecmon.

La puissance de ces bébés est forte.Ces digi-œufs portent les éléments.Ces digimon seront les huit futurs dieux qui protégeront le digimonde.expliqua Bokomon.

C'est génial.s'écria Candice.

Chacun des digisauveurs prit le digi-œuf qui correspondait à son élément et le frotta.Ainsi sept autres digimon apparurent qui sont Monmon,Gabumon,Armadillomon,Gomamon,Salamon,Lopmon et Patamon.

Alors Agumon sera Zhuquaimon.Ensuite Monmon sera Azulomongmon.Monmon est un digimon de niveau disciple de type virus du groupe des digimon animaux.Son attaque est lance pierre.Gabumon sera Baihumon.C'est un digimon de niveau disciple de type antivirus du groupe des digimon reptiles et son attaque est dinoflamme.Gomamon sera Marineangemon tandis que Salamon sera Ophanimon. Puis Armadillomon sera Baihumon.Armadillomon est un digimon de niveau disciple de type donnée du groupe des mammifères dont l'attaque est carapace de diamant.Patamon sera Seraphimon.Et enfin Lopmon sera Cherubimon.Lopmon est un digimon de niveau disciple de type donnée du groupe des mammifères dont l'attaque est double oreilles.Voilà pour nos huit futurs dieux.détailla Alexis.

C'est formidable.s'exclama Thomas.

Oui la vie reprend toujours ses droits.ajouta Richard.

Allez assez discuté.On a un village à sauver.rappella Emilie.

Je trouve qu'il faudrait éloigner les bébés et les digi-oeufs.proposa Candice.Mais comment?

Soudain une ombre survola le village et alla se poser à l'exterieur.Emilie suivi de Julien et Richard courut voir ce que c'était.En vérité,il s'agissait d'un Imperialdramon.Il semblait calme et amical.

Bonjour digisauveurs.Je suis Imperialdramon,un digimon de niveau mega de type antivirus du groupe des anciens dragons.Mon attaque laser position ne fait généralement qu'une bouchée de mes ennemis. J'ai entendu la menace de SuperDaemon et je veux vous aider à sauver ce village.

Je crois avoir une idée.dit Emilie.

Et une de plus.sourit Julien.

Imperialdramon tu pourrais transporter les digimon de ce village ainsi que les digi-œufs et aussi Elecmon,leur gardien à Centralpolis.Si jamais on venait à perdre,ils seraient en sécurité.

Et comme toujours idée géniale.dit Richard.

Mais avec joie.accepta Imperialdramon.

Les enfants chargèrent les digi-œufs et aidèrent les bébés à monter dans Imperialdramon avec l'aide de Bokomon,Impmon et Elecmon.Ils mirent aussi les huit digimon qui seraient les futurs dieux du digimonde.Aprèsquoi,Elecmon les remercia pour leur courage et leur gentillesse et embarqua.Ensuite Imperialdramon s'envola et disparut vite dans le ciel se dirigeant vers Centralpolis.

Maintenant digivolvons nous vite et attendons SuperDaemon de pied ferme.ordonna Emilie.

Ses équipiers obéirent et ainsi dansle village désert,Peacewarriormon,Metaldramon et Wardogmon furent leur apparition.Ils restèrent attentifs à tout ce qui bougeait.Ils ne furent pas long à attendre.

Soudain SuperDaemon arriva et attaqua par derrière Metaldramon.Wardogmon vint à son aide en lançant son attaque eau gelée mais le mauvais digimon l'esquiva.La bataille se poursuivit avec acharnement mais aucun des digimon ne parvenait à avoir l'avantage sur SuperDaemon.Même Peacewarriormon était en difficulté.SuperDaemon était encore trop fort pour eux.

C'est pas vrai.Il ne va quand même nous battre.s'écria Thomas.

Ne t'inquiète pas Thomas.Il y a toujours une solution.On gagnera je te le promet.dit Alexis.

Pendant ce temps,Richard discutait avec Candice dans Wardogmon.

Mais comment on va faire?s'exclama Richard.C'est sans espoir.

Rien n'est sans espoir Richard.répondit Candice.Tout ce qu'il c'est ne pas douter.

Les D-power de Thomas et Alexis envoyèrent un rayon de lumière bleue et les D-power de Richard et Candice un rayon de lumière vert formant un cercle jaune.Metaldramon entra dans le cercle jaune, laissant derrière lui une trace bleue,et Wardogmon entra lui aussi dans le cercle bleu,en laissant une trace verte derrière lui.Les deux digimon commencèrent à s'hybrider l'un à l'autre et la lumière jaune devint de plusen plus forte.

Metaldramon,Wardogmon digivolveton ADN............en Wardramon

Wardramon ressemblait à un guerrier avec l'armure et aussi les ailes de Metaldramon.Il disposait d'un canon sur son torse et dans son dos,il portait les symboles des éléments de laterre,l'air,l'eau et la glace.Wardramon apparut sur une banquise.

Wardramon attaqua SuperDaemon avec ses missiles de puissance qui envoyèrent le mauvais digimon sur l'arbre à jouets du village des bébés digimon.Son code digital commença à apparaître quand de nombreuses données apparaissent.

Sapristi cet arbre c'est la clé.s'écria Peacewarriormon.

Alors SuperDaemon aspira les données et le continent de l'espoir commença à disparaître. Peacewarriormon et Wardogmon partirent la mort dans l'âme.Maintenant Centralpolis restait le seul bastion pour défendre les forces de la lumière.


	60. Le sacrifice

**Miriel: **Merci de ta review.J'en sais rien.Je peux tres bien détruire tout le digimonde comme dans frontier et le reconstruire après la bataille :P

**17 LE SACRIFICE**

Peacewarriormon et Wardramon arrivèrent près de Centralpolis.Alors ils regressèrent d'un côté en Emilie,Julien,Quentin,Hugo,Penguinmon,Tapirmon,Demidevimon et Patamon et de l'autre en Thomas, Richard,Candice,Alexis,Mushroomon,Labramon,Fanbeemon et Monodramon.Impmon regardait Centralpolis et voulait aider à la protéger même si il n'était qu'un disciple.Bokomon admirait comme toujours les digisauveurs qu'il nommait guerriers des éléments.

Centralpolis est la dernière chose qui reste du digimonde.On ne peut plus se permettre de perdre.Elle joue aussi le rôle de balance entre les deux mondes.Si elle est détruite,notre monde le sera aussi.Il faut empêcher SuperDaemon de la détruire.résuma Alexis.

Ne vous inquietez pas.Je vous aiderai.promet Imperialdramon.En attendant,allez manger vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces.

D'accord Imperialdramon.accepta Emilie.

Les digisauveurs et les digimon entrèrent dans la ville et allèrent manger dans le restaurant de Digitamamon.Seul Impmon resta à l'extérieur avec Imperialdramon.

Tu ne vas pas avec eux Impmon?lui demanda toi je veux sauver mon monde et aider mes amis.Je suis sur que tu les as fait partir pour te battre seul.

C'est vrai.reconnut Imperialdramon.Mais toi ne te bat pas.Tu es bien trop faible.

Je ne suis pas faible du tout.hurla Impmon.

Soudain SuperDaemon se montra et attaqua Imperialdramon avec chaos infernal.Imperialdramon riposta avec son laser position.La bataille faisait rage et aucun des deux digimon ne semblait avoir l'avantage.

Pendant ce temps,les digisauveurs avaient entendu le combat et avaient accourus à l'extérieur de la ville.Ils arrivèrent au moment où SuperDaemon infligea une grave blessure à Imperialdramon.

Non Imperialdramon.s'écria Candice.

Impmon.dit faiblement Imperialdramon.C'est ton tour.

Alors SuperDaemon envoya chaos infernal qui détruisit Imperialdramon.Mais il ne put aspirer lesdonnées de Imperialdramon car en mourrant,Imperialdramon les donna à Impmon.Alors Impmon commença à briller d'une forte lumière.

Impmon surdigivolve toi..............en Beelzemon mode blast

Sapristi.Impmon a réussi à se digivolver.s'étonna Thomas.

Oui.Beelzemon mode blast est un digimon de niveau mega II de type virus du groupe des seigneurs démons.Ses attaques griffes des ténèbres et poing missile sont redoutables.l'analysa Alexis.

Je te détruirai SuperDaemon.dit Beelzemon.Poing missile.

L'attaque toucha et blessa grievement SuperDaemon.Son code digital commença à apparaître.Puis il envoya son attaque griffe des ténèbres qui détruisit totalement SuperDaemon puis il aspira son code digital.

Tu as été formidable Beelzemon.le félicita Candice.

Ne croyez pas avoir gagné.Je suis toujours là moi.dit une voix étrangement calme mais glacée.

Quelle est cette voix?demanda Richard méfiant.

Moonmilleniumon.répondit Quentin.


	61. 18: La bataille du destin partie 1

**Miriel: **merci de ta review.est ce que les digisauveurs vont gagner? Je sais meme pas moi meme

**18 LA BATAILLE DU DESTIN (partie1)**

Les digisauveurs regardaient sérieusement Quentin.Il avait raison.Il n'y avait plus que Monmilleniumon pour les attaquer

Préparez vous les amis pour la bataille finale.dit Emilie.

Alors Moonmilleniumon apparut devant eux.Le ciel du digimonde commença à devenir de plus en plus noir.Centralpolis restait le seul petit point de lumière parmi les ténèbres.

Vous ne me battrez.Regardez.Moonmilleniumon digivolve toi.............en Zeepmilleniumon

Il s'est digivolvé.s'exclama Quentin.

Les données du digimonde me l'ont permis.dit Zeepmilleniumon.

Zeepmilleniumon est un digimon de niveau mega III de type virus du groupe des dieux maléfiques.Il a comme attaque destruction temporel et paradoxe temporel.l'analysa Alexis.

Ne vous inquietez pas.dit Emilie pour galvaniser ses amis.Nous avons battu Lucemon mode falldown, Mystimon,Chaosdukemon,Blackomnimon,Lucemon mode satan,les maitres des ténèbres et même SuperDaemon.De plus nous pouvons fusionner pour donner deux digimon très puissants et nous avons Beelzemon mode blast pour nous aider.Alors on gagnera.

C'est bien parlé.approuva Julien.

On sauvera le monde.ajouta Thomas.

En avant pour la digivolution.ordonna Emilie.

God digivolution.

Penguinmon surdigivolve toi...........en Peaceunimon

Mushroomon surdigivolve toi..........en Metalflowermon

Labramon surdigivolve toi...............en Dogmon

Monodramon surdigivolve toi...........en Metaldracomon

Fanbeemon surdigivolve toi...............en Warinsectmon

Tapirmon surdigivolve toi..................en Warwisardmon

Patamon surdigivolve toi...................en Lighrwarriormon

Demidevimon surdigivolve toi.............en Darkwarriormon

En avant pour l'ADN.ordonna Emilie.

Peaceunimon,Warwisardmon digivolve ton ADN.............en Peacewisardmon

Dogmon,Warinsectmon digivolve ton ADN...................en Wardogmon

Metaflowermon,Metaldramon digivolve ton ADN.............en Metaldramon

Lightwarriormon,Darkwarriormon digivolve ton ADN.........en Peacewarriormon

Dernière digivolution de l'ADN maintenant.ordonna Peacewisardmon.

Peacewisardmon,Peacewarriormon digivolve ton ADN.........en Peacesamouraimon

Wardogmon,Metaldramon digivolve ton ADN....................en Wardramon

Zeepmillenimon commença à attaquer.Heureusement les deux digimon purent esquiver et attaquèrent à leur tour et réussirent à toucher qui ne semblait pas être gené.Le combat semblait être figé. Leur ami et allié,Beelzemon mode blast attaquait lui aussi mais rien ne donnait.Bokomon ne cessait de les encourager. Soudain Zeepmilleniumon voulut s'en prendre à Beelzemon dont les attaques l'énervaient. Wardramon voulut le proteger mais épuisé par le combat il dît regresser. Ainsi Richard, Thomas, Alexis, Candice et leurs digimon n'avaient plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à regarder.Peacewarriormon et Beelzemon mode blast donnaient tous deux de sérieux signes de faiblesses.Puis trop faible pour continuer,Peacewarriormon regressa en Emilie,Julien,Hugo,Quentin et leurs digimon.Il ne restait plus que Beezelmon mode blast en jeu.

Non non c'est pas Emilie.

Calme toi.dit Julien.il nous reste encore un espoir.

Mais l'espoir ne dura pas bien longtemps.Beelzemon mode blast fut pris par surprise par le mauvais digimon et regressa en Impmon très épuisé.Ca paraisait être la fin du digimonde et de leurs aventures.

Non ça ne pas finir ainsi.s'écria Emilie.


	62. 19: La bataille du destin partie 2

**Miriel: **On verra si Emilie a raison :P

**19 LA BATAILLE DU DESTIN (partie 2)**

Les digisauveurs regardaient maintenant impuissants.Ca ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi après toutes ces aventures dans le monde digital.

Non non et non.Ca ne peut finir ainsi.répèta Emilie très enervée.

Seul Hugo restait souriant et confiant.

Moi je ne suis pas d'accord.dit Hugo.La lumière qui est en moi est pour tout le monde.Cette lumière c'est l'espoir.

Hugo a raison.approuva Emilie.On ne doit pas desesperer.

On est une équipe.ajouta Julien.

C'est le Candice.

C'est le sort du digimonde et de notre monde entre nos mains.enchaîna Richard.

Pour refaire un nouveau Thomas.

Il y a toujours une solution.poursuivit Quentin.

Et puis.... Commença Alexis.

On est les digisauveurs.crièrent les enfants en chœur.

Les huit D-power se mirent à briller d'une lumière dorée et envoyèrent un rayon de lumière dorée sur chaqcun des digimon.L'écran de chaque D-power se sépara en huit où sur chaque partie setrouvait un des éléments et le message **unity élément digivolution** s'afficha.Les digisauveurs se prennent la main et forment un cercle dans lequel se trouve leurs digimon.Une grande colonne dorée tomba sur eux. Et un cercle doré entoura les digimon.

Penguinmon,Mushroomon,Labramon,Monodramon,Fanbeemon,Tapirmon,Patamon,Demidevimon digivolve toi....................en Peaceunitymon

Peaceunitymon ressemblait à un magnifique chevalier portant une armure blanche ainsi qu'une épée.Il adans son dos tous lessymboles des huit éléments.Peaceunitymon apparut sur une île au milieu de l'ocean.

Peaceunitymon se dirigea vers Zeepmilleniumon et utilisa son épée pour lancer épée de lumière.Le mauvais digimon fut blessé cette fois mais ne renonça pas au combat.Les deux digimon se battirent durant des heures encouragés par Impmon,Bokomon,les huit futurs dieux et tous les digimon à l'intérieur de Centralpolis.

Peaceunitymon semblait ne pas perdre d'énergie contrairement à Zeepmilleniumon qui ne cessait de s'affaiblir.

Il faudrait trouver son point faible.dit Emilie.

Mais c'est quoi?demanda Thomas.

Moi je sais.

Dans la bulle dorée,tous les regards convergèrent vers Quentin.

Vas y parle Quentin.dit Julien.

C'est son front.C'est là où il stocke toutes les données qui'il reçoit.révèla Quentin.

Alors Peaceunitymon se prépara à frapper un grand coup.Il prit son épée et la planta de toutes ses forces dans le front de Zeepmilleniumon.

Non.cria Zeepmilleniumon se tordant de douleur.

Zeepmilleniumon commença à se détruire.Alors les digisauveurs toujours dans la bulle aspirèrent son code digital et récupèrent de cette façon toutes les données qu'il avait volé au digimonde grâce à ces soldats.Ensuite Peaceunitymon redevint les huit digisauveurs et les huit digimon.La lumière de Centralpolis commença à s'étendre à travers tout le digimonde.

C'est fini.dit Thomas.on a vraiment gagné.

Oui on a sauvé le monde.

Et récupérer toutes les données du digimonde.ajouta Alexis.

Maintenant allons y.décida Emilie.Reformons le digimonde.

Les digsauveurs se mirent en cercle et tendirent leurs D-power et libèrèrent les données aspirées tout au long de leur aventure.D'abord le continent central se reconsitua avec le village des Gomamon,la prairie et la vieille usine.Puis vint l'océan avec l'île des fichiers binaires ainsi que le continent perdu et l'île mystérieuse.Ensuite vont le continent joyeux avec la vallée secrète,la prairie,la rivière de Azulongmon et le lac de Zhuquaimon.Puis le continent serveur avec le désert et les montagnes de Ebonwumon.Ensuite le continent des rêves ainsi que le continent de l'espoir avec le village des bébés digimon,le désert de feu,la prairie,la ville des jouets et la montagne infernale.Enfin la reconstitution du digimonde se finit avec la reformation de l'ancienne cité des Sepikmon.Maintenant le digimonde était aussi beau qu'avant.

Après à Centralpolis,un vortex s'ouvrit près des digisauveurs où on pouvait voir la gare de Fourmies.


	63. 20: La fin de l'aventure

**20 LA FIN DE L'AVENTURE**

Les enfants et les digimon regardèrent le portail qui montrait la gare de Fourmies,leur ville,où tout avait commencé.

J'ai compris.dit Labramon tristement.Tout est fini alors vous devez partir.

Quoi?s'écria Candice.

Les digimon doivent vivre dans le digimonde et les humains dans leur monde.dit Bokomon en pleurant.

Alors comme pour confirmer,leurs élémentssortirent de leurs D-power et disparurent.

Oui.reconnut Emilie.On doit partir.C'est l'heure de se dire adieu.

Les enfants se séparèrent pour dire au revoir à leur partenaire digimon la gorge serrée d'émotions et parfois les yeux en larmes.

Penguinmon j'ai beaucoup aimé être ta partenaire.Tu as été un vrai ami.

Toi aussi même si parfois tu essayais de nous cacher des choses.

Je sais.

Moi je peux te dire quelque chose.Tu es une très bonne chef.

Thomas serrait contre lui Mushroomon laissant couler une larme voir deux.

Comme si on avait besoin de ça Mushroomon.

Je sais Thomas.Mais toi tu promet que de retour chez toi tu défendrai tes amis?

Ca oui.

Richard caressait Labramon pensif.

Tu me manqueras beaucoup Labramon.J'ai sept amis à présent mais personne ne me manqueras plus que toi.

Alexis avait glissé son ordinateur dans son sac et parlait avec Monodramon.

Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami Monodramon.

Toi aussi Alexis.Mais tu me promet que dorénavant tu joueras avec les enfants de ton âge?

Oui promis.

Candice s'était assise sur une branche et regardait Fanbeemon.

Je te regretterai beaucoup Fanbeemon.Grâce à toi j'ai confiance en moi et je ne douterai plus jamais.

De rien.Tu me manqueras toi aussi.

Julien était avec Tapirmon.

Ca n'a pas dû souvent facile avec moi Tapirmon.J'étais si vantard et caractériel mais maintenant

Tu es devenu quelqu'un en qui on a confiance et toujours prêt à aider ses amis.

Demidevimon s'était perché sur l'épaule à Quentin.

On en a vu tous les deux.On est passé par le mauvais côté mais on s'est vite fait desamiset grâce à toi j'ai pu connaître mieux mon petit frère.Merci beaucoup Demidevimon.

Enfin Hugo prit sa médaille de baptême et la mit autour du cou à Patamon.

Tiens c'est pour toi Patamon.

Merci Hugo.renifla Patamon.

Ne pleures pas.On finira par se revoir.

Puis les digisauveurs revint en groupe.Après avoir dit une dernière fois au revoir aux digimon,ils franchirent le vortex qui les ramena chez eux le même jour et même où ils étaient partis dans le digimonde comme si il ne s'était rien passé.A présent,il ne restait plus que leurs D-power et leur amitié comme souvenirs de leurs aventures.

La même journée:

Emilie rentra chez elle et parla avec son petit frère Antoine de ses aventures dans le digimonde.

Thomas était avec des amis et se sentait prêt à se battre pour les protéger en cas de problème.

Richard apprit que la tante de son petit viendrait ici et le prendrai chez elle.Il pourrait enfin revoir son petit frère.

Alexis était dans une patûre et jouait au football avec ses amis.

Candice révisait pour le baccalauréat et était confiante pour l'avoir.

Julien était avec des amis et discutait sérieusement sans faire le clown.

Hugo présenta sa mère à Quentin et Quentin décida de vivre à présent chez sa mère avec son petit frère.

A présent l'aventure dans le digimonde était finie mais jamais il ne l'oublierait ni les digimon qu'ils avaient rencontré.

**FIN**


End file.
